The Healing of Hearts
by Daydreamer79
Summary: The events prior to and following the heart transplant of Naruto Uzumaki and his recovery, both emotionally and physically.
1. A Meeting of Hearts, Part One

**AN:** This story was written as a series of short stories and one shots. I'm posting it as one long story. The title of each chapter will have the name of the story or oneshot that it is named. I've been on the fence about posting this here for various reasons. I really feel that this story deserves love. It has a pretty dedicated following on other sites. There will be adult content, angst, drama, fluff, sap, homosexual and heterosexual pairings. This was also written out of order originally, but I did my best to make everything sync together. I'll post a chapter every couple of days. The first story that was written in this series was The Gift which will be the 11th chapter, but I'm posting this in chronological order rather than the order I wrote it in. I hope you all enjoy.

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes stared up at the tall building comprised mostly of doctor's offices. Most people probably dreaded stepping into anywhere near one of these buildings with signs telling of the variety of doctors housed inside. After a lifetime spent in various doctor's offices and hospitals, he was immune to the fear brought on by such places. His grandpa, Jiraiya, had always said he couldn't tell if Naruto was brave or just stupid.

"Damn, I miss that old pervert." Naruto sighed heavily. The old man had taken him in when his parents were killed in a car accident. There was no telling what a shithole his life would be if not for Jiraiya.

Until age five, Naruto had been a normal toddler and child. He had started kindergarten and been a normal, rambunctious boy until contracting a virus that caused the muscle of his heart to become inflamed. The result had left him with a severely weakened heart. He didn't remember much of those days other than long stints spent in the hospital and being forced to drink terrible tasting medication.

Jiraiya had stuck by him even during those days when the hospital bills piled up. Until six months ago, the two of them had been nearly inseparable. It was bitter irony that his grandfather should die of a sudden heart attack while he had lived with a damaged heart for nearly twenty years.

Shaking his head, he spread a broad smile on his face and moved through the doors. It was time to move onto a new doctor. His previous cardiologist was an idiot. It was a wonder the man had passed medical school, much less the licensing exam. The only thing going for him was that he was cheap. With the state his heart was in and no education higher than high school, it became difficult to find a job that would take on a sickly employee. There were days he could barely get out of bed. If he became stressed, his heart would go into palpitations, requiring him to sit down and rest for an undetermined amount of time.

To fill the void, he volunteered at the suicide help line. It was a sit down job and allowed him to feel as if he was doing something for the community, even if he was not paid for it. Everyone he worked with said he was a miracle worker, using humor to bring callers out of the danger zone.

Now, with the little bit of insurance money left over and selling the small house he was raised in, he figured he might be able to afford someone who would actually help him out. Jiraiya had not been rich, but the royalties from his books, even after his death, still provided enough for Naruto to reside in a small apartment and buy groceries. He wasn't eating prime rib every night, but he got by just fine.

As he walked slowly across the lobby, he sent a longing look toward the doorway leading to the stairs. It was not that he particularly wanted to climb stairs; he simply wanted to have that option open to him. Living life going at a walk while his soul wanted to be at a run was a painful experience. There were times he wondered how Jiraiya did it, keeping him calm for so many years. He had not been the most passive of children.

As he walked into the office labeled Itachi Uchiha, MD. The interior was more posh than anything he had ever seen. A handful of plush chairs were tastefully arranged. The art on the walls was real and not cheap prints bought in Pier One. It was the most upscale doctor's office he had ever seen.

All his internet research pointed overwhelmingly to Itachi Uchiha being the best in his field. He was considered a master at diagnosing and treating heart related illnesses. When Naruto saw his name come up time and again, he knew that was the man he wanted for his doctor.

"May I help you?" asked a woman with an elegant updo seated behind a desk. She spoke with a slightly nasal tone, as if trying to appear a higher class than she was.

Naruto could practically see her gauging his clothes. He might not have been the most stylish, but the baggy jeans and loose tee-shirt were comfortable. "I'm here to make an appointment with Dr. Uchiha. I would have called, but I wanted to check out the place first."

She arched a perfectly manicured brow. "I think you are in the wrong office."

"Nope. I have the directions I printed off on Google." He made a point of pulled the wrinkled paper from his back pocket and shoving it in her face. "Dr. Uchiha is the best cardiologist in the U.S. I want him as my doctor."

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Uchiha does not take walk-ins."

Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I know that. I'm here to make an appointment."

Her eyes narrowed and perfectly manicured nails tapped loudly on the keyboard at her desk. "I can fit you in three years from the twenty-first."

"Bullshit." Naruto slapped his palm down on the desk. "This is a doctor's office and I want an appointment. I may not look it, but I can pay him whatever exorbitant amount he wants to charge me."

The woman immediately reached for the phone and pressed a few numbers. "Security, we have a problem in Dr. Uchiha's office."

"Tell me you did not call security on me." Naruto took a few slow, deep breaths. "So what if I'm not dressed in Gucci suits. I'm not worth any less than anyone else."

He had no sooner uttered the words when two firm grips latched onto his arms. "What the hell? Damn, you guys are fast."

"Escort him from the building," said the receptionist with a sniff.

Naruto gave a weak struggle before allowing the two buff security guards to escort him outside. They gave a small shove once they reached the large glass doors leading from the building, causing Naruto to stumble over his feet and hit the pavement with a jarring thud. "Ouch, damn it."

"Don't bother coming back. You're banned from these offices," growled one of the security guards.

"I didn't know you threw paying patients to the curb," shouted Naruto in return. "Assholes!"

Had he been any other person on the street, he would have picked himself up and went about his merry way. Naruto was different. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, he was afraid it might give out at any moment. A hand lifted to press to his chest as he worked hard to calm himself enough to lower his heart rate. Damn, he hated this.

"Only an idiot sits in the middle of the sidewalk."

Naruto's gaze shot up to stare at a young man shadowing out the glare of the sun. "And here I was getting ready to take a nap. It's oh so comfortable down here on the pavement. You should join me. We'll start a new fad...sidewalk sleeping."

The stranger gave a huff and offered Naruto his hand. "What did you do to warrant getting tossed out on your ass?"

"Tried to make a doctor's appointment," chuckled Naruto wryly. "Thanks for the hand up. I didn't think they actually tossed you when you got thrown out of a building. Boy was I sure as hell wrong. I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Sasuke."

Naruto walked towards a bench where he sat with a huff and proceeded to pull up the leg of his jeans to check on the bleeding scrap. He barely noticed his rescuer taking a seat beside him. "Damn assholes."

"Here, I have a clean handkerchief. Let me clean it up for you." Sasuke pulled a bottle of water from his bag and poured it over the white cloth.

"Ouch, damn it." Naruto tried to jerk his leg away from him. "That hurts."

Sasuke gave a small huff. "Stop being a baby."

"Then stop touching it."

Sasuke glanced up at him with an arched brow. "Oh really? And what exactly am I touching?"

Naruto froze, realizing how it sounded and looked with Sasuke leaning over his lap. He glanced up to see several people giving them strange looks and lifted a hand to his face to hide the red flush staining them. "I think I'm going to go find a hole to crawl in now."

"I was going to see my brother, but I think you're much more interesting." Sasuke sent Naruto a smirking smile that likely earned him plenty of dates. "How about you and I go grab some lunch?"

"What makes you think I'd want to have lunch with you?" snapped Naruto as he pulled his leg from Sasuke's grip.

"You're still here," said Sasuke. "Is that reason enough?"

Naruto froze, his eyes going wide. "Maybe I'm just hungry?"

"Either way, we both get something we want. I get more time with you and you get food. Win-win."

"Does that line work often?"

"Yes."

There was little arguing with the reasoning. Naruto folded his arms across his chest and pouted for a moment, considering his options. He didn't want to let on that at least on a physical level, Sasuke was attractive—a bit of a pushy bastard, but still attractive. "You don't even know me. What if I have some incurable disease?"

"Then, I suppose we should hurry up before you expire." Sasuke stood and offered his hand again. "Come on, it's just lunch."

Naruto thought silently for several seconds. He was hungry and only peanut butter and jelly sandwiches waited for him at home. Every spare dime had gone into a special bank account to pay for this great new doctor that he couldn't even get an appointment to see. There was the fact that Sasuke was a stranger, but Naruto reasoned as long as lunch was in some sort of public place, he would be safe. It wasn't like he was going back to the guy's house or anything.

"Fine, but you're buying."

A look of victory spread across Sasuke's face. "I know the perfect place."

The two walked causally towards a parking garage where Sasuke pulled out a set of keys and used a remote to unlock the doors to a sleek red sports car. Warning bells went off in Naruto's head. It was one thing to go to lunch with a stranger; it was another all together to get in his car.

"Just tell me where we're going and I'll take the bus."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to murder you. There are much more deserving people to murder than some scrawny blond who spends his days getting tossed out of doctors' offices. Just get in."

"Alright, but if you kill me, I'm going to haunt you." Naruto slid into the soft leather seat and almost sighed in pleasure. It was like a taste of the good life. "Damn this is a nice car."

"Glad you like it." Sasuke turned over the engine and the vehicle purred to life, sending pleasant shivers up Naruto's spine. He had dreamed of riding in cars like this all his life and now he was sitting in one. God, he was almost turned on by the car alone.

Sadly for Naruto, the ride was short as Sasuke pulled into the parking area of a pleasant looking restaurant. "This is generally where my brother and I go for lunch."

They were seated immediately and the waitress took their orders before leaving them alone in the quaint atmosphere. "What sort of name is Sasuke, anyway?"

"It's Japanese. My parents emigrated from Japan in their twenties. Both my brother and I were late life children. What sort of name is Naruto? It sounds Japanese, but you don't really look it."

"My grandfather wrote about a character named Naruto. My dad liked the name, so he decided to name me after it." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "There is no telling where the old man got the name from, but my dad must have liked it a lot."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "It suits you."

"That's what my grandfather would tell me. I'm not really sure if I should have taken it as a compliment or an insult, considering the grin on his face when he would say it." Naruto sat back as the waitress returned with their meals. "But, he raised me and I loved the old pervert."

"What happened to him," asked Sasuke.

"He died, a few months ago." Naruto gave a little sniff, jolting when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced up to see Sasuke staring at him with a sympathetic look on his face. It sent a shot of warmth into him. Just that one look helped ease some of the pain ever-present when he thought of Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry."

"He died the way he lived—with porno playing on the television and a dirty magazine in his hand." Naruto snickered at the look on Sasuke's face. "What's wrong with dying with a smile on your face?"

"I'm not sure how I would feel knowing someone found me in that particular situation."

Naruto shot a grin towards Sasuke. He would not tell Sasuke, but he was just glad he hadn't found Jiraiya dead on top of a prostitute. It was not often, but on occasion the old man would splurge on a night in the arms of an escort. Those were the night when the headphones went on his head and blared jazz to drown out the sounds of sex. It was a wonder he wasn't scarred from those times.

"So, tell me, Sasuke, what are you hoping to get out of treating me to a meal?"

Sasuke arched a brow at Naruto's flirtatious tone. "What makes you think I want anything but your company?"

"Come on, everyone wants something." Naruto's grin widened. "Is it my sexy good looks? Has the rumor of how good I am in bed reached your ears; because let me tell you, I am the king of the horizontal mambo."

"You intrigue me. Most of my relationships end quickly because I become bored. From the minute you opened your mouth, I knew you would keep me on my toes." Sasuke shrugged. "I had hoped to woo you enough with this meal to convince you to go out with me again."

"And what makes you think I swing that way?" Naruto propped his chin on his fist and stared at Sasuke. "I could be as straight as the rod up that receptionist's ass today."

"I already have plans in my head at how to woo a straight man."

Naruto's eyes widened before he doubled over with laughter. This man, a mixture of both serious and flirtatious, planned to seduce him even should he prove to be hetero. It was just too funny.

"I didn't think it was that funny," groused Sasuke, a small frown taking root between his brows.

"You know, Sasuke, if I let myself, I could really fall for you."

It felt so easy with Sasuke. For a while, he had forgotten about his heart. He forgot about being thrown out of a doctor's office and about everything but this moment. Sasuke had given him a little moment of peace that he did not want to end. "By the way, what's your brother's name? Is it as neat sounded as Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "Itachi."

"Itachi?" Naruto froze mid bite. "Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yeah, that's him." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised you've heard of him. The asshole is famous in the medical field. He was our father's pride and joy before the accident. It's a wonder I don't hate him for being so goddamned perfect."

This guy, his rescuer, was the brother of the bastard who kicked him out on his ass? It figured. Naruto's luck had always drifted towards bad in general. He had a fucked up heart. He didn't have much money. The one guy he had met in what seemed like forever that halfway interested him was the brother of the doctor who kicked him when he was down. Granted, it was not Itachi Uchiha himself that had kicked Naruto out of the office, but his receptionist spoke for him, so it might as well have been him.

Naruto slapped a hand to his face and began laughing. "Oh, the irony of it."

Sasuke frowned. "What is it?"

"I was just laughing at the irony that the man who threw me out of the building is the brother of the man that helped me."

The frown on Sasuke's face deepened. "You went to Itachi's office? Why?"

A sick feeling pooled in Naruto's stomach. He had not thought anything would come from his small enjoyable lunch with Sasuke. If anything, it was his way of living out a fantasy. Having Sasuke know about his situation caused the burning rise reality to flow like bile in the back of his throat.

Relationships were hard even when both members were healthy. Having one be sick from the beginning was a quite a bit more challenging as Naruto had experienced first-hand. His handful of relationships had been almost a farce. They had all started out understanding and willing until they realized just how limited their lives would be with an invalid for a partner.

They did not realize that sex would be boring and not as often, that he could not travel or go far from his primary care physician. There were times he would be in the hospital for tests or even illness. He had good days and bad days, but the bad days would eventually begin to happen more and more often. It was his principle to make sure any man he began to become serious with understood what being with him meant. The last one had lasted the longest, but even he, after six months, did not want to deal with the reality of Naruto's illness when he had to be hospitalized for developing an arrhythmia.

"Does it matter?" asked Naruto blandly, taking a spoonful of his potatoes and shoving it in his mouth. "This isn't a date."

"Stop being an idiot." Sasuke reached out and latched onto Naruto's arm. "Tell me."

"I had the wonderful luck of getting sick when I was a kid and now I have a bum ticker. The thing could blow at any time. I generally have to be under the care of a cardiologist to monitor it. I've had this shitty one for several years, but when Grandpa Jiraiya died, I decided to sell everything and find a good one. Too bad he turned out to be an asshole." Naruto leaned back and met Sasuke's gaze, though it proved more difficult a task than he would have thought. "I bet you didn't realize I wasn't joking when I said I had an incurable illness."

"How sick are you?"

Naruto shrugged and tapped a hand to his chest. "I could drop dead today, tomorrow, in five years. Who knows when this thing is going to finally give out? I guess you're pretty glad you found out now and all it cost you was lunch."

"Don't joke about it." Sasuke's scowl darkened. "You being sick wouldn't stop me from seeing you."

"You say that now, but how would you feel when you have to wait on me hand and foot. Would you want to take off time from work to sit with me in the hospital or possibly hold my hand when I eventually lay dying from heart failure?" Naruto knew he was being harsh, but in reality, his words weren't far off from the truth. His illness would be hard on any relationship he developed. He had come to the conclusion that he would die alone in some hospital with maybe a kind nurse with him when he was ushered into the afterlife.

"I would think you are trying to scare me off." Sasuke cocked his head, not breaking their gazes. "You'll have to do better than that."

Naruto arched a brow. "How would you like to give up sex as you know it?"

"You can't have sex?"

"I can, but...why am I even bothering to explain this to you. We don't have a relationship. After today, we won't see each other again." Why did it hurt so much to say those words? It wasn't like he felt anything but attraction for the man.

Sasuke's face took on a more serious expression. "I wasn't lying when I said I found you interesting. Do you realize how hard it is to find someone who I'm not bored of in ten minutes? I would not mind seeing how far things could go with us."

"How far things will go?" Naruto gave a growl and leaned close enough that his nose nearly brushed Sasuke's. "I'll tell you how far it goes. In a few days, months, years, my heart will get tired of all the shit it has to do and start going into failure. It will get weaker and weaker until it just decides to stop. Then I will die and leave whatever is left of my money to charity because there is nothing else in my life. That is how far things will go."

"Are you finished?" said Sasuke without blinking.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "What do you want from me?"

"How about a second date?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Is that too much to ask?"

Naruto shook his head in exasperation. Most guys would have left after they found out about his condition. He knew it had shocked Sasuke. Instead of the usual look of pity on his face, there was one of added interest. "Oh, you're one of those."

"And what is that?"

"You're one of those perverts that get off on giving pity fucks." Naruto shoved a finger in Sasuke's chest. "Well I don't do pity fucks."

"That's good, because neither do I." Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's wrist. "I don't scare off from something I want. If you really don't want to see me again, say it. Say it right now, right here, and I will leave and never see you again."

The pain was back in Naruto's chest and he fought the urge to rub the area over his heart. Those words tore at him because they were something he had wanted to hear for a long time. Why wasn't this man turning tail and running? They were barely more than strangers who met by chance. "Why are you doing this?"

"Say it, Naruto." Sasuke's hand tightened faintly on the wrist held in his grasp. "It's up to you."

Sasuke apparently knew where to hit the hardest. He didn't want to say it, because he didn't want him to go away. There was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke would leave as the others before him. If he steeled his heart to it, maybe he could have a little bit of a life before he got too sick.

"Fine. I'll go out with you again." Naruto tugged his hand from Sasuke's grip. "But there are rules. Nothing physical. I can handle a stroll, but anything fast paced and I'm out. No theme parks or rollerblading or sky-diving. God, you don't know how bad I want to go on a roller-coaster."

"A movie at my apartment tomorrow night? Is that tame enough for you?"

Naruto nibbled on his lip. He wasn't worried about Sasuke raping or killing him. Being a good judge of character always made up for his weakness in constitution. Even all the guys that had left him were good men in general; they just hadn't had the stomach for being in a relationship with him. "Fine, but you better have some good food."

"Deal."

Naruto shifted as Sasuke tossed a few bills on the table to cover the cost of the meal. "So, you going to take me home or do I need to ride the bus?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dangled his keys. "I should make you ride the bus for being so annoying."

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Naruto with a grin. Even if he knew nothing would come of this, he was happy for a chance to enjoy himself on a date before the eventuality of his illness's progress.

* * *

Naruto was not sure what to expect when he stepped inside the spacious apartment. He could tell Sasuke had money, his car was indication enough of that. This was definitely not what he was expecting.

The apartment was nice, but sparsely furnished. The walls were nearly bare and the only piece of furniture was a large black leather sofa arranged across from a large television. There weren't even any throw pillows on the sofa to give it some color. For all of Sasuke's arrogance and personality, this place certainly did not reflect it. He obviously took the Asian trait of minimalistic literally.

"Have you lived here long?" asked Naruto with an arched brow.

"A few years," said Sasuke. "Would you like to eat before the movie?"

"I've got an even better idea. Let's eat watching the movie. Your couch looks brand new. Let's break it in." Naruto stopped mid-step when Sasuke chuckled and slapped his head with his hand. "Idiot. I didn't mean it like that."

Sasuke smiled and led Naruto into the kitchen where several pots were steaming on the stovetop. It smelled good...really good. "Did you cook this?"

"I like good food, but I don't want to eat out all the time." Sasuke began dishing up pasta onto their plates.

The herbs used in the sauce tickled Naruto's nose pleasantly. He could cook enough to get by, but nothing like the meal before him. It was deceptively simple, but the flavors told another story. As he settled on the sofa and began eating, he began to think he had died and gone to heaven. "I want to marry you right now."

"That was easy," said Sasuke. "I thought getting you in my grip would be harder."

"If you cooked like this for me every day, I would be your slave."

A gleam entered Sasuke's eyes. "Is that a promise?"

Naruto chose to ignore the comment and dug in wholeheartedly into the food—enjoying both the company and the movie. Soon, Naruto was curled up on the sofa beside Sasuke, his attention completely on the action playing on the television. He did not notice the way Sasuke's attention was riveted on him.

After a particular set of humorous dialogue, Naruto turned with a grin to Sasuke, only to be startled by the intense look on his face. "What?"

"I was just watching you."

A flush crept up tanned cheeks. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Sasuke lifted a hand, only to stop and lower it once more to his lap. "Like I've said before, you interest me."

"What about me is so interesting?"

There was a pause, Sasuke frowning and cocking his head. "I couldn't really name one thing. I suppose it's because you're so different from me."

"And here I thought it was my good looks that ensnared you into my trap," said Naruto jokingly.

"They helped," chuckled Sasuke.

Again Sasuke lifted a hand, only this time he did not stop. His fingers trailed down one of Naruto's cheeks. Never once did his gaze leave Naruto's eyes as he followed the line of Naruto's jaw down to where his pulse thrummed rapidly beneath the skin.

Naruto was nearly breathless. His heart was going much too fast, causing him to feel lightheaded. None of his previous boyfriends had ever come close to making him feel like this. He was suddenly afraid his heart was going to explode in his chest with its uneven pounding.

Sasuke leaned forward and brushed their lips together. It was a simple kiss that lasted no longer than a few seconds before he pulled away. Naruto wanted to scream at the short duration. "Why did you stop?"

"You said you needed slow."

"Yeah, but I didn't say I needed it to be on the level of a schoolyard kiss." Naruto inched a little closer. He was willing to throw caution into the wind and forget about his heart for a while.

The loud pounding in his ears and the sense of vertigo was ignored as he latched onto Sasuke's lips. His tongue darted out to tease the full lower lip just before his teeth latched onto the upper. The gasp from Sasuke was more satisfying than anything he had ever experienced. With this kiss alone, he found himself becoming greedy. He wanted more like this—kisses that said more than words ever could.

Naruto was always good with words, but today, he just wanted to kiss. He wanted to feel as if he had a lifetime to learn the recesses of the mouth now opened for him. Even knowing he would not be allowed that, he continued to kiss Sasuke as if this was his last kiss on earth.

Tongues slid slickly over each other. Naruto could taste the wine from the meal on Sasuke's tongue and it was delicious. When he pulled back, his breath panted and his chest hurt from the pounding of his heart. And he had never been happier.

"Are you alright?" murmured Sasuke.

Naruto leaned his head against his shoulder and took several long , slow breathes. "Just give me a second."

He could feel the hard press of an arousal from where he was half laying on Sasuke's lap. He grinned to himself and glanced at the screen where the credits were beginning to roll. "I guess this means our date is over."

"I can find another movie," said Sasuke, the smile obvious in his deep voice.

Naruto started laughing and gave a final nuzzle to the smooth pale jaw before pulling back reluctantly. "I think I should go."

"Will I see you again?" asked Sasuke.

There was no way Naruto could turn him down, even if it was the best thing for both of them. He wanted to keep feeling this. It wouldn't last, but he didn't care. He would continue to take as much as Sasuke was willing to give him. "You bet your ass you'll see me again."

This relationship was going to hurt him far more than any in the past. He knew without even giving it much thought that he was going to fall hard and fast for Sasuke because he already had. But, it did not matter. He would take what he could get for as long as he could.


	2. A Meeting of Hearts, Part Two

**Warning:** adult content.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto for the tenth time. He took great pleasure in the annoyance Sasuke exuded in his silence and asked the dreaded question again, just for the pleasure it brought him in causing that small twitch to appear in Sasuke's right eye. Teasing the lengths of Sasuke's willpower was ever so enjoyable. It served him right for keeping the details about their current expedition a secret with only the vague instruction to wear jeans comfortable shoes.

"Have you ever heard of patience?"

"Nope," he answered with a grin. "I'm just a big kid."

"I have no trouble believing that."

"You're just jealous. It takes a real man to let go of his inhibitions."

"And you just want me because of my car."

Naruto could not lie and say he didn't have a serious hard-on for the smooth lined sports car. He reached down to stroke the supple leather seat, unable to hold back the sigh that rose in his throat. He closed his eyes and listened to how the purr of the engine mixed almost erotically with the smooth jazz pouring through the Boise sound system. Man, he loved this car. If only he could convince Sasuke to let him drive it.

"Will you stop fucking my car."

Naruto's eyes popped open, his face twisting in a faux grimace. "Well, at least the car puts out. Don't you, girl."

When Naruto started stroking the arm rest as if it was a lover, Sasuke reached over and slapped the back of his head with a playful tap. "Stop that."

"Don't listen to him, girl. He's just jealous of our love affair."

"I can't believe you."

"Cars have feelings too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and flipped the blinker on the sports car, taking a turnoff on the interstate and following signs down the road until they reached the makeshift parking lot for a local fair. Naruto's eyes widened and he sent Sasuke a perturbed and hurt glance. "I thought I told you no theme parks."

"This isn't a theme park, idiot, it's a fair. There is a difference." Sasuke extracted his lean frame from the vehicle and watched as Naruto remained in his seat with his arms folded over his chest like an annoyed child who did not get his way. "Come on, stop being a baby and trust me."

"Fine," groused Naruto. Even with his trepidation, a small sliver of excitement worked through him. Jiraiya had avoided taking him anywhere that might overtax his heart. Naruto had simply followed in the example as he grew up.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him up the gravel covered impromptu road toward a stall where entrance fees were being collected. He did not seem to care who saw them with their hands linked and that thought warmed Naruto even more. He had never cared what other people thought of him. Liking men was just who he was, and he was not ashamed of it. Jiraiya had taught him that much about self-esteem. That Sasuke seemed to feel the same way endeared him to Naruto even more.

"Two," said Sasuke to the woman seated behind the stall.

"So, what can two hard hitters like us do in a little country fair?" asked Naruto, unable to keep the frustration from his voice when he looked at a wheel spinning wildly up ahead to the sound of riders screaming their lungs out at the thrill. Damn, but he wanted to ride that thing.

"Are you always this difficult?"

Naruto shrugged and grinned. "Maybe I just like causing you to make that sexy face."

Another roll of the eyes. How in the world Sasuke made that look sexy was beyond Naruto.

"First things first." Sasuke led Naruto through several stalls of the best smelling food he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It all looked so good, he was salivating by the time Sasuke pulled them into a line.

They stopped before a stall selling just about everything bad for you imaginable. There were signs promoting hot dogs, corn dogs, chili dogs, hamburgers, and grease laden french fries. All this to choose from and it was when Naruto saw the entire roasted turkey leg that he fell in love. "I want one of those."

Sasuke glanced to the man in front of them as he was handed the huge seasoned drumstick and chuckled. "Two turkey legs it is."

They took seats at nearby benches with matching turkey legs and roasted corn on the cob. Naruto was in hog heaven. The meat was tender and seasoned deliciously.

"Hark ye, I am the lord of yon manor." Naruto pointed his half eaten drumstick towards a fun house set up with a medieval theme. "I claim all this land for my kingdom."

"I think you're mistaken." Sasuke leaned his shoulder against Naruto. "I believe I'm the lord and you my lady."

Naruto released a very unladylike snort. "Like you'll ever see me in a dress...you on the other hand would look divine in taffeta."

"Is that a secret kink of yours, Naruto?" The purr in Sasuke's voice had Naruto's pants beginning to feel slightly tighter than he would have liked. "Do you want to see me in a skirt and women's underwear?"

"You're such a bastard," he growled in response.

The two laughed and Naruto felt his apprehension easing. It didn't matter if he couldn't fully experience everything the fair offered. Sasuke was making it more than enjoyable.

"Well, my lady Naruto, are you finished with your turkey leg?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Yes, Lady Sasuke." He could not stop the laugh from rolling from him at the look given them by a passing couple. Just the thought of what deviant images were going through their mind was more than enough amusement.

"You're scaring the locals."

Naruto's grin widened. "I think it's you who are scaring them, Sasuke."

"You keep thinking that." Sasuke led Naruto to a stall selling tickets and the apprehension Naruto felt when they arrived was back. Sasuke wouldn't go on rides and leave Naruto standing on the side line, would he?

"Stop looking like a kicked dog." Sasuke held up a string of tickets. "Those thrill rides aren't the only thing to do at a fair."

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been to a fair." Naruto poked out his lip and grumbled under his breath as Sasuke pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

"Have you ever been on a Ferris Wheel?"

Naruto watched the large wheel make its rounds. It looked fast, but judging from the number of couples, old and young, riding, he figured his heart could handle it. "No."

Sasuke handed Naruto two tickets. "Try it out."

Sasuke wasn't going with him? "Hey, wait a minute. What about you?"

"I'll sit this one out."

"Oh no. I'm not getting on that alone. If I'm going to die on that thing, you're going down with me." Naruto wrapped a hand around Sasuke's wrist and pulled him with more strength than he knew he possessed. If he was going to ride his first amusement ride, Sasuke was going to be with him.

The line moved fairly quickly until they were seated side by side in the small chair. He glanced at Sasuke, noticing his face was considerably paler than usual. As soon as the wheel began to move, lean hands latched onto the bar across their lap and his eyes clenched shut.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, hands clenching even tighter when the chair would rock even slightly. "Just tell me when it's over."

Naruto laughed and leaned against him when their basket stopped at the top. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Shut up. Just tell me when we reach the bottom."

An idea grew to life in Naruto's mind. He lifted a hand to Sasuke's cheek and turned his head so that their lips could press. It was partially in gratitude, but also meant as a way to relax Sasuke. He shouldn't have to miss out on the amazing look of the fair spread out before them. It took a moment, but soon Sasuke's lips were moving beneath his.

"Nice," he whispered when some color returned to Sasuke's cheeks.

The wheel started up again and though Sasuke was not completely relaxed, he was not in that almost panicked state of before. Naruto's hand lifted to press over Sasuke's heart. Just feeling the steady, if a bit rapid, beat was perhaps the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He found himself not wanting this ride to end. It was the most free he had ever felt in his life.

But it did end.

As they stepped off, Naruto leaned against Sasuke with a smile on his face. "Thank you for riding with me even though you were scared."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Just keep it between us."

"Deal."

They moved away from the ride and strolled together in companionable silence. The fair was amazing to Naruto, more so than he thought it would be given the limitations of his heart. He tugged Sasuke to the carousel, not caring that two grown men riding around on pink ribbon decorated horses looked gay as hell. As they made their way down the fairway, it was the games that really drew Naruto's attention.

"Let's play a game." Naruto grinned at seeing the milk can ball toss game. He had an amazing aim. According to Jiriaya, if his heart had not been so weak, he could have easily had a career in the majors as a pitcher. "Watch this."

Naruto dug two dollars from his pocket and handed them to the man before Sasuke could offer to pay. He dug his feet into the dusty ground and released his pitch.

And only knocked down the top bottle.

"What the fuck?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "I'm not impressed."

"Oh fuck no. It must have been a fluke." Naruto handed the man another two dollars. "I'll get it this time."

The result was the same. "This thing is rigged."

He was going to beat this game if it was the last thing he did. The game would not get the better of him. His heart be damned. He ignored the way the uneven pounding was starting to thump a little too hard in his chest.

Naruto was about to dig another two dollars from his wallet when Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try."

Sasuke slid some cash to carney running the game and shared an understanding look with scraggly, grease stained man. Picking up the ball and shooting Naruto an amused smirk, he pulled back his arm and released the ball.

Each of the milk bottles tumbled down.

"Winner!"

"Bullshit," growled Naruto.

Sasuke's smirk was incorrigible when he turned his gaze to Naruto. "Which prize would you like?"

The only thing that stood out was a large, overly stuffed red fox. "Just give me the fox."

Naruto snatched the stuffed animal from the vendor with a glare as Sasuke led him away. "You asshole. How much did you pay him to win?"

"It was all skill, Naruto."

"The fuck it was. You better tell me or I will sick Kurama on you."

Sasuke's brows rose in surprise. "Kurama?"

"Yeah. I watched a couple of episodes of YuYu Hakusho after meeting you. It was the first Japanese cartoon I could find."

"So you decided to name the fox after an anime character because I'm Japanese?"

Naruto cradled Kurama under his arm. "You got a problem with that?"

Sasuke wore a particularly smug look on his face. "None at all."

Warmth heated Naruto's chest and his heart gave a heavy thud in his chest. Sasuke was making him fall hard for him—harder than he already was. He had never met someone who was so amazingly perfect that Naruto's imperfections seemed all the more evident when compared to him. He shouldn't keep playing this game. It would only make things harder when they parted ways, but he didn't want it to stop.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke frowned and clasped a hand to Naruto's shoulder. "Should we leave?"

"I'm fine." Naruto turned his grin on Sasuke. "I was just thinking about how I could go for another turkey leg, my lady."

"Idiot." Sasuke snaked a hand around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

Naruto allowed the motion and grinned. He felt like an idiot already because he had already decided that he could not give Sasuke up. His heart, weak little shit that it was, had already made the choice for him. Damn, it was going to really hurt when things ended between them.

* * *

Naruto was still high from the fair when they pulled into the drive of his small apartment complex. Today had been amazing. He wanted more—more for Sasuke and from himself. It had been over a year and a half since he had slept with another guy and his hand just wasn't the same as feeling a warm body pressed against him. Sasuke being the sexy bastard that he was did not help the issue. Kisses and light petting were just not going to do it for him tonight.

Instead of getting his things, saying goodnight, and leaving the vehicle, he sat nervously nibbling on his lip. When had he, Naruto Uzumaki, ever been nervous about asking a guy to come up to his room? Just because he had one foot half in the grave did not make him a pussy. He simply needed to bite the bullet and spit out the words that were dancing just on the edge of his tongue.

"You want to come in?" The words were spoken in such a way, the intent was obvious, as was the look in his eyes as he met Sasuke's gaze.

The tension in Sasuke's body was nearly palatable. Apparently, Sasuke wanted this as much as he did. "Do you want me to come in?"

The lump in Naruto's throat returned and he shifted in his seat. "Yeah, wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

Naruto was practically shaking as he led Sasuke to his lower level apartment. The exterior was coated in chipping stucco and more than a few dark water stains. The inside had not been much better when he had leased the place. It took quite a bit of elbow grease over several weeks before it could even be considered livable. Thankfully, Naruto was not without connections, or rather, Jiraiya was not without them.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," said Naruto with a grin as he ushered Sasuke into the small foyer.

The almost too small apartment was the exact opposite of Sasuke's apartment. Where Sasuke's place had an almost minimalistic aura, Naruto's was filled with knickknacks and a lifetime of memorabilia collected by both him and his deceased grandfather. Some might think the place cluttered, but somehow, Naruto was able to play it off as cozy. It was clean, and everything had its place, even if the walls could barely be seen for all the framed pictures.

Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke was staring at a picture. It was one of him when he was around twelve or thirteen. He had been hospitalized after developing a bad case of pneumonia. Jiraiya was seated beside the bed and both were making bunny ears with their fingers behind each other's heads. A nurse must have taken the picture and even if the atmosphere was a bit depressing, the look on their faces was anything but. If not for Jiraiya's boisterous personality, his life would not have been as happy as it was. He taught Naruto how to be himself, even when being trapped with a weakened heart.

"That's Jiraiya. He wrote porn. He caught me reading one of his books when I was twelve. Most other parents or grandparents might have burst a blood vessel, but not him. He went out and bought me a couple of Playboy magazines. It didn't take me long to realize it wasn't breasts that turned me on." Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Did that bother your grandfather?"

"Jiraiya? The king of porn? I think it inspired him. He even wrote a few gay novels under another name. I think he wrote them especially for me." Naruto shrugged a shoulder. "I miss him a lot."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke shifted so that his shoulder pressed against Naruto. "I miss my parents too."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's warmth. For the longest time they stood there, simply sharing a moment of comfort between them. It was nice not to feel alone any more.

It was Naruto who made the first move. He was tired of letting Sasuke be the only one driving this thing between them. Fear of where it would lead was pushed aside in favor of living in the moment of it. He slid a hand beneath Sasuke's polo shirt and up the length of his spine, feeling each boney nob on his way up to the hard muscles covering broad shoulders.

Sasuke hissed and pulled back and turned just enough so that their noses brushed. His pupil was blown so that it nearly encompassed the entirety of his dark brown eyes. "You sure about this?"

"Damn, Sasuke, do I have to spell it out for you?" Naruto took a step forward and pressed Sasuke down onto the slightly worn sofa. He moved quickly and straddled lean hips. Without giving Sasuke a chance to dispute the act, he slammed their lips together and practically devoured Sasuke's lips for all he was worth.

He was, perhaps, taking things a little too fast. It was easy to forget the sometimes strict limitations placed on him by the faulty organ attempting to adjust to the rush of excitement and lust thrumming through his veins. His heart was already pounding in his chest with more force than was likely healthy. With Sasuke, he simply had no willpower to slow down, at least not at first. He would slow down after he ate his fill of the warm mouth and hot tongue prodding at his with excitement. His fucking heart could give him that much.

Naruto pulled back only enough for him to jerk Sasuke's shirt over his head and touch the warm skin beneath. They had never gone much farther than where they were now. He could always feel Sasuke holding back, likely unsure of Naruto's limits. It was a sweet sentiment, but far too frustrating to a body that needed more. Even if it was breaking his own rules when it came to sex, he wanted more.

"Don't just sit there like a blow up doll."

The words caused Sasuke to jerk beneath him and his hands lift to press under Naruto's tee-shirt. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll let you know when to stop." He could not tell if the words he spoke were a lie or the truth. His mind was blending everything into a blur of lust. The want he felt for Sasuke was allowing him to push aside his own sense of self-preservation in favor of the promise of mind-blowing release.

Naruto panted heavily from his place straddling Sasuke's hips. Things were going too fast and not fast enough. His heart was pounding far too quickly in his chest and his body seemed to be going into overdrive. Their shirts were discarded and their hands were touching each other. After what Sasuke had done for him today, there was nothing that could stop him from jumping him at the first available moment. He had wanted Sasuke before, but now he wanted him all the more.

"Fuck," hissed Sasuke when Naruto began rolling and grinding their jean clad crotches together. His hands wrapped around the gyrating hips to slow down the motions.

Naruto pulled back, his bruised and swollen lips parted from his panting breath. "Scared I'll make you come in your pants?"

"Among other things," he panted in a half-hearted retort.

"Don't worry about me." It felt like throwing caution into the wind. Had any of his lovers felt this good or this right? What he experienced with them did not even compare to the lust racing through his veins from Sasuke's presence.

Their lips met again and he could feel Sasuke giving way beneath him. What had happened to his rules about keeping things mild? Jiraiya had drilled in the way things had to be more than once. With Sasuke, he couldn't help but throw caution into the wind.

Lips pulled apart and Sasuke bit down on his collarbone and all thoughts went out the window. His heart sped up, trying honorably to keep up with the lustful demands from his body. It simply was not able to maintain the pace they were demanding of it, especially not after the excitement brought on by their afternoon at the fair.

He opened his mouth to tell Sasuke they needed to slow down when a warm palm dove deftly into his partially opened trousers and wrapped tightly around his erect penis. "Oh, shit."

"Fuck, Naruto. You feel good in my hand."

Breathing was becoming impossible and his heart sped up even more, losing any rhythm it might have maintained. "Sasuke...oh God."

Over the past several weeks since they met, they had not gone farther than kissing and mild petting. Things seemed to have developed quickly with neither able to control themselves in the heat wave created. He threw caution into the wind demanded more than his body could deliver at such short notice.

And still he wanted more.

His teeth bit down on Sasuke's lower lip and tasted blood on his tongue. He was acting like a wild thing, demanding and demanding despite the toll it was taking.

That small amount of pain seemed to set Sasuke off. His normally slow stroking hands began rubbing and gripping even more desperately. He had pulled Naruto even more tightly against him and begun grinding the open flies of their pants together. It was a build-up of tension that had risen over the last few weeks now reaching a head for both of them.

Naruto's back arched and his hips rocked with desperation against Sasuke. It felt so good. And he thought he felt free when riding the Ferris Wheel. This was so much better. His vision was dim and he failed to see the warning signs of overexciting his heart. The endorphins rushing through his bloodstream effectively masked it to his lust clogged brain.

Sasuke's hand freed their equally dripping penises from their boxers and pressed them together. The sweat and leaking pre-cum provided just enough of lubrication for them to slide against each other. Their heat bled into one another and their groans filled the air.

This was what it felt like to lose control. His dick hurt so badly and his balls were drawn up so tight against him that he thought they would burst from the fullness they carried. "Fuck...damn," he panted.

Sasuke seemed of equal mind because his hand having gone slack after bringing them together tightened his grip and pressed them even more fully together. The whisper of Naruto's name against his throat was even more arousing, causing his heart to jerk and pulse in an uneven thrumming.

His lips whispered entreaties to Sasuke while spots danced before his eyes and his chest struggled to find breath to fill his lungs. It felt as if he was dying, and if such was the case, he held not an ounce of fear because the feeling of blood rushing through his veins and the pleasure echoing in his brain was more than he had ever experienced.

He wanted more and less. The pleasure and the pain in his chest and lungs was nearly enough to cause him to lose consciousness. "Sasuke," he gasped out as fingers rubbed the head of his penis.

It was enough. It was too much.

With a small gasping cry he jerked and shuddered in the pleasure rushing through him. Sasuke bucked and groaned beneath him and their mutual release combined on Sasuke's hand as he stroked them through their orgasm.

The strength to stay aware quickly left him in the wake of his orgasm. Oxygen deprivation and the strain his heat was under was enough to cause what had been light spots of darkness on the edges of his vision to completely take over his mind and send his body into a state of lockdown. It was no use struggling to bring his heart under control. It was far too overexcited and out of rhythm to even try to calm.

As consciousness left him, he whispered Sasuke's name into his ear. He found himself suddenly not wanting to die, at least not until he had a chance to experience more moments like this. His entire life had been spent in a state of limbo, neither dead nor alive. If he could have just one more day, month, year with Sasuke, he would willingly go into death with a smile on his face knowing that he finally knew what it was like to love someone.

Sasuke shuddered and panted against Naruto. His breath caused the damp, blond hair at his temple to shift under the puffs of breath. "Damn, Naruto."

He felt the body laying heavy against him go limp in the aftermath of their orgasms. The heart pounding against his chest was almost scary in its uneven thrumming. His hand grabbed for one of their shirts and wiped the cum before shifting their bodies so that Naruto was no longer sprawled across his lap but laying on the sofa.

The instant he saw the pale face before him, his heart stopped. He should not have been that pale. "Naruto?"

There was no response and his heart stopped. A good orgasm could make a mind black out for a moment or two, but he had never known anyone to actually lose consciousness. But then, he had never been with anyone like Naruto. He knew Naruto was sick and had been warned about putting undue strain on his heart. Hearing was very different from following through. The touches and kisses had expanded and he had fallen prey to Naruto.

"Wake up, you idiot." Sasuke patted Naruto's cheeks frantically and cringed at the clammy cold feeling.

"Shit. Fuck." He scrambled for his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed 911.

Crouched by Naruto's side, he felt so useless. He wasn't like his brother. His extent at first aid was putting a Band-Aid on a cut and a pack of frozen peas on a swollen bruise.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend has a heart condition and collapsed. I need an ambulance." He ran a hand through his hair and reached for Naruto's limp hand. It was his fault. If he had only forced them to slow down, Naruto would not be in this state. He had allowed his lust to take over and now Naruto could die.

"You're calling from a cell phone. What is your name and address?"

Sasuke rattled off the address and apartment number. He felt almost numb and worthless when the operator asked about any medication Naruto was taking. It was not something the two of them discussed. In hindsight, perhaps they should have. Perhaps he should have pushed Naruto about his illness. Knowing and seeing were two very different things.

"Sasuke, I need you to prop your boyfriend up. It will make breathing easier and keep from putting undue strain on his heart. The ambulance is on the way so stay on the line with me."

He immediately reached for several pillows and gently pulled Naruto up into a reclining position, taking the time to fasten his jeans and clean him up a little. He had just sat back when the sound of sirens reached his ears.

Watching the EMTs begin treatment was the hardest thing he could do. Naruto was still unconscious and the panic barely held at bay was beginning to take over. He was offered a ride in the ambulance, but declined. They told him they were taking him Mercy General and sped away.

Panic nearly overrode all his control. There was only one person he could call, only one person he trusted with Naruto. It seemed impossible to keep his hands from shaking as he attempted to locate a familiar number. He dropped the phone twice before the connection was made and he heard his brother's dry voice pour into his ear.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Itachi...I need your help."

**AN:** Next update will be Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the support and praise of this.


	3. A Meeting of Hearts, Part Three

"Sasuke?" The typical teasing undertone of Itachi's voice was gone upon hearing the stress evident in Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Itachi, you need to help Naruto."

"Sasuke, you're not making any sense." There was the sound of words being softly spoken in the background followed by the rustling of clothes. "Where are you?"

"Mercy General."

"Why the hell are you at Mercy?"

"Just meet me there." Sasuke ended the call and quickly jumped into his car. His hands shook as he attempted to turn over the engine and he was forced to take a few deep, calming breaths before trying again. It was all he could do to drive and had to focus all his energy to keep from ending up in a wreck. His phone chimed several times to display Itachi's name, which he ignored. If he picked up the phone, it would distract him from the painfully difficult task of speeding down the highway.

He was closer to Mercy General than Itachi and waited for him outside beneath the awning near the front of the hospital. Itachi was there shortly after him, much faster than he should have arrived considering the distance of his apartment from Mercy General. Seeing the worry etched on Itachi's face as he strode quickly for the doors caused a rush of guilt to burgeon forth in Sasuke for making his brother worry enough to cause him to risk a speeding ticket. Naruto needed him and currently he was all he could focus on.

For the short few weeks he had known Naruto, he knew he wanted Itachi to be his doctor. Naruto had never asked and Sasuke had never offered to introduce them. Early on, Naruto had put his foot down before Sasuke could even offer to arrange an appointment with Itachi, saying that if he had an appointment with any doctor; it would be with his own merit. Sasuke had let it pass. He wasn't going to press the issue. Naruto didn't seem that sick anyway.

"Sasuke?" Itachi half jogged to where Sasuke stood shivering in the slight chill of the evening. "What happened? Why are you at this hospital? You should have come to Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes traced over his brother. His long hair was pulled back in a messy queue. There was the beginning of a hickey where his neck met his shoulder and his lips had considerably more fullness to them than was normal. It was hard to miss that his brother had been with someone when he called. "You had a date?"

"She's not important."

That was probably true. Itachi was a true love 'em and leave 'em type of man. He rarely had girlfriends, instead preferring sex partners and one night stands. Perhaps it was some psychological trauma or some remnant caused by their parent's accident while Itachi was in college and Sasuke still in high school. Itachi seemed to use women as little more than a fleeting distraction. They always left his company with the knowledge that it would never be anything more than physical pleasure. It always baffled him how his brother never contracted an STD of some sort. Condoms did not protect from everything.

Until Sasuke met Naruto, he had not been much different. Relationships were a casual passing of the time—mutual pleasure with none of the troublesome romantic entanglements. He always got what he wanted and had approached Naruto with much of the same mentality. Things had not progressed in their usual manner. Nothing about Naruto was simple. The more time he spent with him, the more he wanted until he was completely hooked. Naruto was not a casual encounter. He was different.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi's hands on Sasuke's shoulders forced him away from focusing on the obscure ramblings of his mind and back into the present. "What happened?"

"Naruto needs you. He has something wrong with his heart. I want you to help him. I'll pay you whatever you want. You're the best and I want him to have the best. I don't care if he bitches at me later because I asked you to come. I need you to do this for me."

Itachi frowned. "Who is Naruto and what happened to him?"

"Naruto Uzumaki—my boyfriend. He has a bad heart. We were...being intimate and things got out of hand." Sasuke glanced towards the interior of the hospital. "I want you to be his doctor. Please, Itachi."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

Sasuke grabbed at the material of Itachi's light jacket. "Please, Itachi."

Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright. You sit in the emergency waiting room and I'll come see you when I know something. I don't have privileges at this hospital so it might take some time. We'll talk about this in depth later."

Sasuke nodded and walked with his brother as far as the emergency waiting room. He trusted Itachi. The man was an ass most of the time, but when it came down to it, he was a brilliant cardiologist and surgeon. Naruto was safe in his hands.

Itachi gave Sasuke a once over before nodding and making his way to the emergency nurse. "I was told one of my patients was brought in. I would like to talk with the attending."

The nurse recognized him immediately and buzzed him in before rushing off to find the attending physician. A large bearded man with kind eyes and an easy smile walked forward. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, the attending. The nurse said we have one of your patients? It's not often one of Itachi Uchiha's patients would find their way into a hospital in this part of town."

"You know me?" Itachi did not smile, but accepted the offered hand.

"Who doesn't know of Itachi Uchiha?" Dr. Sarutobi folded his arms across his chest. "Since I currently only have one patient suffering from heart trouble, I'm going to assume you're here for Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, what is his status?"

"Passed out from what the paramedics told me. We've determined it was due to an arrhythmia. I've prescribed Bepridil Hydrochloride to try and bring it under control. It's still pretty irregular. He'll likely need more than medication to bring it fully under control. For now, we've simply been trying to stabilize him enough to be able to question him about his doctor and current medications."

Itachi nodded. "May I examine him? I don't have privileges at this hospital, but as he is my patient, I would like the courtesy of checking him out."

"Of course. I don't think there is much we can do for him. The ultrasound we did of his heart shows pretty severe muscle damage and the ECG supports it."

Itachi nodded. It was not completely unusual to have a young patient with heart trouble, less common than older individuals, but not unusual. Illness and birth defects could easily explain away a young patient under the care of a cardiologist.

Sasuke seemed particularly attached to Naruto, more so than he had ever seen. Such attachment fired him even more to insure this Naruto Uzumaki was properly treated. It was, perhaps, a bit of conflict of interest for him to treat his brother's boyfriend. If he was not who he was, he might agree. He had a widespread understanding concerning him and his ability to completely distance himself from his patients while administering care to them. It was true and he made no qualms about admitting to it.

Dr. Sarutobi pulled back a curtain to show a young blond male, early to mid-twenties. A nasal cannula was inserted into his nose and bleary blue eyes stared at the two as they approached.

"Damn...Sasuke called you, didn't he?"

"That he did. Apparently you two were getting a little too rambunctious for your own good."

Naruto grinned weakly and gave a small shrug. "What can I say; I can't beat them off with a stick. I'm just that hot."

Itachi shook his head and plucked the chart from a waiting nurse's hands and scanned the initial assessments made by Dr. Sarutobi. "You're a very sick man, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Just call me Naruto, we're practically in-laws."

"Joke all you want, but Sasuke is in the waiting room about to have a heart attack himself." Itachi turned to face Dr. Sarutobi. "Could I have a few minutes alone with my patient?"

When they were alone, Itachi pulled up a rolling chair and settled into it. "So, Sasuke wants me to be your doctor. How about you tell me how sick you are and we go from there?"

"Sick enough for it to fuck with my sex life, but not sick enough to croak in the next couple of minutes." Naruto shifted on the bed and tugged at the nasal cannula. "I hate these things. They always feel so damn weird."

"Leave it alone. How long have you had problems with your heart?"

"Oh, the question game. I'll tell you what; I'll answer a question if you answer one of mine. My heart has been a living piece of shit since I was five. I've been on medication, it's a good thing I'm gay because I'm probably shooting blanks down below. My turn for a question. How long has your receptionist worked for you?"

Itachi arched a brow. "About two years. Who was your last doctor?"

"Dr. Tobi."

Itachi gave an almost unperceivable wince and muttered under his breath, "And you're still alive?"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Naruto. "Is she really that great of a receptionist?"

"She is very organized."

The comment earned a snort from Naruto. "Have you slept with her?"

"Do you think that is any of your business?" retorted Itachi.

"You can't answer a question with a question. That's cheating."  
"And that is two questions in a row."

Naruto gave a snort. "You've got to be quick to keep up with me."

Itachi suppressed a chuckle. Naruto Uzumaki was an interesting fellow. Even with his sickly pale skin and large blue eyes, he came off as someone who was in complete control of his mind. He was young, but not stupid. "Why all the questions about my receptionist?"

With the wave of a hand, Naruto settled back against the raised head of his bed. "We'll get around to it later. Since you still haven't answered a question to my satisfaction, I'll say it is my turn. Who did you leave to come see me?"

"No one important."

"Does he or she know that?"

"That's two questions." Itachi chuckled and sat forward. "You're an interesting fellow, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke said the same thing when we met. I have to tell you, this sexiness can only handle one man at a time. I really would die if I had to be with both of you."

Itachi ignored the sexual innuendo. "Where did the two of you meet?"

"Outside your office building." Naruto shifted on the bed, his gaze never leaving Itachi's. "After your receptionist had me thrown out for trying to make an appointment. I was flat on my ass and he offered a hand up, then he bought me lunch as an apology for his brother having such a bitch of an employee."

"He hasn't said anything to me about it."

"I asked him not to." Naruto plucked at the clear tubing leading to the oxygen dispenser behind the bed. "I told him I would handle things."

Itachi had kept his face neutral throughout most of their conversation, with only the occasional smile or chuckle. This, however, pissed him off and he was not known for having an easy temper. His ability at keeping a cool head was one of the reasons he was such a well-respected doctor. He'd known when he started making a name for himself that many of his patients would be wealthy, but he had never turned away anyone and volunteered one day a week at a free clinic. Never in his life had he turned away a patient without at first meeting with them and that someone working for him had, caused unbidden anger to rise in his chest.

"Oh, I see she didn't tell you. I may not be wealthy and I certainly don't look it, but I have some money stashed away. I've been living off of ramen noodles and cheap canned soup to make sure I would have enough money for my treatment and whatever you charged me." Naruto flopped back against the bed. "I told Sasuke not to arrange an appointment with you because I don't like depending on people and I didn't want him to think I was using him to get to you. I really like him a lot."

"When was the last time you went to see Dr. Tobi?"

"Three months ago. I'm running low on meds, but damn, that idiot will probably kill me if I go back. I've been trying to find another doctor, but I really wanted you. If I'm going to die young, I want to know everything possible was done before hand and you're the best there is."

Itachi closed the chart and stood. "I'm having you transferred to Konoha Hospital. I have privileges there. From today onward, I'm your primary physician."

"I'm fine, my heart has already calmed down. Another hour or so and I can go home," argued Naruto.

"No, you are not fine." Itachi walked to electrocardiogram machine and tore off the paper and spread it across Naruto's lap. "Look at these rhythms. This is not fine. Your heart is having trouble keeping a beat. I doubt it was only today that brought this own. I haven't seen your full medical history, but I would imagine that this is something that has been growing steadily worse. I won't make any treatment speculations until I get a full work up on you, but we may have to put in a pacemaker. You're going to Konoha so I can monitor you. Now I'm going to go let Sasuke know that you aren't dead before he follows through with my previous assessment and has a heart attack so he can join you in that bed.

Naruto's lower lip shot out. "You're kinda bossy."

"I had years of growing up with Sasuke to perfect it."

Naruto sighed and turned his gaze from Itachi, signaling their conversation was finished. Some color had returned to his cheeks and his breathing had smoothed out. The medication was helping with the arrhythmia, but was only a Band-Aid fix.

Itachi saw a lot of stubbornness in Naruto. There was energy in him, aching to get out. If his ECG was any indication, his heart was working towards the end game. The organ could have years of strength left in it, but not without proper care. Even if Sasuke was not part of the equation, he would have taken him on as a patient.

"Hey."

Itachi turned to see Naruto half sitting up on the bed. The firm line of his jaw stood out and his lips were turned down in a frown. "You're not doing this because of Sasuke, are you?"

"Sasuke only got me here. I'm taking you on as a patient because I want to. Sasuke does not decide who I take and don't take."

Naruto relaxed back. "Do I still have to stay in the hospital?"

"Yes."

The pout reappeared. "Then don't tell Sasuke anything bad. I want to keep him around a while."

Itachi inclined his head. "Rest up. I'll arrange for an ambulance to take you to Konoha."

Stopping a nurse, he asked for her to get together the transfer paperwork for him. The sooner he could get Naruto into his home field, the more comfortable he would be.

"I heard you're transferring him."

Itachi turned to see Dr. Sarutobi leaning against the nurse's desk. "It will be easier to treat him if it is in a hospital I am familiar with."

"I don't blame you. This hospital tends to get all the indigent and uninsured patients. We don't have big name doctors or the luxuries of having people willingly choose this place. The amenities are pretty crappy too. I keep waiting for the city to shut us down, but they never do."

"Don't sell yourself short." Itachi signed the forms to arrange for transport from Mercy to Konoha. "At least you care. That's more than most of those big name doctors can say."

"Does that include you, Dr. Uchiha?"

Itachi smirked. "If you asked my brother, he would tell you I am a heartless bastard."

Dr. Sarutobi laughed and extended his hand to Itachi. "Most siblings would say that. It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Uchiha."

Itachi paused and reached for his wallet, pulling out a card with his contact information. "If you need a consult or decide you want to change venue, give me a call. Doctors in this neighborhood usually burn out quickly, I would hate for that to happen to someone who cares about his patients more than his paycheck."

"Thanks." Dr. Sarutobi pocketed the card. "I think I'll hang out here for a while. It's nice feeling like I'm making a difference to people."

Itachi nodded and made his way to the waiting room, internally bracing himself for the hard part of the evening—dealing with Sasuke. His brother was busy sitting in a hard waiting room chair, nervously tapping his leg and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Is that my brother sipping on hospital coffee?"

Sasuke's gaze jerked up and he was on his feet, sloshing a bit of the coffee over the rim and to the grimy floor. "It's not that bad."

"If you like drinking motor oil." Itachi took the cup from Sasuke's hand and tossed it to the trash bin. "Walk with me."

"What about Naruto?"

Itachi shrugged and opened the door for Sasuke. "He'll live. I'm having him transferred to Konoha. I can better look after him there."

"What happened?"

"A lot of things, I'm sure. The excitement of coital pleasure didn't help, but it was not the underlying cause. I'm not going into details because Naruto asked me not to."

Sasuke gave a shove to Itachi's shoulder. "Stop being an asshole."

"When it comes to Naruto and his wishes, I'm not your brother, I'm his doctor. If he wants you in on his medical problems, then he will tell you. He's not going to die tonight or tomorrow, I can tell you that much."

Sasuke's shoulders slumped and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm just worried about him."

"You always were a compassionate child—different from me and Father." Itachi took a breath. "I'm going to head to Konoha and meet the ambulance there. You should go home and get some rest."

"I'll follow you there."

Itachi smiled and turned to head to his car. He had expected nothing less from Sasuke. If he could have his way, he would wish Naruto had never come into Sasuke's life. Even without a full work up, his gut told him that Naruto was eventually going to become very sick. He would do everything in his power to help him, but in the end, there were so many things that were out of his hands. A lot of the future would depend on Naruto's will to fight and hold on as long as possible. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would eventually need a transplant. It could take months or even years, but the day would come when he would be forced to put his name into the UNOS database and pray for a match.

Then, there was the look on Sasuke's face. He actually felt something for the man being treated in the emergency room. That was something he had hoped would happen to his brother. Both of them had been raised in a strict family, but were still loved. When their parents had died, it had hit them both hard, Sasuke especially so. Itachi had transferred from Harvard to a local college so that he could stay with his brother and help him.

"Maybe having Naruto Uzumaki in Sasuke's life won't be such a bad thing after all," he mused as he slid into his car and left the run down hospital parking lot.

* * *

Naruto shot the EMT sitting with him in the back of an ambulance an annoyed look. "Does your partner even have a driver's license?"

"Don't know, never asked him."

Heaving a sigh, Naruto gripped onto the sheet covered stretcher. If not for the straps holding him in place, he would have likely gone flailing around the interior. The bored look on the EMT's face didn't reassure him to his safety with the madman behind the wheel who seemed to enjoy taking turns on two wheels instead of four.

"You do realize I'm not dying, don't you? There's no rush."

"I've learned to let Hidan have his fun. It's the only way to keep him in control," answered the EMT.

"Fun? What the hell is he, a psychopath? How is nearly wrecking an ambulance on every turn fun? If I have a heart attack and die, I'm going to come back and haunt you."

The man arched a brow and smiled. "You probably won't be the only one."

Naruto gave a huff and closed his eyes. They had to be nearly there. This late at night, the traffic was minimal.

"We're here!"

The back to the ambulance opened and a grinning face came into view. "Welcome to your new home, you ungrateful shit."

"What the hell?" Naruto gaped at him. "You can't say that to me."

"Just ignore him," advised the other EMT. "It's what I do."

The driver, Hidan, scowled at Naruto. "Don't think I didn't hear you bitching about my driving. The next time you're bleeding out in the back of my ambulance, I'll make sure to go extra slow, just for you."

Naruto glared at Hidan, going so far as to stick his tongue out at the man. Perhaps it was a little juvenile, but when he had plenty of uncomfortable tests to look forward to, he figured he was due a little childishness. As Hidan returned the action, there was nothing Naruto could do but laugh. When he was lying in bed being poked and prodded, he would make sure to remember that.

Itachi was standing in the emergency room hallway just as Naruto was pushed through the door. "So nice of you to be here to greet my arrival."

"You're certainly a bit more chipper," commented Itachi dryly.

"Well, unlike you, I had my life flash before my eyes numerous times on the ride here." He sent Hidan a scowling glare and received one in return. "It caused me to reevaluate my life."

"I'm sure it did. Sasuke is waiting in your room. I would advise you to be candid with him."

"I'm always candid," Naruto retorted. "Mostly."

The look Itachi gave him had Naruto cringing both internally and externally. "He knows my heart is bad. What more is there to tell?"

"Just don't keep things from him. Patients facing serious illnesses do better with friends and family they can talk to. I'll be your doctor regardless of your relationship with Sasuke."

The EMTs helped Naruto onto the mobile bed and a nurse looked to Itachi for instruction. "Take him up to room 345."

Konoha Hospital was more of a spa than any hospital Naruto had ever been inside. It was a hospital with the standard anesthetic smell and forced smiles, yet it seemed nicer somehow. It did not have that underlying sense of illness and death.

The room he was pushed into was large with a massive window and attractive curtains, not the usual ugly thick things used mainly to block the sun from the patient's room. The art on the walls was airy and uplifting, instead of appearing fake and cheap. There were already several bouquets of fresh flowers and a few balloons probably bought in the twenty-four hour hospital gift shop. Sasuke, sitting stiffly in a plush chair, was on his feet the moment Naruto was pushed into the room.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke moved immediately to his side and settled a hip on the bed once the nurse moved the bed into position. "I haven't stopped worrying since the paramedics took you away."

"I'm cool. You just took my breath away, pretty literally." Naruto tried to plaster a lecherous grin on his face, but Sasuke obviously was not fooled. "I'm fine. I've had arrhythmias before. Itachi will probably get my chart faxed to him, adjust my meds, run a few tests and I'll be home in a day or two. This is happened before and I did warn you."

"So you did. You also said your previous boyfriends had trouble dealing with your illness and ran away at the first sign of trouble. I won't be going anywhere."

Naruto was almost afraid Sasuke was going to say that. He wanted him to stay so badly, but he was also afraid of what his staying would mean. Why was it so hard for him? He was stuck in an emotional limbo with no equilibrium.

When Sasuke leaned in and pressed their lips together, Naruto could not hold back the sigh of contentment. For a moment, he basked in the warmth of Sasuke's kiss before grinning against his lips. "You know, I told you not to call your brother for me."

"Well, I wasn't going to call that doctor of yours after all the crap you told me about his crazy ass."

Naruto pulled back with a smirk. "I'll forgive you this one time, but you've used up all my forgiveness for a lifetime."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I guess that means I'll have to be on my toes to make sure I don't offend you."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Grabbing Naruto's head, Sasuke pressed their brows together. "Just don't do that again."

He wanted to tell Sasuke that it would never happen again—that he would only get better from here on in. It was something he wanted desperately to tell him. But, it would be a lie and lying to Sasuke was something he could not bring himself to do, even if it meant easing his mind. "I can't promise that," he whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because if you promised me something, I know you would do your damnedest to keep it. And because I am greedy and selfish."

Naruto smiled and looped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Me too."

To be continued

**AN:** You guys rock. Thanks for the praise and support. Next update will be Monday. :D


	4. A Meeting of Hearts, Part Four

Naruto shifted on the hospital bed. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable. It was a strange plastic mattress filled with a foam-like material. The problem was that it just was not a real mattress. A real mattress was thick and plush with a thick down filled mattress pad...not that he had ever had a premium mattress before, but a fella could dream.

"Are you listening to me, Naruto?"

Naruto's jerked his eyes back to where Itachi Uchiha stood at his bedside, chart cradled in hand. "Yes?"

He could have sworn he saw the corner of Itachi's eyes twitch. The motion was nearly unperceivable and he almost didn't catch it. If not for years spent watching people, he probably would not have.

"And I thought the airhead blond rumor was just that."

"Hey!" Naruto sat up in the bed, instantly regretting it as the blood seemed to rush from his head and his eyes crossed as the world began to spin. He had definitely risen a bit too quickly to that baited quip.

"Idiot," snapped Sasuke as he jumped from where he sat and moved quickly to Naruto's side. "Are you trying to stay here on a more permanent basis?"

Naruto shot Sasuke a pout. "I've just been lying here too long."

"And you're going to lie there even longer if you don't have this procedure," interrupted Itachi. "Your heart is not in good shape, but you're not to the point of being sick enough to be placed in UNOS, at least not yet."

"I know." Naruto dropped his head and stared at the thread count of the sheet spread across his lap. "It's just..."

Sasuke's eyes widened visibly. "You're scared."

Naruto felt a wash of shame work through him. He always put up a brave face, but in the face of a procedure that might kill him prematurely, he couldn't stop that dark tendril from working through him. Death was an inevitable part of his life. He knew the smell of it after having spent a large portion of his childhood in beds beside other very sick children. Some of them survived...some didn't.

"Implanting a pacemaker is a standard procedure. I've done more than I care to count and have yet to have anyone die on me."

"Then you're statistically due, right?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly and turned to his brother. "Itachi, can we have a moment?"

Itachi frowned, but nodded and exited the room. The two were left alone with the silence and artificial lighting.

"Were you all talk about not fearing death?"

Naruto shivered slightly and lifted his gaze. "I know I'm going to die, just like I know you're going to die. And Itachi will die. And everyone in this hospital will die. I suppose, the threat of it happening sooner rather than later has me a bit on edge. I've never had anything to really live for, not really. There was Jiraiya, but that was different."

"And now?"

"Do I have to shout it out?" Naruto pouted. "You in my life has changed everything."

"I hope that's a good thing, because that is how I'm going to take it."

Naruto's smile faded and he clutched at Sasuke's hand, perhaps a little too fervently. "I don't know if it's a good thing or not."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sick. I've always had this idea that I would die alone, in a hospital...younger than should be allowed. Having someone in my life...someone permanent, well, it changes things. Sudden, I'm very scared. I'm scared and I don't know how to recover from that fear."

Sasuke's hands lifted to cup Naruto's face. "Scared of dying?"

Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes and trickled slowly down his face. "Scared of living."

The truth of his words was an almost tangible thickness between them. Their gazes never parted and their breath puffed slowly between their closely arranged faces.

"I'm scared too," said Sasuke.

"Why?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know. Finding something I never expected. Hurting you. Losing you so soon."

"If you're scared and I'm scared, who's going to be the brave one?" said Naruto with a small smile.

"Itachi?"

A small laugh burst from Naruto. "Yeah, he seems pretty fearless."

"I used to want to be him. I followed him around everywhere when we were children. We used to go to the Caribbean during the summers with our family. There was this guy, he was a little older than us, but he would hang out with us and showed us all the local places. We became pretty good friends and still keep in touch. Those summers were amazing."

"I've never been to the Caribbean," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "If you get well, maybe we'll go some day."

"Well...that's the thing." Naruto's hands lifted to Sasuke's chest and then slid around his neck. "I'm not going to get much better."

"You'll get a new heart eventually."

The only response Naruto gave to Sasuke's words was a slight fluttering of his lashes. He pushed back the feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach whenever he thought of the endgame. Itachi talked about receiving a transplant as if it was a certain eventuality. Naruto knew very well that it wasn't.

When he was fifteen, he was hospitalized for tests. It wasn't a new experience and he embraced it like he always did, with a grin and a shrug. He had shared a room with a boy on a transplant waiting list. Shin had been a few years older than him, but they had struck up an easy friendship. His brother, a boy named Sai, was a bit of a weird duck, but not too bad all around.

During their time together, their similar situations had eased them into friendship. Shin had possessed a deep hope and assurance in his doctors and the system. Despite the statistics, he was certain he would receive a transplant. Throughout the hospital stay, Shin's heath continued to decline until finally, he passed away under the mournful eye of his stepfather, Sai, and Naruto without ever receiving that much wished for news from his doctors.

The experience had been a sort of eye opening experience for him as he realized that he would soon be in that position. The only difference between him and Shin was that their timetables were slightly different. Either way, he had little doubt he would die waiting for a heart just as his friend had.

Staring at Sasuke, he could not find it in him to verbally affirm what he knew was his eventual fate. He could not stand to see that firm belief visible in those amazingly dark eyes fade away. So, he made the decision. He would not put his faith in getting a new heart, but instead enjoying every moment he could with Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll get a heart," he lied. God, he hated the taste of it on his tongue. But for Sasuke, he would lie a thousand times.

"And the pacemaker?"

Both turned to see Itachi leaning against the door, a small smirk on his face. Sasuke was on his feet and storming across the room. "What the hell, Itachi? I thought I asked you to leave."

"I left as Naruto's doctor, but I'm standing here as your brother. I don't want to see you get hurt, so as your brother, I'm going to push for your...significant other, to listen to the advice of his doctor."

"Don't you think that is strangely self-serving since you are my doctor?" asked Naruto with an arched brow. "That doesn't make you a very nice person."

"Perhaps, but I never said I was a nice person." Itachi moved more fully into the room. "So, you'll have the procedure? Without it, I can guarantee that you will be on the UNOS list within six months as opposed to longer with the pacemaker. It will make it easier for your heart to keep a somewhat normal rhythm."

Naruto nodded wearily. "It's two against one, then?"

"We aren't against you, Naruto." Sasuke moved back to the bed, but instead of sitting, laid down beside him. "I'll support whatever you decide."

"And if I don't want the operation?"

Sasuke swallowed, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing up and down. "I'll be pissed, but it's your decision."

Naruto grinned. "You know that giving in is the same as enabling, don't you?"

"Would you rather I slugged you and tied you down until you signed the forms?"

A sparkle of interest twinkled in Naruto's eyes. Now that idea had possibilities. Oh, if Sasuke only knew how very kinky Naruto could be, at least in his mind. His body prevented him from acting out any of his more sordid imaginings. "The thought has promise," he purred.

Itachi rolled his eyes and took the papers he had set aside and handed them to Naruto. "I would prefer to stay out of your sex life as much as possible. But if you don't have this procedure, you won't have much of one."

"Will we—" Naruto trailed off and grew red in the face. Since when was he ever embarrassed about sex?

Itachi's eyes sharped and the smirk on his lips grew in prominence. "What was that? You'll have to be more direct with your question if you want me to answer."

Naruto glanced to Sasuke, whose face was growing redder with each passing moment. "You fucking asshole. You know what I mean."

Sasuke lifted a hand to his face. "God, Itachi. Why, for once, can't you be impartial?"

"Because even though Naruto is my patient, you are my brother. It is my goal in life to torture you in any form or fashion I deem appropriate. If that involves embarrassing you with sex questions, then so be it."

"You're such an ass."

Itachi's lips twisted in a grin and his attention shifted back to Naruto. "To answer your question, yes. You'll have the same restrictions as before, but you will be able to resume sexual activities, provided I release you after evaluation of your condition following the procedure."

Naruto nibbled his lip before nodding. "Give me the damn paper."

"Making a sick man fill out paperwork," he grumbled as he began signing and initialing throughout the pages.

Handing them back to Itachi, he slumped back in sudden exhaustion. The worry. The truth. The fear. All of it was weighing heavily on his constitution. If the pacemaker could give him a little longer with Sasuke, he would be a fool not to take it. The risk was low enough that Itachi seemed unconcerned.

"I'll get this filed and arrange for the procedure. You'll probably be out of here in a couple of days if everything goes well."

"Good, because I have things to do," grumbled Naruto. It wasn't necessarily a lie. He had called the suicide hotline and talked to his boss about his current hospital stay, but he really wanted to get back to it. Until Sasuke, talking people through a low part in their lives was something he found surprisingly fulfilling since he had been there. And there were still days when depression made it hard to find any strength at all.

"You'll be fine," said Itachi as he was leaving the room.

"You've got an ass for a brother."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Agreed."

"I hope it's not hereditary, because I feel bad for his future kids." Naruto started picking at his nails and focusing on random odds and ends in the room. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Stay with me until they take me away for the procedure. This is usually the point when they get scared and leave. I guess the fear and stress get to them."

Sasuke's eyes darkened and his hand shot out to grab the hand not housing an IV port. "I won't leave you. They were all stupid because they don't realize what they gave up."

Naruto smiled. "I think I'm the lucky one. If they hadn't left, I probably wouldn't be here with you."

"No, we'd still be here because you still would have landed on your ass outside Itachi's office. The only difference would be that I would have had to...convince your boyfriend to vacate your company."

"Oh really?" Naruto chuckled. "And how would you have done that?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," answered Sasuke.

"I have a pretty wild imagination."

Sasuke smiled and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm glad. Once you're better, I fully intend to take advantage of that."

"You fiend," growled Naruto. "You would tease a sick man who is unable to do anything?"

"No," chuckled Sasuke. "I'll tease you."

Naruto laughed, already feeling himself relax. He prayed for the pacemaker to be a miracle fix for him. Now he really did not want to leave Sasuke's side ever.

* * *

The tap of fingers on the keys of a Sasuke's lap top distracted Naruto from the show playing mutely on the wall-mounted television. The problem was that the rhythm was off, as if Sasuke's heart was not really into what he was doing.

Naruto felt this was an appropriate time to interrupt him. "What are you writing?"

"A story about a boy and his dog."

Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuke. "Seriously?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slid his black rimmed glasses from his face. "No, you idiot. I was being sarcastic."

"Hey, there's no need for name calling."

Sasuke released a chuckle that sounded a little too forced, and stretched his legs outward. "But it is so much fun."

Naruto pouted and glanced at the laptop. "Seriously, what are you writing?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's an look at life during the Great Depression, the struggles and how the world changed as a whole during that time."

"Really? Sounds boring, kinda like something I would be forced to read in school. Why don't you write something interesting, like a story about space pirates or hell, even that boy and his dog would probably sell to the masses that wanted a dumb read."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "I don't write 'dumb reads' as you put it. I'm respected by my publisher and by my reader base."

"Reader base? What, all five of them. God, Sasuke, for someone as sexy and smart and fun as you, you write boring ass shit."

A scowl pulled down Sasuke's brows and he slammed his laptop closed. "Stop being an ass."

"I will if you will." Naruto grinned and flopped back on the bed.

Sasuke snorted and popped his neck a few times. "At least I don't have to wear a hairnet."

Naruto lifted a hand to touch the little hat used to keep his hair coming free and interfering with the sterile room. The nurse had brought it in for him to wear several minutes prior and he decided to pimp it for all it was worth. This wasn't his first rodeo after all, even if it was his first major bought with surgery.

"Hairnets are the latest style. Move over lunchroom lady, Naruto Uzumaki is bringing the sexy back." Naruto's grin widened at the sound of Sasuke's chuckle rolling over him. The closer it came to the time for the procedure, the more nervous and jumpy Sasuke became. Every time the door to the room opened, Sasuke would jolt and pale.

Naruto felt it was his duty to relax Sasuke as much as possible. It was rather funny that Sasuke seemed more nervous about what was going to happen than Naruto...and it was him that was having the procedure. Now it was just a matter of waiting until they took him down to where Itachi was prepping for the procedure. God, with the way Sasuke was acting; he was going bring about a heart attack on himself before the end of the day.

The silence that fell between them wasn't working so good for Sasuke. He didn't want to even think of what sort of thoughts were running through Sasuke's head to bring on that sudden pallor spreading across his cheeks. Naruto was being forced to turn into a one man act just to keep Sasuke's mind away from the bad thoughts obviously making a place in his mind. Thank God he was not a woman and pregnant; Sasuke would obviously be one for sympathy contractions.

A grin teased the corner of his lips at the thought. Well, seeing Sasuke panting and pushing down during his 'labor' was an amusing thought. He would file that one away for later amusement.

"You'll be going down soon," said Sasuke, finally breaking the silence.

"I think the surgical floor is up."

Sasuke shot him a deadpanned look and Naruto shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

With a roll of the eyes, Sasuke stood and moved to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. "Are you nervous?"

Obviously not as much as you, he thought, but instead answered with a small nod. "A little."

"I'll be here when you wake up." Sasuke words sounded almost as were spoken as much for himself as for Naruto's sake. A warmth spread through his chest and he lifted his hand to his heart. The organ, piece of shit that it was, recognized Sasuke as someone who had wormed his way inside. It was more than before. Sasuke was more.

He picked at the thin material of his hospital gown and tried to find some words to say, anything. It did not matter if they were stupid; he just wanted to say something to him. "Why do these things let your ass hang out? Have you ever wondered, because I have? I've been in a lot of hospitals and they all leave your asses floating in the breeze. The nurses are always on you to walk down the hall but, geez, every time I do, my ass just about freezes off. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not particularly keen to show off my ass to everyone and their grandmother."

Sasuke arched his brow. "You could just put them on properly."

"I don't care how you tie these fuckers; a breeze slaps your ass like a coach in a football player's locker room every single time."

Sasuke relaxed a little more. "You could always walk around the room if you want to stroll."

"You're just saying that because you want a chance to ogle my sexy ass." Naruto twisted in bed just enough to show a bit of hip to Sasuke. "Admit it."

Sasuke's smirk was back and his eyes gleaming dark gems. "I would not be opposed to that suggestion."

"See." Naruto leaned back into his bed. "I was right thinking you were a pervert."

"It takes one to know one," retorted Sasuke.

"I fully admit and accept my pervert side."

"I'm not sure that is something you should admit publicly."

Both turned to see Itachi standing in the door wearing green hospital scrubs and relaxed expression. The man looked as if he was not the least bit concerned about the upcoming procedure. Seeing him so calm and unconcerned relaxed Naruto, but Sasuke was another matter. Instead of relaxing at his brother's entrance, his body went tense. Naruto could see the panic beginning to return to Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke, think Itachi would let us walk to the O.R.? I kinda feel the need to feel the wind on my ass."

Sasuke blinked and stared at Naruto before giving a small huff. "Idiot.

Itachi inclined his head and stared at the two. "I would rather not look at anything below the waist. I'm afraid that is not my area of expertise."

"Yeah, I get you," replied Naruto. "There is a lot of sexy in this body. It's hard to deal with it at first."

Sasuke snorted and stood, walking slowly to his brother. "Itachi."

Itachi's gaze shifted to his brother. "Sasuke."

"Take care of him. I need him."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as Sasuke returned to the bed. Naruto was slightly speechless as lips were pressed his in a rather deep kiss. He couldn't help but respond, lifting his arms to grasp onto Sasuke's broad shoulders as he was kissed senseless.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he repeated as he finally pulled away. "I'm going to go get some coffee."

The remaining two in the room watched Sasuke leave before Itachi shifted his attention back to Naruto. "I never would have believed my brother could be...whatever the hell that was."

"Me either," replied Naruto slowly, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips in search of some of the taste of Sasuke. "Damn, now I'm horny."

"I would say you should deal with that now, but I would rather you not have a heart attack before we get your pacemaker in place."

"Does that mean I'll get to deal with it later?"

Itachi gave a small cough. "Contrary to what I said yesterday, what you do with my brother is not something I care to know about. I'm still not sure what I think of you other than you are a loud, somewhat obnoxious pain in the ass that my brother is completely in love with. If anything happened to you, I'd have to deal with the fallout."

"Does that mean your hand won't accidentally slip during the procedure?" Naruto grinned up at Itachi. "Because I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't like that."

"No, he most certainly would not." Itachi stared at Naruto, his eyes narrowed and calculating. "I wish I had an easy, permanent fix for you, but your road to health is going to be very bumpy."

"It's not the destination, but the journey. Isn't that an old saying they toss around?" Naruto sighed and slumped against the bed. "But, I really wish it wasn't one I had to take."

Itachi's face softened. "I wish that as well."

The nurses came in moments later and released the locks on Naruto's bed and began pushing him from the room, bed and all. He watched as Itachi followed behind, something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Was it compassion?

The operating room was cold as he was transferred from his bed to the table. He ignored the cold air brushing his bare ass. It never failed that his ass was going to get cold at least once while in the hospital.

"Good morning, Naruto. I'm Dr. Kora. I'm your anesthesiologist." The woman's eyes smiled as she set about hooking up a drip to Naruto's IV. "You're going to start feeling really tired."

"Hey, Itachi?" Naruto mumbled as the drugs pulled the darkness teasing the edge of his consciousness in like a warm blanket.

Itachi stood over him, mask and an unusually colorful head covering in place. Damn, he looked weird as hell, so different than before. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What...did you...do with that bitch?" He fought back the pull to give into the darkness. He wanted to hear what Itachi said.

A mask was pressed over Naruto's face and gas flowed into his lungs just as Itachi answered. "I fired the bitch."

Satisfaction was the last thing he knew before everything went dark.

* * *

Naruto groaned and shifted on the bed as he came into full awareness. He had a very vague recollection of waking up in the recovery room with a vague pain in his chest, for once having nothing to do directly with his heart. He recalled asking for Sasuke, but being too out of it to recall what the nurses said to him.

His head still carried a bit of that fog and his chest still hurt, the pain a little less vague and more localized. A dry tongue licked at equally dry lips in a futile attempt to moisten them. He shifted his gaze around the room until it landed on where Sasuke was dozing in the chair at his bedside with his neck contorted in such a way that he was sure to have one hell of a stiff muscle when he finally woke up.

Opening his mouth to speak, only a small croak escaped. Damn, he sounded like a frog. He was certain they had done the operation on his chest, not his throat. Another futile licking of his lips and he tried again, this time a bit more successful in his endeavor. "What's a guy...got to do...to get a drink?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "You're awake."

"Captain Obvious here." Naruto slumped back against the pillows. His brain was so foggy, that lame line was the best he could come up with.

"Do you need anything?"

Naruto would have chuckled at Sasuke's ignoring of the comment. Instead, he licked his lips and nodded. "Water."

Sasuke grabbed a styrofoam cup of water and brought the straw to Naruto's lips. The water was room temperature, but given how dry he felt, it was the best thing that had ever crossed his lips. He tried to gulp it down, but Sasuke being the bastard that he was, pulled it back after only a few sips.

"More," grumbled Naruto, only to be denied.

"You shouldn't drink too much too quickly. It will make you sick."

Naruto heaved a sigh; he was too tired to fight, though he managed to get in a muttered 'bastard' before his heavy eyes fluttered closed once more.

When next he woke, it was to the sound of quietly spoken words. "You know, if you're going to talk about me, you could at least leave the room."

Both Itachi and Sasuke turned to Naruto. Sasuke sent a small smile in his direction and Itachi maintained an almost emotionless stare.

"Glad to see you're awake." Itachi moved to his bedside and tore a strip of paper from the ECG. "The pacemaker is working perfectly and the procedure went through without a hitch."

There was a smug undertone to Itachi's words that caused Naruto to roll his eyes. "So, when can I get out of here? Sasuke and I have to make up for lost time."

"I'm going to keep you here for a couple of days to monitor you." His dark eyes shifted between his brother and Naruto. "No funny business."

Naruto pouted. Not that he would ever try to hump Sasuke in the hospital. That was just wrong.

When he and Sasuke were alone, Naruto grinned and relaxed against the bed. "I bet Itachi is watching my monitor from the nurse's station just to make sure we aren't fooling around."

Sasuke arched a brow. "Probably."

Naruto's brows bobbed up and down. "Want to fool around?"

Sasuke looked torn between reprimanding him and laughing. "Do you even feel like fooling around?"

"I always feel like fooling around." Naruto moved over in the bed and patted the white coverlet.

Sasuke smiled and settled with him on the bed. "Let's wait until we get home to fool around."

Naruto gave a low, playful whine. "Spoilsport."

"I don't want to deal with Itachi. Like you said, he's probably watching."

The chuckle that rumbled from Naruto's chest caused his small surgical scar beneath his collarbone to ache slightly. "He comes off as a pervert. It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for."

Sasuke sighed as the laid together on the small bed. "Naruto, I was thinking about some things while you were in surgery."

"What's that?" Naruto sensed the seriousness of Sasuke's tone and a small trickle of fear worked through him. Sasuke couldn't be preparing the words to leave him. He said he wouldn't and Naruto had finally accepted that Sasuke was in it for the long haul.

"I was thinking that it might be more convenient if we moved in together."

Those were certainly not the words Naruto was expecting to hear. "Come again?"

"I want you to live with me. You bitch about how my apartment has no life, well why don't you change that? Itachi and I are independently wealthy. We don't need to work. I can afford anything you want. We can go pick out furniture and whatever else you want to make my apartment less bare."

Naruto floundered for a moment before speaking. His mind, usually quick to analyze was suddenly very empty. Sasuke wanted him to move in with him? He wanted them to live together?

His heart picked up its pace, the sound suddenly very loud in his ears. "Sasuke...are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Naruto swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "You do know I suck at cooking, right?"

"I'll cook for you, that way I can make sure that you don't eat a lot of junk food."

"I've a bad habit of drinking out of the milk carton."

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's chest. "So do I."

"You're really, really sure?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke lifted his head and stared into Naruto's eyes. "I'm sure."

Sudden Naruto felt as if he had come home. For the first time since his grandfather had died, he felt as if he was finally where he belonged.

**AN:** Next update will be on Wed/Thur. I hope you all enjoy.


	5. A Meeting of Hearts, Part Five

Naruto sat staring at Itachi from across the length of the exam room. "If you're telling me I have to give up sex, you had better take another look at those numbers. Because I'm horny as hell and living with Sasuke doesn't help in that respect."

"And if giving up sex would extend your life?"

"I call bull shit on that. If anything, giving it up would shorten it considerably. What about all those studies that say sexual release help with stress? I'm a guy. If you kill my opportunity for sex, you might as well kill me."

Itachi shrugged a shoulder. "They were done on healthy people."

Naruto pulled a well rumpled paper from his pocket and glared at Itachi. "I've had to give up salt, fat, and greasy and delicious hamburgers. I am not, and I repeat, not going to give up sex too. You might as well kill me now."

There was an expanse of silence before Itachi chuckled and took a seat on the black rolling stool in the exam room. "Did I say you had to give up sex?"

"You all but implied." Naruto folded his arms and pursed his lips in a small pout. "I mean, even Sasuke has been abstaining. I offered to blow him, but he said no."

Itachi wrinkled his nose and held up a hand. "I'd rather not hear details of my brother's sex life."

"Please Itachi. The lack of sex is adding more stress than abstaining avoids."

"Let's see what your pacemaker reads first."

Sliding closer to Naruto, Itachi gestured for him to lie back on the table and pushed a machine closer. Placing a receiver on Naruto's chest directly above the small scar from the pacemaker insertion, he stared at the readout from the machine with an intense gaze.

Naruto swallowed the thick lump in his throat. It wasn't so much the sex that he wanted, though that was a delight he did long for. It was more that feeling of intimacy that came with it. He and Sasuke were intimate. Naruto held Sasuke cuddled against his chest every night. They had intimate moments, but for men, sex equated intimacy. They weren't women. They needed that physical connection.

"What's the verdict? Should I just go ahead and join a monastery?"

"Don't be impatient." Itachi printed out the results and clipped them in the chart. "Your pacemaker is doing what it should and surprisingly, that little bit of support has temporarily stabilized your heart. Think of it as a crutch, taking some of the strain from your heart by helping to keep it in rhythm. It's a Band-Aid, but I would rather keep you as healthy as possible for as long as possible. All we can do is monitor you for now. You've been taking your medication?"

"This sucks," grumbled Naruto though he nodded affirmatively to Itachi. He'd had a lifetime of his heart being shitty, but now that he had found Sasuke, it was even more of a bitter medicine to swallow.

"You love my brother."

"Did you think I didn't?"

Itachi sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "It's not that. We both know what is coming and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Not much we can do about it. I'm not leaving him. I don't think I can go back to being alone again, not after having someone like that."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm glad he found you. I'm glad he finally has someone."

"Me too."

A smile curved Itachi's lips. He stood and moved to the door of the exam room. "Take care of him."

Naruto stared at the empty doorway. He supposed that was as much of a blessing as he was going to get from the man. A sudden though broke through his mind. "What a minute, you asshole. What about my question? I want to have sex, damn it."

Itachi was standing by the desk where his newly hired receptionist looked as if she was going to expire from embarrassment. "I'm afraid my schedule is full," said Itachi with a smirk.

"You asshole. You know what I meant."

The smirk on Itachi's lips widened. "Fine. You have my permission to engage in sexual pleasures with my little brother, just try not to get overly excited."

"Can't promise that." Naruto glanced at the red faced receptionist and gave a small choking laugh. He felt his own face growing as red as the woman. Well, this was embarrassing.

"Sorry about that..." He glanced at the small plaque containing her name. "...Hinata."

"It's alright," she mumbled, the red nowhere near leaving her cheeks. "It's obvious Dr. Uchiha likes you."

Naruto snorted. "Is that what that is?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and scribbled out a prescription. "Take these every day and have Hinata set you up with an appointment in a couple of weeks. I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

"Should I feel flattered?"

Itachi ignored him and turned to make his way to his office. "I expect you to call me if anything happens."

"You wish," shouted Naruto before turning a brilliant smile on Hinata. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata smiled shyly and took Naruto's offered hand. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"So, what is it like working for Dr. Asshole? Spill all the juicy bits."

"I'm not really sure. I just started a few days ago." She glanced around as if looking for anything to draw her away from her embarrassment. "He's very nice."

Naruto groaned dramatically. "You're no fun. Well, keep an eye out for any blackmail material. I'll pay you good for it."

Her eyes went wide and her lips moved though no sound escaped. Naruto suddenly felt bad for her and gave her a small pat on the head. "Hey, I was kidding. He's kinda like my brother-in-law, so it's alright for me to fuck with him."

She blinked several times before smiling. "I wasn't aware Dr. Uchiha had a sister."

"He's got a brother."

She frowned in confusion before red flushed her cheeks again. "Oh...oh!"

Naruto grinned and took the card marked with the date of his next appointment from her limp fingers. "I'll see you next time, Hinata. Don't let that asshole bully you. I think he's good at it."

With a smile on his face, Naruto left the office and made his way outside. It was nice to leave the building on his feet instead of being tossed out on his ass. Sasuke had a meeting with one of his editors for his boring ass book, but promised to pick him up as soon as it was over. The sun was warm, so Naruto settled on the very bench he and Sasuke had sat on when they met. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to bask in the sun.

Cool lips brushed his and he smiled into the kiss. There was no mistaking that taste of peppermint and spice. "You're a little late."

"Meeting ran over. What did Itachi say?"

"That I am a sexy beast."

Sasuke glared and gave a slight tug to Naruto's tussled blond hair. "You know what I mean."

"You're not disputing the sexy beast thing."

"Because you are a sexy beast." Sasuke placed another kiss on Naruto's lips. "Now, what did he say?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That I should be careful not to get too excited. I told him that would be impossible since you are too sexy for words."

Sasuke gave a sniff. "So what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I am going to rock your world as soon as we get home."

Sasuke chuckled. "Then you're going to have to wait a while. I'm tired of you complaining about the furniture, or lack thereof."

"So?"

"So," said Sasuke with a smirk. "We're going shopping."

Naruto released a pitiful whine. "Sasuke...you're killing me."

"Relax." Sasuke's hand stroked down Naruto's chest, ghosting lightly over Naruto's groin in a teasing stroke. "I'll take care of you later."

"Is that a promise?"

Sasuke grinned and tugged Naruto to his feet. "It is."

"Fine. Let's go shopping."

* * *

Naruto balked as they entered a high end furniture establishment. The furnishings were seriously overpriced even if the quality was impeccable. It was not the sort of place Naruto ever shopped, having gotten what little furniture he'd bought at the local Goodwill.

"Well?" asked Sasuke.

"Well what?" Naruto blinked dumbly at Sasuke. What the fuck did he want him to do?

"Go shop."

"Wait a minute. You're living there too, you know."

Sasuke smirked and shrugged as a saleswoman began approaching them. "I'll hold the right to veto any decision you make."

"Ass," grumbled Naruto as the woman with the false smile plastered on her face arrived to greet them. "Making me do all the work is a shitty thing to do. I'm an invalid."

"Bullshit," purred Sasuke in Naruto's ear. "You couldn't be an invalid even if you tried."

Then he turned to the saleswoman. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto. We're going to be buying a lot of furniture today. Make sure he gets what he wants."

"Yes, sir." She snapped to attention and eyed Naruto with a discerning eye. For a moment, he thought it would be a repeat of that snooty receptionist in Itachi's office.

The two stared each other down, Naruto preparing to bristle in indignation before the woman's smile shifted from false to real. There must have been something in him that she approved of, because it sure as hell could not be his comfortably worn jeans and baggy tee-shirt. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto. My name is Sakura. What sort of furniture are you looking for?"

"Umm...comfortable?"

Sakura giggled and gave Naruto a wink. "I know that. I mean pieces. Do you need a sofa?"

"Actually, that is the one piece we don't need. We do need some pillows for it, though."

Sakura tapped a manicured nail against her chin. "What about chairs?"

"We don't have any."

Nodding her head, she linked an arm into the curve of Naruto's elbow and led him towards the living area furniture. "Then first we need to give some variety to your living space with some chairs."

Naruto eyed the majority of furnishings arranged to complement each other in little mini living room set ups. The problem sparking in his brain caused his eye to twitch. "Why the hell is everything brown?"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "That has been one of the complaints of recent from several of our customers. The earth tones this season do not seem to be going over well with the majority of our clientele. Lucky for you, while most sofas are in earth tones, we have a lovely selection of chairs that are meant to complement a solid sofa and loveseat pairing."

"I'll take your word for it." He allowed her to lead him to a chair. It was comfortably designed, appearing white with large multicolored circles. His eyes began to grow dizzy just staring at the chair. He glanced to Sasuke with a cocked brow.

Sasuke snorted. "Not on your life. Pick something else."

Sakura was not discouraged and escorted the two around the store to each arrangement. "What about this chair. It's a nice floral..."

Naruto cleared his throat and glanced at Sakura. "Uh, Sakura...I may be gay...but I'm not that gay."

Sakura blushed and continued to escort them around the show floor until they happened upon a dark blue stripped chair. Naruto sat in it, wiggling down and leaning against the plush, yet firm back. "This one is nice."

"It's not bad," Sasuke conceded.

Naruto ran his hands along the material and then glanced to Sakura. "I want this one."

Sakura pulled out her notepad and jotted down the serial number of the chair. "What else?"

"Those end tables over there." Naruto pointed to a set of cherry wood end tables. The tops were plain, but the legs bore beautifully crafted swirls and waves.

Naruto glanced around, now getting into the shopping. Sasuke simply trailed behind him with a smirk curling his lip.

By the time Sakura totaled the purchases, Naruto had collapsed onto one of the floor model sofas. They had practically bought out the store and ended up with two chairs, 2 end tables, one coffee table, 2 dressers, numerous paintings, a few floor lamps, and two rather bright orange throw pillows for Sasuke's black sofa. He watched through hooded eyes as Sasuke pulled out that magical platinum card and handed it to Sakura. There would be no payment plan for him. Everything was paid for immediately. It was a new experience for Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke knelt beside Naruto and placed a hand directly over his heart.

"Just a little tired. I'm not used to so much shopping."

"Neither am I." Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's wrist and tugged him up. "Let's go home."

"What about the furniture?"

"They'll deliver it in a week after retrieving it from the warehouse." Sasuke drew Naruto from the store after having left Sakura a sizable commission from the sale. "Let's go home, Naruto."

Naruto yawned and stretched. He didn't bother to fight Sasuke. Home. He rather liked the sound of that.

The ride home was a blur of dozing to the sound of smooth jazz. He barely had any energy to do more than follow slowly behind Sasuke as they walked into the apartment building.

Sex, as much as he wanted it, was the last thing on his mind as he crashed on their bed and nosed at Sasuke's pillow. Sasuke's faint scent of sandalwood and mint caused a low purr to rumble from his chest.

God, Sasuke always smelled so damn good. It was a shame he was so tired. He would have liked to make good on his promise to fuck Sasuke sooner rather than later.

He barely registered as Sasuke pulled off his shoes and jeans from his hips. He simply nosed the pillow and moved where directed before finally sliding deeper into repose.

* * *

It was not until hours later that Naruto woke, feeling comfortably warm and blissfully content. Sasuke was pressed against his back, curling around him with his face nuzzled into his hair. A long arm was draped over his chest with fingers curling lightly against his abdomen. A glance at the clock showed the time to be shortly after six. He couldn't believe how long he had slept, nearly twelve hours without stirring.

Groaning, he moved so that he faced Sasuke and lightly shifted him onto his back. They had taken to sleeping partially clothed, more so to avoid temptation while Naruto waited for a somewhat clean bill of health from Itachi—or at least clean enough to allow for actions of a more intimate nature. His gaze drifted over Sasuke's sleeping face, taking in the sooty lashes lying against the curve of cheeks. Lips were slightly parted and the faintest of snores escaped.

The sound brought a snicker from him. Who would have thought someone as good-looking and refined as Sasuke would be a snorer?

With his smile firmly in place, he traced his finger down Sasuke's slightly stubbly cheek and over his lips. They were moist and soft, tempting Naruto to steal a kiss. His heart picked up its beat and for a moment he panicked. A repeat of their previous encounter, as wonderful as that moment was, was not something he wanted to repeat. Especially not if those two asshole EMTs were on call.

It took several seconds for him to calm himself enough to continue. The material of his boxers was tinted and his pulse slightly thready. But...it was within the sort of fucked up normal range where he was concerned. His pacemaker would take care of the rest, or at least he hoped it would. He could feel his pacemaker give a little charge, sort of like a dumbed down static shock. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange. At least the piece of crap was working. He figured as time went on, he would grow to ignore the little shocks.

Drawing his hand down Sasuke's chest, he pushed the thin wife beater up to reveal the pale chest and abdomen. Rippled stomach muscles rose and fell with each breath. It was not his stomach, however, that drew Naruto, but his chest. Pressing his ear to Sasuke's chest, he listened to the firm and steady beat. It felt strange when Naruto's sad little heart attempted to fall in tune with Sasuke's. It caused an ached that had nothing to do with physiology. His heart loved Sasuke. It was dying, but had fallen in love with him all the same.

Just like Naruto.

He allowed himself only the briefest moment of self-pity. He was Naruto Uzumaki. He might have a severely stunted lifespan, but he was not one to cry and whine over spilled milk. Living each day as if it was his last was something Jiraiya taught him to believe in. He could die in a car crash or from a falling piano. He had let his motto slip in the last year, but no more. He would love Sasuke with every fiber of his being, regardless of whether they had a year or only a month. When it was time for him to go, he would embrace it willingly with Sasuke's name on his lips.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and sleep hazy eyes gaze at Naruto. "Me too," he rumbled in a thick voice.

Naruto grinned and leaned in for that awaited kiss. Their lips meshed and their tongues dueled. Morning breath was forgotten in favor of the perfection of the kiss. He needed this affirmation from Sasuke so badly.

Their positions shifted and Sasuke moved to lie atop Naruto, his face pulling back just enough to allow their eyes to meet. "You're hard."

"I can tell the feeling is mutual." Naruto stroked his hands beneath Sasuke's shirt and sighed at the smooth feel of skin stretched taut over muscle and bone. His hands traced the line of Sasuke's spine, paying attention to each nob on his back until they reached the curve of his buttocks.

"Always something to say." Sasuke lowered his head and nuzzled at the curve of Naruto's jaw. His teeth nipped lightly at the skin before nibbling a path down to his collarbone and then to the small pink scar and small bulge of flesh where the pacemaker rested.

"It keeps things from being boring," gasped out Naruto. Damn, Sasuke certainly knew how to use his mouth.

Sasuke lifted his head to live an amused smirk on Naruto before working his way down to his chest. This was supposed to be Naruto seducing Sasuke, but instead, their roles seemed to be reversed. It was Sasuke who was worshiping his body with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Naruto growled low in his throat when teeth nipped at his navel. His heart was pounding and his pacemaker was giving the occasional little pulse in response. He wondered how far from or close to normal his heart was pumping with the aid of the little device.

"You okay?"

Naruto glanced down to see Sasuke just above his boxer clad erection. A small bit of moisture was dampening the material. Was he alright? No, he sure as hell was not. He needed to get off so bad, he was sure he was going to shoot off like an opened bottle of champagne at New Years.

"Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and put a hand on Sasuke's head so to push him downward. "I'm good."

Sasuke chuckled and extracted Naruto's hand from his hair. "We'll go slow."

"I said I'm good." He was a bit offended at the snail's pace. He might not be able to do crazy adrenaline sex such as having sex while sky diving or the more kinky side of normal, but he could take a pounding pretty easily.

"Good," said Sasuke. "Then I can take my time."

Naruto groaned and flopped back against the pillows. "Bastard."

"Slow doesn't have to mean boring." Sasuke's teeth took the edge of Naruto's boxers and tugged them down with the occasional help of his hands and tossed them aside. His nose nuzzled at the warm flesh before his tongue darted out and swiped over the crested tip.

"Son of a bitch."

Naruto had given and received blowjobs before. It was nothing new and Sasuke wasn't skirting more than the edge of basic, but still having Sasuke's tongue stroke over the tip of his erection...well it felt beyond good.

And having those long slender fingers wrapping around his balls bordered on amazing.

"See what I mean?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath when the warm mouth was removed from his dick. He watched as Sasuke sat back on his haunches and smiled smugly at him. Asshole.

Sasuke pulled away and reached into the bedside table to extract a bottle of lubricant and a condom. "Any objections to me topping first?"

Naruto's cock had no objections as it jerked and dribbled a bit of cum onto his stomach. "Do I look like I care?"

Sasuke snorted and spread the lube on a finger. Naruto hissed and grunted at the press of fingers inside him. There was no rushed pumping, only the slow glide of slicked fingers in and out. His anus clenched in reflex. The fingers were nice as they played along the nerves around the opening, but it was a fuller, deeper penetration that he wanted.

"I'm good," he mumbled and rolled his hips.

Sasuke ignored him and continued to pump his fingers while his free hand gave the occasional leisurely pump of Naruto's erection. It was obvious Sasuke was not going to do anything until he was good and ready to do it.

"God...Sasuke, I'm dying here." No pun intended, he mentally added.

Something in his voice had an obvious effect on Sasuke and he withdrew his fingers. The loss was regrettable, but the knowledge of more to come more than made up for the temporary emptiness.

With deft fingers, Sasuke rolled the condom onto his penis and gave a small pump of his hands. His eyes closed and his lips parted. Naruto had never seen Sasuke look as sexy as he did while masturbating. Damn. His heart was sure to give out if he had to watch much longer.

Playing the submissive wasn't really Naruto's style. He latched a hand around Sasuke's wrist and tugged his hand away. With a snarky grin, he straddled Sasuke's thighs and rubbed his ass against the latex clad erection.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto's grin never left his lips. "Having my way with you."

Sasuke's lips quirked and his hips gave a little thrust. "So I see."

Their lips met again, this time a bit more desperation bled into the kiss. Their tongues slid slickly over each other and Naruto's hands clung to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was one damn good kisser.

While he distracted Sasuke with the kiss, or maybe it was him that was being distracted, his hand grabbed the tube of lubricant and spread the slick over Sasuke. He was surprised that his heart continued to maintain a relatively steady beat as he angled his hips and pressed down.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and gasped. His body shuddered as he drove Naruto down onto the bed and looped his arms beneath slightly bent legs to pull his body into an easier position. "You are determined to make me lose control."

"Would that be so bad?" panted Naruto.

"It's not going to work."

"We'll see about that."

Sasuke growled and shifted Naruto's weight. He gave a small thrust and both released a grunt.

"You're bigger than you look," grunted Naruto. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but damn, Sasuke hadn't looked _that_ big. It felt as if he was being split in two.

Sasuke pressed their brows together and panted. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"No." Naruto shifted his hips and gasped at the burning pleasure. "But please, keep trying to make me."

The banter was finished because when Sasuke began his slow thrusts, Naruto lost all brain function. His hands lifted to Sasuke's chest, running over the sweat slick skin, brushing nipples and digging nails into the unblemished skin on his sides. He might have thought he wanted it hard and fast, but Sasuke was right, slow and steady was pretty damn awesome too.

Sasuke withdrew slowly, and Naruto moaned at the loss only to be shifted to his side and entered once more. The new angle caused a shudder work through him. "Shit, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and began moving again. His hand shifted to Naruto's erection and pumped in a counter rhythm to his thrusts. With it being as slow as it was, his stamina should have lasted for much longer. It was not often that an orgasm crept up on him. He barely had a chance to prepare himself before his body began shuddering uncontrollably. Cum shot from the tip of his penis and over Sasuke's hand. "Oh, fuck!"

Sasuke stopped all movement and continued to pump Naruto's erection through the orgasm. Naruto was in bliss and road out the pulsing spasms until he collapsed with a satisfied groan.

"That was fast."

"Don't even start," panted Naruto.

Sasuke slid free and began pumping himself. Naruto had enough mind to roll over and stop the movements. His hands gave a firm push and he slid the condom from Sasuke's very angry looking cock. He smacked his lips before engulfing the entire length in his mouth and throat. He knew he gave good head and could deep throat with the best of them.

If his own quick orgasm was embarrassing, he was sure Sasuke's was doubly so. The moment his mouth swallowed the shaft, Sasuke gave a shout and arched his back. Cum shot thick and warm down his throat in several hard pulses.

Naruto swallowed it down, not pulling back until he felt the first sign of softening. He smacked his lips and fought back a grimace. He never really liked the taste of cum. He didn't mind it, but it wasn't this amazing ambrosia porn novels made it out to be. It was thick and bitter. He had read a cookbook once on how to cook with cum and gagged with each page. Who the fuck would want to eat their own cum in a meal, let alone serve it to guests?

He immediately stood while Sasuke lay panting and completely limp. Walking slowly to the bathroom, he gargled and rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash before returning to find Sasuke still a limp pile of post coital bliss. "I know I give good head, but damn."

Sasuke's eyes slid open. "Are you alright?"

"If you keep asking me that, I'm going to spank you."

A dark brow arched and a faint blush tinted Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto's brows rose equally high. "Oh, Sasuke, you kinky devil. The next thing you know I'll have you dolled up in black leather and taking a paddle to your rear."

"Idiot," snapped Sasuke, though the blush never left his cheeks and Naruto was certain he saw it darken a shade at the mention of a paddle.

Naruto snickered and flopped on the bed beside Sasuke, curling against him and basking in the heat of his body. His heart felt a little off kilter, but he could feel the pacemaker giving the organ the occasional little jolt to ensure it was pumping at a regular pace. He had to admit that he did feel a bit better with the little machine in him. It seemed as if he had a little more energy.

"This was just what I need," he sighed happily. His body was happy and his heart was well...his heart.

Being with Sasuke just felt right, like all the planets in his solar system lined up. What he felt for him went beyond anything he had ever felt before. Sasuke understood him. He didn't try to push him beyond what his body could take and he didn't seem the least bit bothered by Naruto's limitations. They just made sense.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head and stared down into Naruto's face. "Me too."

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke once more. Yeah. No matter what the future brought or how much time they had, the two of them made sense.

AN: haha I forgot to upload this. I blame Final Fantasy: A realm reborn XDXD Okay, so here you go :) Also, this is not the end of this story. There are many more chapters to go, just remember that this was written as a series of short stories and one shots. I'm just putting them together as one story haha


	6. Pressing On, Part One

Naruto shifted on the bed and groaned when he saw the neon green numbers visible on the digital bedside clock. With a small shift into the thick down comforter, he tugged the edge over his head and buried himself into the bed.

He hated mornings...with a passion.

And of course, there was no longer a warm body pressed tight against him. Didn't he realize that mornings were meant to be lazy? Fucking Sasuke and his early rising ass. The asshole actually got out of bed early every morning, despite working out of his home. How did he do it? No matter what time Naruto went to bed, he could barely drag himself from bed before nine unless Sasuke made him, and even then, he was a zombie for at least a half of an hour.

Lately, it seemed as if he was having more and more trouble getting up and going in the mornings. Regardless of whether he went to bed at ten or two, by the time it came to wake up, he felt as if he was being pulled from a thick fog that was slow to dissipate.

As much as it annoyed him to do so, he spoke with Itachi about his sluggishness and was told it was simple a sign of his progressing heart failure and to be expected. The pacemaker was doing its job as best it could, and he was relatively healthy considering his situation. Even with the little device, his abilities were limited and would continue to be so until he received a heart transplant.

They didn't talk about it, but he suspected that Sasuke noticed his increasingly sluggish movements in the mornings. He didn't act as if anything was wrong, and Naruto was glad for that. His weak heart was like the giant elephant in the room that they both worked around, yet never really talked about. It would only bring worry into Sasuke's eyes and he did not like seeing that at all. He would ignore it completely if it kept that shadow from Sasuke's face.

"I heard that groan." Sasuke walked into the room and pulled back the covers from Naruto's previously toasty body. "Go ahead and get up."

"You're a sadist," whimpered Naruto as he snuggled his face into the pillow in his arms. "Go away."

"I'll make you breakfast while you get a shower and dressed."

Naruto debated. He dreaded telling Sasuke he wasn't hungry. His appetite had been flagging a bit in recent weeks along with his energy. He was good at hiding it and ate as much as he could stand of what was placed in front of him.

"More of that heart healthy shit? I'll pass. That crap is not worth getting out of bed for." He reached for the covers and tugged them up around him once more, this time leaving his head uncovered to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke arched a brow at Naruto. "Heart healthy food isn't bad."

A snort he did not even try to stop escaped Naruto. "The soups you force down me taste bland and everything else tastes like cardboard. Don't even get me started on that Shredded Wheat crap. Yeah it's healthy, but seriously has no flavor. And Grapenut...I never knew cereal reproduced because it seems to grow in my bowl."

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke tugged the covers away and tossed them on the floor. "Get dressed and I'll let you have eggs and toast this morning."

Naruto perked a little at the offer. "With butter?"

Dark eyes narrowed. "A little."

Pushing a false grin to his face, Naruto drew on all his willpower and jumped from the bed. He rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it before he keeled over. The familiar little jolts from his pacemaker brought him out of his weariness and he walked to the shower.

Standing beneath the warm spray, some of the fog and lethargy left him. He still wasn't hungry, though the chance to eat a real breakfast for once wasn't anything to throw a stone at. He was scrubbing at his arms when he felt a wash of cold brush over his bare ass as the shower door opened and Sasuke stepped inside.

"Hey! You should be cooking my breakfast. Get back to the kitchen, wife!"

Sasuke gave a growl and wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face in his neck. "I thought we could go out for breakfast, but call me wife again and I'll beat the shit out of you before force feeding you plain oatmeal."

It was Naruto's turn to have his brows reach into his hairline. "Come again? You'll actually let me eat eggs and bacon cooked by some stranger who's only thought is getting as much grease into the meal as humanly possible before serving it to the customer?"

"No bacon," grumbled Sasuke.

"Spoilsport. Bacon makes life worth living."

He felt Sasuke give a huffing chuckle before hands drifted around to rub on his stomach. He was a guy, after all, and the touches brought with them the trickle of arousal. Sasuke was always so careful to arouse him slowly. It was both endearing and annoying. He wasn't going to drop dead, even though their first attempt at sex had been nearly disastrous with Naruto passing out from interrupted blood flow. Sasuke should have taken that as a complement instead of taking sex with extra caution.

The pacemaker had helped prevent a repeat of that horribly wonderful first time, but Sasuke was still cautious. Naruto couldn't fault him. Sex might not be wild and kinky, but at least it was good. Sasuke was definitely a master in that department.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Sasuke took the cloth from his hand and began to rub it over his body, ignoring the part that was now standing at attention.

"Taking a shower."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on Sasuke's shoulder. "Is that what this is?"

"Could be," purred Sasuke into his ear.

The hand began rubbing again. The smell of body wash, water, and musk filled the space. He didn't care what Sasuke called it, it felt amazing to have those hands washing away the world around them.

The heat of the shower and the warmth of Sasuke's body pressed against him lulled Naruto into a relaxed state. He was aroused, that much was obvious considering the way his penis jutted out from his groin and bobbed with every shift of his body. It was a minor problem when considering the relaxed state Sasuke had put him in.

When he felt the press of soap slicked fingers against his anus, he barely gave a twitch. Even those muscles seemed to have fallen under Sasuke's spell and he slipped easily inside.

It wasn't that stretching was perfectly necessary. They had sex enough that he wasn't as tight as a virgin, but Sasuke was the paranoid sort. His fingers pressed and massaged and stretched the flesh.

Naruto moaned and leaned forward to press his face into the folded pillow of his arms and press back. Water beat firmly around them and the heat never faded. When he felt the press of Sasuke's erection, he hissed at the faint stinging of stretched muscles opening up to take in the girth.

The discomfort was miniscule when compared to the delight of being filled. He never tired of the feel of Sasuke's body inside him, or his inside Sasuke. He had been with guys who were protective of their asses and refused to bottom. Those were the guys in the closet who still feared the label of homosexual. If they strictly topped, then they weren't really gay. Like who topped who really mattered. It was still two guys.

Naruto gave a snort, followed by a grunt when Sasuke's hips gave a particularly satisfying jab. His tongue lapped at his lips before his teeth bit down lightly into his forearm as Sasuke pulled out moments before pushing back inside. Stopping the moan from escaping his throat was an impossible feat and one he did not even consider.

"Feel good?" whispered Sasuke against his ear. Warm breath mixed with the steam of the bathroom and ruffled the wet hair dripping over his ears.

Naruto released a low whimper when Sasuke pulled out, only to push back inside with a bit more force than before. Slow did not have to mean boring. Nothing with Sasuke could ever be considered boring...except maybe his choice of writing topics.

"More," mumbled Naruto against his arms.

He groaned as Sasuke pressed back inside, this time inch by painfully slow inch. "Bastard."

"What was that?" asked Sasuke, the amusement in his tone evident even through the thickness of his arousal.

"You heard me," snapped Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled completely free from Naruto's body. "Would you like me to stop?"

Naruto, aroused and irritated by the emptiness he felt at Sasuke's retreat, twisted around and latched his hands around Sasuke's neck. Fingers fisted into wet hair and forced their mouths to meet. Lips ate at each other while tongues dueled and teeth nibbled. Breathing became a secondary need when compared to the need to devour each other whole. He could feel his pacemaker firing in his chest and groaned into Sasuke's mouth. The tingling little shocks were a willing price to be paid where the pleasure of being with Sasuke was concerned.

"Please," he whispered.

Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's eyes before pressing him against the tiled wall and lifting him. He used his body to brace him while his hands adjusted himself enough so that he could press back inside.

The spreading fullness was returned and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips. The penetration wasn't as deep as before, but having access to his lover's lips more than made up for the change in position. Sasuke was a strong bastard.

Sasuke's hips jerked hard and fast while Naruto panted against his lips. His heart struggled to keep up a losing battle and began to palpitate wildly. His pacemaker felt as if was nonstop shocks which added to the pleasure in that moment instead of taking away.

Naruto growled against Sasuke's lips and pressed a hand between their bodies to rub and stroke the erection that had been ignored for far too long. His body cried out for relief and Sasuke turned his face to bury it in Naruto's shoulder.

The touch of teeth on his flesh was enough that his body locked up and his hand tightened almost painfully on the erection it grasped. Breath stilled in his lungs and his heart thumped irregularly against the wall of his chest. His brain went gloriously blank as his body contracted and spilled gobs of fluid between their bodies only to be washed away under the spray of water from the dual shower heads.

On some vague plane, he felt Sasuke go rigid and grunt against his neck. There was additional warmth inside him and the quickly shrinking girth of Sasuke's penis was being tugged free of his body as they pressed tight to each other to ride out the haze of pleasure that lasted far too short of a time.

"Fuck," snarled Sasuke before he pulled away and settled Naruto's unsteady feet on the tiled floor before forcing their gazes to meet. "Naruto?"

Naruto's mind was still recovering from his orgasm when he lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke's half-panicked gaze. He couldn't talk, the endorphins were spinning through his bloodstream and his muscles were completely lax in the haze of his post-orgasmic release. He could have stayed in this state forever if not for Sasuke's panic-tinted voice.

"Do I need to call Itachi?"

Mentioning of Sasuke's brother effectively dispelled the remainder of the pleasure brought on by the release. "Why the fuck did you have to bring him up?"

Sasuke relaxed slightly and pressed forward to bury his face in Naruto's neck. "I was worried."

"Try to keep him from the bedroom, if you please. One Uchiha in my bed is more than enough."

A snort escaped Sasuke. "I shouldn't have lost control like that. Your heart can't take it."

"My heart is fine for today and tomorrow, and probably the next day too. I think I'm a better judge of what my heart can take than you." Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and stepped more fully under the spray. The remainder of soap trailed down his body and he grabbed a shower head so to rinse out Sasuke's semen from his ass. It was bad enough having the stuff slowly leaking out.

"Naruto—"

Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke staring at him. He couldn't stay mad at him for long. Time was something he had learned to cherish, especially after he and Itachi had spoken at length at his last appointment. Itachi continued to argue that he preferred not to give estimates, but felt it appropriate to show Naruto a timetable of sorts concerning the average person in his situation and what to expect from his illness as it continued upon its natural progression. The gist of the talk was simple and to the point.

Time was running out.

Oh, he had a year or two before it got really bad. With how sluggish he was feeling in the mornings, he was leaning more toward the year than the two.

He moved to Sasuke and nuzzled his face into the flesh under Sasuke's jaw. The bastard was lucky. Genetics saved him from the pain of having to shave daily. He shaved every two days while Naruto had the joy of having to deal with stubble every damn day.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

He nodded and gave a small lick to Sasuke's Adam's apple. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"I just don't want to be the cause of you getting sicker."

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist and pressed their bodies as close together as they would go. "I'm going to get sicker, regardless of how you baby me or not baby me. I'll deal with the shitty food and the exercise and the careful sex, just let me enjoy life too. You know as well as I that I might not get a—"

"Stop," interrupted Sasuke. "You'll get a heart. You don't have a crazy blood type and I'm going to make sure you're as healthy as possible. You'll get a heart. My brother is a genius in his field."

Naruto kept quiet. Sasuke was very particular of what Naruto ate, how much sleep he got, and the amount of exercise he clocked. He hadn't been surprised that Sasuke was micromanaging his life in order to ensure the end was as positive as possible. And he didn't mind. The food wasn't that bad, though he missed salt and greasy food like a drug addict missed his heroine. The fact that ramen was now utterly forbidden to him was almost a crime against nature. He had gorged himself on the stuff when he had been conserving his money. Now that he wanted it, he couldn't have even a small bite.

Pulling back, Naruto stared directly into Sasuke's face. He saw the worry and the stress eating away at him in the shadows of his eyes. Smiling, he pressed their lips together in a slow and leisurely kiss meant to soothe both of their souls.

As he pulled away, he did his best to put on the most pitiful of looks he could manage. "Do I still get a real breakfast?"

* * *

Naruto sighed and settled into the passenger seat of Sasuke's car. God, he loved this car. One day he would convince Sasuke to let him drive it. He could already feel Sasuke wavering. Soon this baby would be his and he would pamper her like the lady that she was. The day he had first settled in her supple leather seat, he had known it was love at first sight. Now he had two loves in his life, Sasuke and Sasuke's car. He'd even thought up a name for her...Scarlet after her brilliant red color.

"What have I told you about fantasizing about my car? If I didn't love you, I might actually be disturbed by your unholy interest in it."

Naruto shot Sasuke a grin. "There is nothing unholy about love."

"There is when it is directed towards a piece of metal and leather."

"Aww, Baby, are you jealous of Scarlet?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a wide-eyed look of shocked exasperation. "You named my fucking car?"

"Well, a girl this pretty should have a name."

"I'm not speaking to you," snarled Sasuke and he started the engine. "Not only did you name it, you made it into a girl."

"Jealous," shot Naruto. "Think of it this way, Sasuke. If it's a girl, at least you know I don't want to fuck it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto chuckled. Sasuke knew he was first in his heart, such that it was. They both enjoyed these little arguments. It kept their relationships spicy.

Naruto pressed his head against the window and tried to relax. He was really tired today. The shower sex had sapped his energy. He hoped he had enough left to eat some breakfast or an appetite for that matter. There was no telling when Sasuke would let him have greasy food again. Oh to have a bowl of homemade ramen noodles or a greasy hamburger and fries.

As he stared out the car window, he noticed the hearts on nearly every store window display. His brow furrowed and he cocked his head before understanding dawned on him. It was February and that meant Valentine's Day—his least favorite holiday of the year.

Now, the actual meaning for Valentine's Day didn't bother him. Lovers should hold that day sacred as should close friends. But seeing hearts floating around like no one's business irked him enough that he stayed in a foul mood until the decorations came down. Each time he saw a heart, it reminded him that he was living on borrowed time because his heart was a shitty piece of worthlessness. He and Sasuke might not have the chance to spend years exchanging gifts and cards on a day created to be about love. Even though Itachi declared him healthy for the moment, his heart could give out at any time. The pacemaker could only do so much and if his heart stopped, it would not resuscitate him.

He could feel himself drooping and his interest in going out diminishing. Suddenly, he had no desire to do anything but return to the apartment and veg out on the sofa. He hated this time of year.

Yes, it was irrational and even a little bit silly, but he would like to see any healthy person have their health taken from them and stand perpetually at Death's door; then he would ask them to act rationally about everything. No one could understand until they had lived it. Groaning, he sighed when Sasuke pulled into a quaint little restaurant. It wasn't the Waffle House that Naruto had grown up around, but he figured the food would be better, though it would take a lot of effort to beat Waffle House's "All The Way" hash browns.

"Hey, you alright?"

Naruto turned back to face Sasuke and realized he'd gone silent. He could see the worry in his lover's eyes and immediately plastered a happy expression on his face. It was something he had mastered throughout his life.

"I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts."

Sasuke relaxed, but that worry never completely left his gaze. "Maybe we should head back home."

"Absolutely not." Though he would have liked to have taken the out Sasuke offered, refusing would only worry him more. This small sacrifice was what they both needed. Naruto needed a distraction and Sasuke needed to see Naruto in some facsimile of normal.

"You're sure?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go get breakfast. And you better not let it slip to the server that I have a heart issue. I want a real breakfast. I won't add any extra salt because I don't want to make you have an aneurysm, but at least let me have this treat and enjoy it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and exited the car. "No bacon."

"Damn it!" cursed Naruto as he followed him into the restaurant.

The place was of the standards Sasuke generally insisted upon by Naruto's initial assessment. He was quite sure he would never see Sasuke inside the doors of a Waffle House. Maybe one day he could convince him to take him to one. He would add that thought to his bucket list. Sasuke eating with him inside a Waffle House—it definitely had an amusing ring to it.

"Mr. Uchiha." A petite server walked up to them as they entered. "We haven't seen you in so long; we thought maybe you had found somewhere else for breakfast."

Naruto snorted loudly. "Yeah, at home making sure I eat all my cardboard."

Sasuke jabbed an elbow at Naruto's arm before turning his attention back to the girl. "I've had things come up. I thought Naruto might enjoy having breakfast here."

The girl turned her attention to Naruto and blushed prettily when he grinned broadly at her. "If you'll both follow me, I'll seat you."

Naruto smirked and gave Sasuke a playful jab in the ribs. "I think I stole her love from you with only a smile."

"You stole my heart with a smile, so I can relate," purred Sasuke as he took his seat across from Naruto.

"Nope, I never stole it. I like your heart right where it is."

Sasuke chuckled and opened his menu. Naruto followed in suit. The breakfast options were extensive. Everything from the traditional eggs and toast to specialty oatmeal to various quiches filled the menu. For the first time in ages he felt his stomach rumble at the choices.

"The oatmeal looks good."

Naruto barked out a laugh at Sasuke's comment. "You're on crack if you think I'm getting oatmeal, regardless of the fruit or flavoring they put in it."

"You're still not getting any bacon."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before turning his gaze on the menu. The server returned and he ordered eggs in a basket and hash browns. To keep Sasuke from blowing a gasket, he opted for fresh orange juice and a small side of sliced fruit to go with it. It was really more than he would be able to eat, but at least it wasn't damn oatmeal or shredded wheat without the frosting or Grapenut. Anything was better than those choices.

Sasuke ordered poached eggs and toast, with a side of fruit as well. He sipped at his coffee while Naruto grinned happily at him. "Well, I didn't order any bacon."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What you did order isn't much better."

"Well the only thing you forbid me to order was bacon, so I stayed within the realm of your requirements."

Naruto snickered at the roll of Sasuke's eyes. His gaze flicked around the restaurant and saw that it was not immune to the lure of Valentine's Day either, though a bit more tastefully done than some places. The place probably did good business on that day.

Lowering his gaze, his hand twitched with the urge to press it to his chest. Why did he allow this to bother him so much? It would be so much easier if he were able to let it wash off him like water from a duck.

"Naruto?"

"It's nothing, and before you ask, my heart is fine...or as fine as is possible considering that it's held together with duct tape and a prayer," he snapped without thinking.

The instant the words left his mouth, he could see the wheels in Sasuke's head turning. The ass probably thought he was angry about something that he'd done and was trying to figure out what it was.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth, the server girl arrived with their food. The wonderful smells wafting from the plate dispelled Naruto's anger and he sighed happily. His stomach actually rumbled at the smell. Damn, he was going to enjoy this meal. Even Sasuke seemed to relax and enjoy the meal. That damn elephant remained in the room, but at least it was being pushed into the very background instead of shoved to the forefront. They really needed to talk, but Naruto figured he would wait until after Valentine's Day. After then, he would be in the right mindset to give the topic the attention it needed without jumping onto Sasuke for the least little comment.

"How is it?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto took a bite and sighed. It was heaven. Whoever cooked this was his new god.

"That good?"

"I hadn't realized I was starved for this until just now."

Sasuke smiled and dropped his gaze. "I know you're not eating like you should. Itachi suggested taking you out some time and letting you splurge. I know I'm a bit controlling about what we eat but..."

Naruto swallowed the bolus of food in his mouth. "You know?"

"Did you think you could hide that you weren't eating by pushing food around your plate. I'm not an idiot."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I hoped you wouldn't notice."

Sasuke half stood and leaned over the table to press their lips together. "I love you. That means I watch you. I notice everything about you, even that idiotic way you give little snorts in your sleep."

"You saying I snore?"

Sasuke smirked and settled back into his chair. "I don't know if snore is an appropriate way to describe the sounds you make. I'd lean more toward speaking in the tongue of pigs."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You ass."

"If I'm an ass, and you're a pig, what's Itachi?"

A scowl worked over Naruto's face and he pouted. "The devil."

With the air a bit less tense, Naruto relaxed a bit. He still felt on edge with the decorations and the impending day of hearts, but at least his stomach had loosened up enough to allow him to resume his eating enough to satisfy Sasuke, though his enjoyment of the meal had diminished significantly. This year seemed to be worse than usual. Knowledge of his limited time left shortened his tolerance of it. He could feel Sasuke's gaze on him and didn't bother to answer it with his own.

"Naruto...tell me what's wrong."

Naruto kept his gaze fixed on his plate of half-eaten food. "You'll think it's stupid."

"You aren't stupid and nothing you do is stupid. You're an idiot sometimes, but that's what I like about you."

Heaving a sigh, he lifted his eyes. "It's Valentine's Day."

"It's a minor holiday. What's your point?"

"It's not the day I hate, but the decorations. All the hearts. They make me feel...annoyed. There are hearts everywhere and not one of them will help me. I'm not alone anymore and the damn hearts are haunting me." Naruto sifted his fingers through his hair. "See, I told you, it's stupid."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, before shaking his head. "It's not stupid."

Sasuke's hand darted across the table. "It's not stupid," he repeated, "and even if it was, I wouldn't care."

Naruto smiled and plastered that broad fake grin on his face. "Thanks."

He missed the worried look crossing Sasuke's face when he turned around to signal the server for a refill on his orange juice. When he turned back, Sasuke's face was once more schooled into relaxed blankness, but the wheels were already beginning to turn behind those intelligent dark eyes. This wasn't the end of this conversation for either of them.

**AN:** These next two chapters fall next in the timeline for our two guys and takes place some time after they have been together. Like I said before, this story is several short stories and one shots. The chapter titles will have the names and parts of each segment.


	7. Pressing On, Part Two

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while. Today wore me out." Naruto pressed a quick, but sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Thank you for breakfast."

Sasuke watched Naruto as the entered the apartment. He had noted his exhaustion and decline in hunger over the last several weeks; and now, he was seeing the strain that this minor and almost inconsequential holiday, used more as a money maker for florists and candy makers than as an actual time to be celebrated, caused the man he loved. He didn't like it...at all.

This was the last thing he and Naruto needed. There were so many other things stealing minutes, hours, days, weeks, and years from them. Valentine's Day should not even register on their radar as anything but a silly holiday celebrated by teenagers trying to get laid and kids looking for any excuse to eat candy.

He hated thinking of what the future held for them. It seemed almost grim. There was no point in being placed on the UNOS yet. Naruto was in decline, but not sick enough to qualify for an organ. He was still active and positive about his situation, but he was not Sasuke. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was very much afraid of what would happen in coming months.

He had looked into buying an organ. It was not like he had any shortage of money. The problem came in that the only country that would sell of organs was China. The harder he looked into it, the less of a plausible option it became. Criminals were executed and their organs harvested there on the spot with sometimes minutes passing before extraction could take place. That left them with possibly damaged tissue. The last thing Sasuke would ever allow was giving to Naruto a heart that was damaged, not to mention one from a criminal. Naruto was too good a person to take a heart that had been inside the body of an executed murderer or rapist. It was unthinkable and he doubted Naruto would agree to it, let alone thank him for arranging it.

He would continue looking, but there was no way to verify the quality of the organ or from where it was obtained. For Naruto, he was a hard man. If it meant Naruto would get a healthy heart, he would pull the trigger himself.

But, then Naruto would have to live with what he had done. He was not sure he wanted to see that particular look in Naruto's eyes. Itachi insisted that Naruto would get a heart, but the constant decline in his health was already beginning to take its toll on him. He was not sure how he would survive when Naruto grew really sick.

Itachi had already told him that his own emotions would affect Naruto. If he grew angry or upset over the progression of Naruto's illness, they would be compounded onto Naruto's own emotions and weigh him down emotionally. Naruto would need all his strength, both emotional and physical to get through the wait for a heart. People with support always had a more positive prognosis, no matter the illness.

And that was why he did not want to see the current look worn on Naruto's face...one similar to defeat. This one holiday had put that look on his lover's face and it hurt to see it. Even sick, Naruto had such a boisterous personality. He joked and teased people he liked. Now, a day meant to be a celebration of love had practically turned him into a living ghost.

While Naruto lay down on the sofa to nap, Sasuke settled in his office and plucked the phone from his desk, pressing a well known number.

"What is it, Sasuke? I'm ten minutes from having to scrub in for surgery."

"I need help."

There was a long pause across the line. "Is Naruto alright? I can have an ambulance there within minutes."

"He's the same, not eating and a bit sluggish in the mornings. The same as I told you."

Itachi gave a small huff. "I told you that it was expected and for you to just watch out for any significant changes in his health. I can stop by after the surgery if you like and give him a physical. I don't expect him to have changed much since I saw him last week. He's progressing, but he's still a ways from needing to go into UNOS."

"There's been a change."

"What is it? Be as detailed as you can," ordered Itachi, amusement gone from his voice.

"He's depressed because Valentine's Day is tomorrow," answered Sasuke.

He could almost see the wheels in Itachi's head turning at the revelation. "Come again?"

"He gets upset at seeing all the hearts everywhere because of Valentine's Day. I don't really understand it. I mean, they aren't even intended to be actual hearts. It's more of a metaphysical thing, I think."

Itachi released an audible sigh. "I can't say I understand, but I've seen similar things from past patients. It's not the hearts, but the reminder of his own heart."

"So what should I do about it?"

"How the hell should I know? Take him out to dinner, get him some flowers."

Sasuke released a small growl. "Stop being an ass. Seriously, what should I do?"

"If it's just the day, just wait it out. I'm sure that it will be fine once the holiday is over and he will be back to his normal chipper and annoying self. If that's not the case, then you can worry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "But I don't want to wait it out. I don't want him to feel bad about it at all."

"The two of you together is almost sickening. I don't think I'll ever feel for a woman what you feel for your idiot."

Sasuke grinned devilishly. "You could always try men."

Itachi snorted. "I may not be exactly straight as an arrow, but I'm not quite that crooked. I'll leave all the men to you, little brother."

"I don't want all the men, just one." He heard Itachi sigh into his ear and relaxed a little. "Come on, help me out, Itachi."

"Why the hell are you asking me? I don't romance women, I fuck them. I probably know less about it than you do, not to mention there is the small detail that Naruto is not a woman."

"But you know hearts."

He could practically hear Itachi's eyes rolling. "I know hearts in a sense of how to dissect them and take them out and put new ones in. You're on your own on this one, little brother. Call me if you need my medical advice."

"Asshole," snarled Sasuke and his brother's laughter filled his ear before the line went dead.

He sat staring at nothing for a long time. What could he do for Naruto that would make him stop thinking of Valentine's Day in the sense of what he did not have? While Naruto did have a sappy side, he did not think that candy and candlelit dinners were the way to go. They were far too traditional and cliché. Naruto needed something special.

An idea came to him and he shook his head at the thought. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Because there was one thing that held as much a hold on Naruto's heart as Sasuke, though he was loathe to admit it.

Now he just had to set it up. When Valentine's Day arrived, the last thing Naruto would be thinking of would be those damn cut-out hearts. There was plans to be made.

* * *

Naruto lay across the sofa with his head pillowed on one of his beloved orange pillows. He loved the things even if Sasuke thought the color atrocious. Then again, that reason alone had cemented his desire to add them to the plethora of things they had bought that day in order to make Sasuke's apartment more of a home. He lifted the hand holding the remote and began flipping through channels. Every time he saw a romantic Valentine's Day special, he sneered and quickly flipped to another station. Hell, even ESPN had commercials advertising flowers from national florists and commercials about special V-day M&Ms. It was positively revolting. He was not safe, not even on a manly sport's channel.

Damn that day. It truly was a blotch on the world.

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up to see Sasuke walk from their bedroom wearing jeans and a button down shirt. Damn, he could probably make a leopard print thong look good. The image of Sasuke in that particular piece of lingerie had him practically drooling. He would have to make a point of getting Sasuke a pair, not that the ass would wear them. Maybe if he played the dying card he could get him into them.

"What's with that look?" asked Sasuke with an arched brow.

Naruto grinned innocently. "What look?"

"Do I even want to know what you were just thinking of?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what you think of leopard print underwear."

"As in Tarzan?" Sasuke's brows hit his hairline. "How is this for an answer. Fuck no."

Naruto pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "You're no fun, Sasuke."

"Well, how about we see to changing that? Want to go for a drive?"

Naruto flopped back on the sofa with a grunt and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood."

Not that he could get away from Valentine's Day inside either, it seemed. The hearts were everywhere. Short of reading a book, he was pretty fucked on all sides.

"You're not in the mood? You named that damn car of mine and profess your love to it, but when I offer you the chance to go for a ride in it, you aren't interested?"

Naruto flipped to Spike. Maybe he could find a James Bond marathon or maybe some UFC. Nothing was manlier than two guys beating the shit out of each other for sport. Spike would not dare put frou-frou hearts and shit on their channel.

He heard the clink of keys against each other before they hit him in his head. "What the fuck?"

"Well, if we're going for a ride, I figured you might like to drive."

Naruto stared at the keys. His heart's desire, or at least one of the desires, was to drive Scarlet. Sasuke never offered to let him drive, never.

"You're serious?" Naruto stared at the keys in his hand. "You're going to let me drive Scarlet?"

"I still can't believe you named the damn car, but yes, I'm going to let you drive it."

Could he turn down this opportunity that might not happen again? Hell no!

"Let's go!"

Naruto grabbed his coat from the rack and shrugged into it. He was practically skipping as they made their way down to the parking garage and the beautiful Scarlet. She seemed almost happy to see him with her brilliant shine and gleaming rims. Scarlet was a sight to behold.

"For God's sake, stop making eyes at the damn car and come on." Sasuke slid into the passenger's seat and fastened his buckle.

Naruto grinned and slide behind the wheel. His hands stroked over the cool leather and he gave a shudder as she purred to life when he turned the key. This was heaven, pure and simple. He loved Sasuke with all his heart, but Scarlet definitely had a place there too.

He turned his grinning face to Sasuke. "Where are we going?"

"I'll give you directions. There's something I want to show you."

Naruto shrugged and smoothly pulled the car from her reserved parking spot. He was too happy about being behind the wheel to care where they went.

"Left here," said Sasuke.

Naruto glanced around, not having noticed that they had gone out of the city and more into the outskirts of the suburbs. "Where the hell are we?"

"If you'd been paying attention to where we were going instead of trying to feel up the car, you would have seen the signs."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke before focusing on the rather narrow drive up the hill. When they pulled up into a small parking lot, Naruto scanned the empty area. The large block letters over the entrance stated, "Museum of Arts and Sciences".

"We're at a museum? You brought me to a museum?"

"Just wait," chuckled Sasuke. "Pop the trunk."

Sasuke stepped out of the car and around to the trunk where he removed a large basket and a blanket. "Don't just sit there like an idiot. Come on."

Naruto blinked dumbly before quickly following him to the building. Of course the building was locked when Naruto tried the door. It was Thursday and the museum times listed that and Sunday as closed days.

"I guess we're not going to the museum," said Naruto with a snicker.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out a set of keys. "Oh, ye of little faith."

"Oh shit, don't tell me you own this place...because if you do, your nerd level increased like fifty-thousand points, and let me tell you, Sasuke, it's already freaking high because of that shit you write."

"Idiot," muttered Sasuke as he pressed the key into the door and stepped inside to press a code into the alarm. "A friend of mine runs this place. She let me borrow it for today."

"Well, at least there won't be any breaking and entering charges."

"Just follow me." Sasuke trotted down the hall, past the Native American display as it faded into a history of space travel display.

Naruto grew more intrigued as they worked through the various displays and to a pair of double doors with the word planetarium blazed over them. "I don't think I've ever been to a planetarium."

Sasuke smiled and opened the doors. He led Naruto down a ramp until they reached a large center stage with a podium-like device in the middle. He pushed Naruto into one of the chairs at the base of the podium and then moved to the computer.

"You better not break their shit. I'll finger you if we get arrested."

Sasuke chuckled and the room went dark before the night sky was brought to life above them. Naruto's eye went wide at what he saw. Living in the city, he was lucky to be able to pick out a couple of stars because the city lights overshadowed the more delicate light created by the stars. There were millions of tiny lights dotting the dome ceiling in a perfect rendition of the night.

"Whoa."

He felt Sasuke slide into the chair beside him and arm rest lifted so they could press against each other. The blanket was thrown over their legs and Naruto found himself pressing his head onto Sasuke's shoulder while staring at the sky.

"This planetarium is part of a group of planetariums. This is the night sky from somewhere out west where the stars are easily seen because of the distance from any town."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah. Itachi brought me here when I was eleven or twelve. It was so amazing that I wanted to share it with you."

Sasuke pulled away and dove into basket where he pulled out a bottle and two glasses. He handed the glasses to Naruto and then proceeded to pop the cork of the bottle.

"Sasuke, I don't think I can have alcohol."

Sasuke's face was barely visible in the darkness. "Idiot. It's sparkling juice."

Naruto chuckled and handed Sasuke a glass that he filled. "So I guess getting me drunk and having your way with me is out."

"I don't need to get you drunk to have my way with you." Sasuke leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss flavored by sparkling grape juice. It was perhaps the best kiss Naruto had ever had and it brought a misting of tears to his eyes.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke pulled back and lifted a hand to caress Naruto's cheek. "I love you. Whenever you think of Valentine's Day, whether it be next year or ten years from now, I want you to think of today. I want you to think of drinking fake wine beneath a starry sky instead of stupid cut out hearts. That's what I wanted today to do for you."

Sasuke kissed him again and again—a series of slow and innocent kisses that caused his heart to thump erratically and his breath to catch in his throat. How could this man continue to take his breath away with everything he did?

"Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much it hurts to see you hurting and there is nothing I can do to make it stop. I would do anything and pay anything to get you a healthy heart."

Naruto blinked through the darkness, seeing the faint light gleam off of Sasuke's face. His heart hurt as it thumped irregularly in his chest. It was not a physical hurt, but one of the soul.

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto. His hands tugged Sasuke closer and their lips met again. The kiss was a mixture of love and bitter sweet reality. They wouldn't have forever, though he thought if it was possible, Sasuke would try and give it to him.

"Don't give up. I need you to want to stay with me even if we have to look at ridiculous cut out hearts every day of every year. I need you to forget everything, but me."

A lopsided grin spread on Naruto's face as he stared at Sasuke. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Sasuke snorted and cupped his hands on Naruto's cheeks. "What does that say about you for staying with me?"

Naruto gave a small hum. "Well, you are technically in possession of Scarlet."

"That damn car again?" Sasuke gave Naruto a playful shove. "If you like it so much, why don't you go marry the damn thing?"

"Well, she just can't fully satisfy me in certain ways," teased Naruto. "Love can only take you so far."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm the dick you can play with but my damn car is the love of your life."

Naruto grinned, put aside their half empty wine glasses, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him into another, much deeper kiss. "You're first in my heart, Sasuke. I love that car. It's sexy and always sounds happy to see me when she purrs to life, but it's you that I would want sleep beside every night and talk to and spend what's left of my life with, however long that might be."

"It will be a long time."

"You can't promise that," said Naruto.

"Watch me."

Their lips met again and this time, a hint of desperation flavored the kiss. There was that fear of losing the other that gave the kiss that emotion.

Sasuke shifted beside Naruto and then moved to straddle his lap. Their lips never parted as he began to roll his hips until both bodies where hard pressed to find relief from the building passion between them. Their lips did not part until breathing became too difficult to do through their noses and they pulled away.

"I love you."

Naruto reached up to grab Sasuke's head and pulled him down once more. He took one of Sasuke's hand in his and tugged it beneath his shirt to press over his heart. Fingers stroked over the bulge of his pacemaker before settling to feel the beat of his heart.

"I love you," he repeated.

Sasuke looked up and their eyes met. "Me too."

Naruto dropped his hands and settled them possessively at Sasuke's hips. There was something so wrong about doing this here and yet it seemed so right. Today, the worst day of the year, he felt as if it was now the best day because of Sasuke. Something that potent needed to be acknowledged in more than mere words.

He had to touch him this way. He had to know that they belonged to each other even if he died tomorrow.

Sasuke growled low in his throat and tightened his thighs on Naruto's hips. His eyes could barely be seen through the darkness of the planetarium, yet the sparkling of the stars provided just enough light for them to be able to see each other.

Half blind in the darkness, their hands stroked and lips ate of each other as if starved. Still, even with the excitement of the moment, Sasuke was cautious. His hand never left Naruto's chest and he would pause every so often, slowing their kisses and touches until the burning fire between them cooled to a simmer before continuing.

Naruto understood his reasoning and was too wound up in desire to object. He groaned loudly into Sasuke's mouth and tightened his arms around his waist as the grinding continued after a moment's pause. His body was pulled tight like the strings of a guitar—one well-placed pluck and the string would snap.

Naruto pressed his hands beneath Sasuke's shirt and tugged it over his head. He wanted to, needed to, feel the smoothness of the skin. He pressed his lips to the warm flesh over Sasuke's heart before pressing his ear to the flesh. He loved the sound of Sasuke's healthy heart. His own weakened organ always tried to take up the steady beat of Sasuke's heart as if knowing that Sasuke was his soul mate, if he believed in such things.

He laid his brow against Sasuke's chest as Sasuke rode him. Their hips lifted and pressed with the building need to reach the end. All was forgotten—all sickness, all worry, everything. The only thing that mattered was the need to connect on this primal level. In that moment, it was all they needed to survive.

Their hands clasped at each other and they groaned in simultaneous tandem. Naruto arched in the seat and Sasuke ground down upon him. They could almost feel each other's ecstasy as it broke over them like the waves against the sandy dunes of the shore.

Sasuke released a sobbing groan and Naruto panted out a needful keen as they crested together, one following quickly behind the other until all that was left was two limp bodies shuddering the the residual pleasure of a moment shared.

"I can't believe we did this here," panted Naruto.

Sasuke gave a small huffing laugh and pressed his face into Naruto's sweat damp neck. "Why not?"

"You do realize kids are going to sit here one day, right?"

Sasuke leaned back and smirked. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Naruto's eyes grew wide before he threw back his head in laughter. "Oh my God, you're a pervert...a right deviant. I bet you get off on doing stuff in weird places."

Sasuke lifted his head and scowled at Naruto. "You aren't the only one who got off here."

"Yeah, but I was only going with the flow. You were the one that orchestrated this so you're the pervert."

"Actually I got the idea after talking with Itachi."

Naruto snorted and shifted beneath Sasuke, his nose wrinkling at the feel of wetness in his underwear. "That, I can easily believe. I've always said Itachi was a pervert. The man is a man-whore of the highest degree."

Sasuke chuckled and slid from Naruto's lap. "He's a genius in his field."

"That doesn't mean the man can't be a pervert. You're a genius in that boring ass shit you write, but you're still a sex fiend. I'm beginning to think that all geniuses are sexual deviants."

Naruto sighed and allowed Sasuke to pull him into his arms. They stared up at the twinkling stars and for an instant; he could almost imagine he wasn't in a building but outside staring at the beautiful lights, away from the city and the noise.

"Thanks for this," he said, finally. "Even if you are a pervert, you did good with it."

"I did this for me too."

Naruto lifted his head and glanced at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"If you're upset, it upsets me. I want you happy. If you're unhappy, something isn't right in the world."

"You realize how corny that sounds, right? You're becoming pretty good at sounding like that, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto grinned and nuzzled his head against Sasuke's chest. His heart felt lighter and staring at the stars, he had a sort of revelation. He didn't see his future self receiving a heart or living a long life, instead, he saw that Sasuke would be there to make sure he lived every moment to its fullest, even if it was on a diet of cardboard and tasteless soup. Suddenly, that did not seem like a bad life after all as long as Sasuke was with him.

AN: THank you for the comments, favs, and follows. The next part in this story will be called Total Eclipse, and just like the name, it will be very angsty.


	8. Total Eclipse, Part one

Naruto shivered as he shed the blanket of warmth created by the bed and covers. His chest ached and it felt like his pace maker was kicking into high gear more often these days. To make matters worse, he had developed a cough that did not seem to want to go away. Lifting a hand to his lips, he fought and failed to hold in the cough as he walked in a slow daze toward the bathroom.

The bathroom held even more of a chill and he shuddered as he pulled his toothbrush from its cup and began scrubbing at his teeth. His eyes never left the person staring back at him from behind the mirror. Could that man really be him?

The beginnings of dark shadows were visible beneath his eyes and a loss of color to his face gave him an almost ghostly appearance. Even his lips looked colorless. He had lost some weight in the past several months and there was no denying that the spark found in his usually bright blue eyes was significantly dimmer than he last remembered. The man staring back at him looked tired and nowhere near healthy.

He knew it was just the progression of his illness. Itachi had told him as much and what to expect as things continued. The good side of it was that as the day progressed and he moved about, the color would return to his cheeks and he could fake the truth of his health. The shadows beneath his eyes would still be there, but color on his face would hide them unless someone looked close enough to see them.

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, he lifted his hands to his cheeks and began pinching them to bring some color to them. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, giving his body a little stretch to get the blood flowing through him. He was still months away from needing to truly worry about true sickness, but that did not help keep the worry of what would happen from worming its way into his mind.

Bringing his hand to his mouth as he felt the need to cough rise again, he failed in holding it back. A wet cough hacked from his body and he gripped the sink to keep standing as it drained him.

"You alright in there, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from where he stood and panicked. The last thing he wanted was to worry Sasuke. Sasuke was always there for him.

Sasuke made sure he ate right and took his medicine diligently. He supported him and even let him drive his car. Just little more than a month prior, he had given him the most romantic Valentine's Day of his life and healed at least a little part of his soul with the picnic under the stars.

Naruto loved him with ever fiber in his being. Hurting him was unthinkable.

"Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto wiped his face and stared once more in the mirror. At least, the cough and brought some color back into his cheeks. That was something.

Opening the bathroom door, he grinned and stepped into the bedroom where Sasuke was seated on the side of the bed, reading over a printed section of his newest book. He said he was able to edit it more accurately when he could write on the paper with a pen to circle uncertain passages. Naruto just thought him an old fashioned nerd.

"You feeling alright?"

Naruto nodded and went to the closet. "Just that cold I had last week. It's being a bitch to kick."

"I told you that you should have gone to see Itachi about it."

With a roll of his eyes, Naruto looked over his shoulder at his lover. "I was fine. I had a bit of a head cold that drained into my lungs. It's not even a bad cough. A few days and some cough drops and I'll be fine. Okay?"

"I'll give you three days, then you're going to go to Itachi."

Naruto flopped on the bed beside Sasuke and rested his chin on his shoulder. "You do know Itachi is a heart specialist, right? You haven't forgotten what your big brother does for a living, have you? You know there is such a thing as early onset Alzheimer's."

"Don't be a smart ass," snarled Sasuke playfully.

"That's what you love about me," said Naruto, leaning forward to give Sasuke's ear a teasing lick.

Sasuke dropped the paper he was reading and turned to push Naruto down on the bed. With a smile, lips were lowered and met by Naruto's all too willing mouth. Their tongues glided leisurely over each other in a slow and delicious kiss. There was no need for rushing.

Sasuke's lips slid away and began to suck and nibble down the length of Naruto's neck until he reached a spot just over his collar bone. For the next several minutes, his tongue, teeth, and lips worried the spot until it grew dark in color.

Naruto groaned and spread his legs enough for Sasuke to settle between them comfortably. "You're making me late."

"Then stay home today."

Naruto purred and arched against him as lips grazed slowly over his nipple. "But it looks bad if I stay home too much."

Sasuke looked up and smirked. "Then blame me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Naruto groaned low in his throat. "But what if I don't want everyone knowing that I'm in love with a sex fiend?"

Sasuke gave a low hum, and continued to work his way down Naruto's torso. Lips paused every so often to tease and arouse all those spots that were the most sensitive, like the place just north of his navel, or the bony protuberances of his hipbones. The attention had sighs of pleasure rolling from Naruto almost constantly.

When Sasuke finally began to nuzzle the hard shaft rising from the thatch of dark blond hair at his groin, Naruto was beyond arguing. He grunted and whined when lips suckled at the tip before trailing down the length to pay homage to the taut sac below. No matter the pleading, the pace was never rushed. They had both been burned by taking things too fast, and this morning, there was really no rush for release—only the slow build of pleasure.

Sasuke sucked one orb in his lips while his fingers curled around the abandoned penis and stroked in a slow pulling motion, thumb pausing every so often to swipe over the tip. Naruto nearly blacked out with the assault on his senses. The warm mouth and hand were pushing him slowly toward the end and he loved every moment of it.

That devilish mouth returned to his cock and gave a strong suck on the tip before returning to the slow and almost gentle teasing. Every time he thought he was going to explode with pleasure, Sasuke pulled away and waited for him to glide away from the edge of release.

"Please," Naruto whimpered as his hands sifted through Sasuke's thick, silky hair.

Delicious heat built in his groin and spots danced behind closed eyes. Each suck and nibble slowly edged him toward release. When he finally tumbled over, it was a gentle release that brought only a small whimper from his lips as he spilled himself between Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke," he whined and arched as semen was expelled into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke continued to gently suck him through the length of the orgasm, only stopping when Naruto began to whimper as his penis grew oversensitive to the touch. He pulled away and stared lovingly down at Naruto. "Feel good?"

Naruto grinned, his face red from a blush. "You know it did."

He reached down and cupped Sasuke's hard groin. "Want me to return the favor?"

"I thought you were late."

Naruto groaned and slammed his head back into the bed. "I am."

"Then I'll take my payment tonight." Sasuke slithered up Naruto's body and kissed him leisurely, neither caring that the kiss was flavored by Naruto's release. "And I'll want more than an appetizer."

"God," groaned Naruto. "You're determined to have me hard for the rest of the day."

"Well, you could stay home and we could have the feast now."

"Feast," choked Naruto, barely holding in the laugh. "You're getting a little too into what you're writing, aren't you?"

"Maybe. If you ask nice, I'll even talk dirty to you in Japanese."

Naruto choked on a laugh and buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "Tease. You know I love it when you talk dirty."

Sasuke chuckled deep and rich in Naruto's ear. "Just wait until you get home. Then, we'll see who's laughing."

Naruto sighed and grinned up at him, hand giving another squeeze to Sasuke's groin before pressing to Sasuke's chest. "Then, you had best let me up so I can get back all the sooner."

Sasuke groaned and sat back reluctantly, his hands going immediately to adjust his trousers. "Now I'm the one who will be hard all day."

"That's what you get," purred Naruto as he pushed up from the bed.

He felt Sasuke's eyes trailing over him as he dressed in loose khaki trousers and a thin sweater. There was still a bite in the spring air and the last thing Naruto needed was to get sick, not to mention he needed to hide the glaring hickey now bright just above his collarbone.

"Like what you see?" asked Naruto, turning around and grinning at Sasuke.

"Always." Sasuke stood and walked to where Naruto stood. He pressed forward and grazed their lips together.

"If you keep distracting me, I'll never get out the door."

"I know." Sasuke stepped back and knelt to retrieve the papers he had dropped earlier. "Call me on your break?"

"Don't I always?"

Naruto leaned over to drop a peck on Sasuke's lips. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Trotting out of the apartment, he locked the door behind him and pressed a hand to his chest. Sasuke had his moments. Some days he would be so into his work that Naruto could have keeled over and he might have barely noticed and others where he had to simply sneeze to get his full attention.

And the morning blow job—that was a treat he was not expecting. It made him wonder how much longer he had to enjoy those before he became really sick. Each moment with Sasuke was stored away in his mind so that he could draw on them just to keep going. He had been so strong, but lately, his will to be strong felt as if it was leaving him. He had never been this sick before. His weak heart had always been something that would eventually fail. Now, it felt as if each beat could actually be his last.

He saw the red car parked prettily and sighed before passing it to slide into the black SUV Sasuke had bought as a second vehicle. He knew Sasuke did not mind him driving his baby, but the neighborhood where the suicide hotline was located was not the best. There was no real danger to Naruto, but a sexy sports car like Scarlet would definitely draw a lot more attention than a SUV. If Scarlet was damaged, he knew he would go insane with guilt.

He really did love the car; not as much as Sasuke, but love was love.

Sighing, he turned over the engine and began the drive to work. It wasn't work in that he was paid, but rather that he filled a need in himself. The hotline was strictly volunteer operated. In some ways, that made it harder to find skilled operators, but paying someone also made them more likely to care less about the person calling for help and more for their paycheck.

Naruto liked that everyone there was there because they wanted to help. It made the place more comfortable, even if the turnover rate for operators was quite high. He liked being able to say he was doing something to thank all the people that helped him. He could set his own hours and since meeting Sasuke, money was not a problem. He didn't really like depending on Sasuke, but it was something they discussed and if he ever did get a heart, then they would readdress the issue. Until then, he would do what he loved.

He parked the SUV and walked into the building. The lobby was small; they didn't get visitors often. Their callers were more interested in remaining anonymous.

"You're a few minutes late, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and winked at Temari. "Sorry about that. I got distracted."

Temari was a strong woman. She had started the local suicide hotline when her brother, Gaara, had attempted to commit suicide several years back. They had saved him, but it had shaken the entire family. She had immediately started a small program that expanded, hugely funded by donations and government funding. She never wanted to see another family experience what hers had.

There was no telling how many people they actually saved, but the walls were littered with letters written to them in thanks for what they did—many of them addressed to Naruto.

"It's that sexy man you're shacked up with, isn't it? Is he being a bad influence on you?"

Naruto grinned and fought back the flush that rose on his cheeks. "I think it's more like I'm the bad influence on him."

"Figures." She tossed him a look and muttered under her breath before turning and walking through the cubicles set up.

The room looked more like an office than a suicide hotline, but each of those cubicles housed someone who was quietly speaking with someone in need, someone at the end of their rope. The hotline ran twenty-four hours a day, so someone was always there to answer the calls of those who needed them.

Naruto walked to his office and grinned. He was one of the lucky ones with his own office. The operators knew when someone was on a razorblade edge. Those were always transferred to Naruto if possible. He always had the easiest time building a rapport with people and could talk them down enough to seek help or in some cases, call help for them. The calls were anonymous, but in the more dire cases, the calls could be traced and help sent to their location.

Slumping in his chair, he pulled out a book from his satchel and began reading. The calls would come soon enough. While most of the calls were routed locally, the suicide hotline Temari had set up was growing in radius. There were smaller set-ups outside of the city. She was doing a good thing and it was growing.

Each operator was important, but Naruto was special. His name and extension was listed with all the operators. If they thought he was someone that could help talk down someone, it was arranged and the call transferred.

Almost as if he jinxed himself by thinking it, his phone began ringing. He pulled on his headset and hit the button to start the call. "Subaku Suicide Hotline, this is Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head at the harsh sound of breathing in his ear. It would not be the first time that someone had called in but was afraid or unsure what to say. All he could do was become a comforting voice in their ear until they felt comfortable to talk. It was something he was very good at.

"What's your name? Do you want to talk? Sometimes the hardest part is that first step."

Naruto gave a pause again. This was not about hearing himself speaking, but giving the other person on the line a chance to say what they needed to and to help them through the crisis.

"Come on, hun, talk to me. Let me help you through this. I know it's hard and you feel alone in the world. I get that. I know what it's like."

"Do you?"

Naruto had to strain to even hear the whispered words. His hand reached for the volume control on his headset and gradually twisted the dial. "Yeah, I do."

"You don't. You can't imagine." The voice was a girl. Age was hard to determine, but she sounded young. Probably late teens or early twenties.

"I may not know what you're feeling now, but I can help you get through this."

"No, you can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"No one can help me."

"Have you let them try?" Naruto shifted in his seat. He hadn't had one this close to the edge in a long time. There was something in her voice that spoke of the pain she felt and the feeling of hopelessness it brought with it. "Give me a chance to help you."

"Can you cure AIDS? That's the only way to help me, so can you?"

He could feel the caller beginning to become agitated and immediately went into critical mode. "You know I can't. I can only be a listening ear for you. Let me be that for you. AIDS isn't a death sentence any more. There are drugs and treatments. People with AIDS can live long lives and even have meaningful relationships."

The girl began laughing. It was a dry and brittle sound and tore at his gut. "You don't know anything. It doesn't matter, anyway. It's better to die this way than what is waiting for me."

"Better for who?"

The voice quivered. "My mom. My dad. They shouldn't have to watch me die slowly."

"Your parents love you. They will cherish every moment with you. Every moment."

"I know what AIDS can do."

"What about meds? HIV isn't curable, but at least it's treatable."

"The meds aren't working. The doctor told me I contracted a rare strand of the virus from that bastard. My death is going to be long and painful." Her voice caught in a sob. "I can't do that to them."

"I don't think they mind. If someone loves you, they will stay by you no matter what."

"But I don't want them to stay by me. I don't want to...have you ever seen hope die? I saw it. I saw them looking at me. I saw it in their eyes. I saw their hope die with each word from the doctor."

"I know what you think you saw, but how do you know what you saw was what you saw? Things aren't always what they seem," he said.

"This was. They want me to die. They want it to be over."

"They don't..."

"They do," she interrupted. "I found out today that I have AIDS-related cancer. If I die tonight, it will be painless and my parents won't have to see me so sick that I can't even take care of myself."

"That's not the way," argued Naruto. "They would want every minute they could have with you—the good and the bad."

"They would want it, but I know they want my death to be as painless as possible. They would want all of us spared that agony. I don't want to die...but I don't want them to see me like that."

He could hear the fear in her voice. She did not want to die, but was afraid of what awaited her with that horrible disease. He felt a kinship with her. Both of them were on borrowed time and in for a load of suffering before they finally died.

"They would want you to be with them."

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was back to a whisper.

"Anything," he said.

"If you were dying, would you want your family to have to watch you die?"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "I..."

"It's hard, but this is what I can give them. I can save them from having to watch me waste away in constant pain. It will be quick...and painless."

"That's not the way."

He thought for a moment that he could hear the smile as she spoke. "Thank you for being with me."

Freezing, he heard her voice becoming labored. "Hun?"

"I'm really tired now. I just...I just wanted...someone with me."

"What?" Naruto was on his feet, mind whirling. "Where are you, hun? I can have an ambulance come and get you."

"Too late. Don't leave me alone."

"Please. Let me help you." Naruto hit an emergency button to call Temari. "Tell me where you are."

He could hear the slowing breath through the phone. "Hun? Please, don't do this."

"Naruto?"

Naruto gripped the edge of his desk. He was shaking. He couldn't hear her breathing any more, the phone likely having fallen away from her face. "She's dying. We have to help her."

Temari immediately transferred the call to the Emergency response department, who notified the police and arranged for ambulances. They were only used in cases where the caller actually harmed themselves.

"She's dead," whispered Naruto.

He slumped down in the chair and stared ahead as if blind. It was not the first time that he had heard someone commit suicide while on the line with him. He had heard people die before, but for some reason, this girl hit him harder than the others. In many ways, she mirrored him. She was dying and feared her loved ones having to watch her suffer. He was much the same. The thought of Sasuke watching him die was his greatest fear, even more so than the act of dying.

"Naruto, there was nothing you could have done."

"I didn't approach her the right way. I could have stopped her. I should have realized she had already taken the pills and had the ambulance already on the way."

Temari knelt before him, placing hands on the arms of his chair. "Don't be an idiot. There was no way you could have known. You did everything right. You tried to persuade her into reason but sometimes people are too far gone. She just did not want to die alone. And to be honest, she was lucky it was you."

"I just...I can't..."

Temari stood and pulled Naruto into her arms. "I want you to go home. You're not in any shape to help anyone today."

"Temari...we are the same, me and that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"We both don't want the ones we love to have to suffer along with us."

Temari looked at Naruto sharply. "Naruto..."

"Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if Sasuke and I weren't together. When I think of what is going to happen and what Sasuke will have to do...I nearly go insane. I love him so much, but I don't think I can stand to see that look in his eyes when he realizes that I'm going to die."

Temari grabbed Naruto's shoulders and gave him a little shake. "I don't know your boyfriend well, but I do know that he loves you."

"So do I, but does that give me the right to put him through so much before the end. I'm not so sick now, but I'm getting a lot worse. I probably only have a few months left until my heart failure becomes obvious."

"Oh, Naruto." Temari hugged him close to her. "I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should do what your heart tells you."

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. He took comfort in her embrace even though his mind and heart was still conflicted about what he should do.

"Do you need me to call Sasuke to come get you?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm alright. I can drive. Is it really alright if I leave?"

"You know it is."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his satchel. His hands shook slightly as he dug out his keys and gripped them tightly. The world seemed in a haze as he reached the SUV and climbed inside.

As he sat in the driver's seat, he simply stared ahead blindly. That girl's words were still ringing loudly in his ears. It was painful just thinking about it, but in so many ways, what she had said made a lot of sense to him. Was it right to let Sasuke suffer through the illness and eventual death with him? He did not believe for an instant that suicide was the answer to anything, but he could not help but wonder if Sasuke truly understood what would happen very soon.

Maybe Sasuke would be better off without him. If he broke things off now, Sasuke would be angry, but he would not have to suffer as badly. Just the thought turned his stomach. Both options were undesirable and painful. If he stayed with Sasuke, the love of his life would have to watch him slowly waste away. If he left, both of them would suffer, though Naruto far more.

Sacrifice.

It could mean so many things, but in the end, it was what it was. To sacrifice was to give up something of great value for the sake of someone else. Giving Sasuke his freedom was something he could return, something he could sacrifice, in honor of his love for him.

Shaking his head, he turned over the engine and drove home. Inside, his mind still churned and bubbled. There were so many things rising to the surface that he was having trouble reconciling them all. The most important was what he should do. That girl's death had shaken him, but her words had done so much more.

He thought about not going home. There were many places he could go to think, but there was only one place he felt safe and secure enough, only one place he needed to be in this moment, and that was in Sasuke's arms.

He felt like a zombie as he pushed open the door to the apartment. He saw Sasuke plucking away at his laptop at the table and smiled. The office was hardly used any more. It had become a habit between them for Naruto to veg out on the sofa and be lulled by the sound of Sasuke's typing. Not even the sound of the television playing would disturb Sasuke when he got into a rhythm.

So he simply stood there watching Sasuke. He felt he could do that for an eternity and be happy.

Swallowing the sudden thickness in his throat, he spoke. "I'm home."

Sasuke looked up instantly. His glasses were situated on his face and his bangs were pulled away from his face with some plain barrettes that Naruto had insisted would help keep them from his eyes while working.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke was immediately on his feet and going to Naruto. "Are you sick? Do I need to call Itachi?"

Naruto did not answer, but simply wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his face in his neck. "I'm not sick. I just needed to hold you."

"Naruto?"

Naruto tightened his arms and breathed in deeply. The hint of Sasuke's spicy aftershave caused his nose to tingle and he shuddered in the pleasure of it. It was these little things about Sasuke that he loved. He loved the way he smelled. He loved how cute he looked when he was focused on whatever project he was obsessed with. He even loved when he fed him that bland as fuck food.

"I love you."

Sasuke blinked before completing the embrace and wrapping his arms around Naruto. "Me, too," he whispered.

"I need you," said Naruto.

Sasuke pulled back. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to feel you." Naruto ran his hands under Sasuke's shirt and pressed them flat against his back. "Please."

Sasuke's eyes darkened a shade with both lust and uncertainty. They promised both pleasure and questions later. Naruto did not care. He just needed Sasuke burned into both his body and his mind.

Sasuke fitted their lips together in a hard and quick kiss before leading Naruto toward the bed room.

* * *

Naruto pressed his face to Sasuke's naked chest and listened to the firm thumping. He loved moments like this. They soothed him as nothing else could. He could almost believe everything would be alright if they stayed like this. His heart would never give out if he was in Sasuke's arms.

But that was not the case. No amount of wishing would make it so. He knew the statistics. Even Itachi refused to discuss his odds of receiving a heart unless he pried it out of him. The chances were slim, so he had to decide if he wanted Sasuke to have to sit at his side as he slowly withered away.

He could kill himself like the girl. His ending would be quick and Sasuke would mourn, but he would get on with his life. It was a better ending than forcing Sasuke to become his nursemaid before he finally died. Either way he was going to die.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tightened his arms around the love of his life and fought back the flood of tears blinding him...and knew he could never kill himself—not even for Sasuke. It was not in him to take his life. Shitty though it was, he could never give up what little time he might have left.

So that left one option and it was almost unthinkable.

And his heart ached. Suicide started looking really good when he thought about it. It was not that he thought Sasuke was not willing to sit at his side as he grew sicker. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sasuke was most definitely willing. He knew Sasuke loved him and that made the choice so hard.

If he did this, he was doing this for Sasuke.

His eyes closed and he breathed in the rich musky scent that clung to Sasuke's skin. He only prayed he had the strength to do it, because he could not bear to think of the look in Sasuke's eyes as he slowly wasted away. That girl was right. Seeing that look and putting Sasuke through that was far worse than his eventual death.

"I love you, Sasuke," whispered Naruto against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke gave a sleepy grunt and tightened his arm around Naruto's waist. "Me too," he grumbled.

And then the tears did flow.


	9. Total Eclipse, Part Two

Naruto felt as if he had been living in a fog for days. It hazed everything while making the things he did now want to think of become all too vivid in his mind. He did not know what to do. Stay or leave, either way Sasuke would be hurt. The question was which would give Sasuke the least amount of hurt before the end. The thought of Sasuke caring for him as he grew weaker and sicker, even to the point of having to wipe his ass for him, did not sit well with Naruto.

"What's wrong with you?"

Naruto blinked and shifted his gaze to where Sasuke sat staring at him over the rim of those sexy as hell glasses that he wore when working. "Huh?"

"You have to turn on the television to watch it."

Naruto turned to look at the dark screen and then back at Sasuke. "Oh, right."

He flipped on the television using the remote from the coffee table. "Better?"

Sasuke frowned and stood, walking to where Naruto sat. "Naruto...what's the matter? You've been like this for days."

"Stop asking me that, damn it!"

"Then stop acting like a limp vegetable."

Naruto stood and faced down his lover. They were close in height, Naruto having only a couple more inches on Sasuke, not that height mattered. Sasuke could probably beat his ass if he wanted to. Handsome nerd that Sasuke was, he was a very athletic one.

"Tell me what is wrong."

Naruto met Sasuke's glare and felt the urge to punch him...or kiss him—probably both. He just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. That was something Sasuke had developed more potently the more Naruto's heart disease progressed.

"Just leave it alone, Sasuke."

"Naruto, you're not acting right. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"What if I don't want your help?" snapped Naruto.

"If you don't tell me what is wrong, I'm calling your boss. Whatever happened the other day is driving you absolutely insane."

"Sasuke, I'm not going to do this with you."

"Do what? I'm only trying to get you to stop acting like a ghost."

Something in Naruto snapped. "Well, considering that eventuality isn't far off, I'd say that is a very good assessment."

Sasuke paled and stared at Naruto as if he had grown a second head. "Don't talk like that."

"Why? It's the truth."

"It's not the truth and you know it. You're going to get a heart."

"Stop saying that because then I might believe it."

"It's true." Sasuke stormed to Naruto and he lifted his hands to cup his face. "I'll stay with you to until it happens. I won't leave your side."

"And what, Sasuke? Are you going to bring me my food when I get too weak to even walk? Are you going to clean my bedpan and wipe my ass?"

"I'll do anything you need until you're better."

"But that's the thing, Sasuke," began Naruto. "I'm not going to get better. I'm only going to get worse."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" asked Sasuke.

"I've always been stubborn, you know that." Naruto slumped and exhaled a breath. He hated fighting with Sasuke like this, but it made him realize just what he was putting Sasuke through. His lover didn't seem to truly realize what was going to happen.

Sasuke had that stubborn look in his gaze. The man was stubborn as a mule, much like Naruto was. On some things they were polar opposites and on some they were identical.

It also fermented in him what had to happen. Sasuke had to let him go, even if it was unwillingly because it was the only way to save him from the pain of watching someone he loved waste away. Better to lose him now than to suffer through months of torture before losing him anyway. Everything he did, he did for Sasuke.

"I'm not fighting anymore."

Sasuke smiled and trailed his fingers down Naruto's cheek. "Good."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes were filled with pain as he stared at him. It hurt too much to think of what he was about to say. His heart felt as if it was being ripped from his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Go where? Is it your heart? Do I need to call Itachi?"

"No. Such that it is, my heart is fine for now." Naruto turned and walked toward the bedroom, his feet seeming to be caught in quicksand. The walk to the shared bedroom seemed to drain the energy from him and only the knowledge that what he did was for the best kept him going.

"Naruto?"

Naruto pulled a suitcase from the back of the closet and began to pull clothes from drawers and the closet, taking what he knew he would use and leaving the rest to be collected later. He could feel Sasuke's confusion and sensed a growing panic in him. It made it all the harder to do what had to be done.

It was for Sasuke that he was doing this. He kept repeating it in his mind, as if saying it made things okay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him to face him. "Talk to me, Naruto."

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

Naruto smiled, though he knew it was a farce of one. It was a forced movement that held no purpose other than to hide the abject pain he felt in that moment, pain he refused to allow Sasuke to see. This was hard enough on both of them.

"I've been thinking about things."

Sasuke's eyes grew sharp and his hand lifted to clench in the material of Naruto's shirt. "That's a dangerous thing."

Naruto laughed mirthlessly. "I can't keep doing this, Sasuke."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Hurting you."

Sasuke lifted a hand to Naruto's face. "What are you talking about?"

"You deserve someone who is healthy, not someone you're going to spend months taking care of before finally burying him."

Dark eyes went wide with shock. "You're not going to die. I only want you. I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and for a split second, he wavered. It was hard not to miss the absolute love in present in Sasuke's face and in his stunningly beautiful eyes. If there was one part of Sasuke that he could say he loved above all others, it was those beautiful almond shaped eyes with irises so dark that it was hard to distinguish them from the pupil.

Seeing that look in Sasuke's face might have caused a waver in his determination, but it also solidified it. He had to do this for Sasuke, because his love wouldn't let him. If there was one thing Naruto had learned about Sasuke was that he loved powerfully. He might not say the words, but rather showed it in everything he did. Doing this for Sasuke would be his ultimate sacrifice of love.

"That's why I'm doing this."

Naruto turned quickly before Sasuke could see the tears he barely held back begin to catch on his lashes. God, he hoped dying hurt less than this, because he already felt as if his soul was being pulled free from his mortal body. It was a hurt that was so potent; he could barely withhold a scream of agony rising up in his throat.

"Naruto!"

He refused to turn, even when he heard the pain in Sasuke's voice. He had to be strong and remember why he was doing this. It really was the only thing that was keeping him going at this point.

"I'll...get the rest of my stuff later."

And with those words, nearly turning to ash on his tongue, he left Sasuke standing in the door of their apartment. As he made his way out of the building, he left the two vehicles where they were. Sasuke had bought the SUV for him and his pride and honor would not let him take it. Thankfully, he was able to flag down a cab and instruct the driver to take him to the cheapest hotel with clean bedding.

It turned out to be a small mom and pop-owned place. The paint was a bit faded and it did not possess any wi-fi capabilities, but at least the sheets were suitable and the bathroom looked nearly pristinely clean. The older woman in the office was more than happy to take a week's payment in advance and showed him happily to one of the units next to a flickering soda machine.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Naruto collapsed to his knees and brought a hand to his lips to muffle the scream that tore through him. He swore he was dying in that moment because the hurt in his chest seemed to take over his entire being. He tasted blood where his teeth broke the skin on his knuckles and tears tracked wetly to splash around him. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and did not bother to look at the screen as he tossed it across the room where it skidded to a halt beside the adjacent wall.

Half crawling across the threadbare carpet, he collapsed on the single double bed and curled up into a ball, trying to disappear into himself. He kept repeating a mental mantra over and over in his mind. _This is for Sasuke_. It was all that kept him from reaching for the phone that continued to buzz repeatedly with only seconds of silence before the buzzing began again.

The pillow was soaked through with tears until there was nothing left for him to cry. His eyes felt dry and crackly and his body, no his entire being, was wrung into nothing but a husk of what he once was. He had always been the type to lay down everything for a friend, but Sasuke was more, every so much more, than a mere friend. Sasuke was his everything. If it had been in him to do so, he would have gone the route of that girl, but suicide was never something he could do.

He wanted to live, even if he had to do so alone.

Exhaustion tugged at him and he grabbed the spare pillow to pull to his chest. It was a poor substitution for Sasuke's warmth, but he no longer had Sasuke to cuddle against. He would need to get used to sleeping alone again.

Closing his eyes, he sighed pitifully and allowed himself to be pulled fully into sleep.

* * *

Sasuke stared dumbly at the door that Naruto had escaped through...no, correction, that he had allowed him to leave through. What the hell had happened? His brain, as highly developed as it was, was having trouble understanding what had just happened. While it was true that something about Naruto had been off for several days, he assumed it was only because he was ruffled from what had happened with that call in at the suicide hotline, but he had never thought for even a moment that it would push Naruto into leaving him. All he knew was what Naruto had told him—that one of the calls had upset him and he was taking a few days off from work. After what had happened today, he wanted to call up Temari Subaku and ask her what the fuck had happened to cause Naruto to do this.

His mind seemed to whirl rapidly in his skull as it tried to compute what had happened. He felt a shot of pain through his chest and lifted a hand in surprise. The pain was not physical, yet it felt just as bad if not worse than if it had been such.

His hands began shaking followed by his entire body. Tears misted his eyes and he shook with the force of the emotions running through him. He stumbled through the apartment, trying to remember where he had left his phone. He had to call Naruto.

His fingers were barely sturdy enough to trace along the screen to Naruto's number. With his heart pounding in his chest, he held the phone to his ear and waited to hear Naruto's voice. Whatever had happened, whatever he had done or not done, he would make it right. If Naruto wanted more space, he would give it to him. If he would prefer Sasuke hire a nurse when he became sick, it was as simple as a call to Itachi for reputable services.

"Hi, this is Naruto. If you're hearing this then I'm probably ignoring your ass. If this is Sasuke, I'm probably at work or sleeping, though why you aren't sleeping with me is a baffling thought. Anyway, leave a message and I'll call you back."

Sasuke smiled at the cheerful tone. He'd rolled his eyes when he heard Naruto composing it shortly after he had gotten the phone. He recalled making an offhand comment about it sounding absolutely ridiculous and Naruto sticking his tongue out at him, which in turn, caused Sasuke to take Naruto to bed and show him better ways to occupy his tongue.

"Naruto, don't ignore me. You need to call me back. We need to talk about this."

He ended the call and redialed, only to get the same message and leave another of his own in the wake of the first. His emotions felt raw and before long, his voice was equally raw. It soon grew to the point where there was no more room on the voice mail and the phone rang until an automated voice informed Sasuke that there was no room to leave a message.

Having long since sunk down the wall and been seated on the floor, he sat staring at the phone in his hand. He thought they were through this. Naruto had fought so hard after they had gotten together. The issue of his heart was not something either could ignore. Naruto had made it so fucking clear when they finally became something more about his illness and Itachi had explained the likely route the illness would take.

To have Naruto suddenly make an about face bothered Sasuke. He was truly scared for the first time in his life.

Sasuke pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and swallowed around the thick lump that was threatening to choke him. His hands shook as he picked up his phone once more, but instead of dialing Naruto's number, he hovered his finger over Itachi's name.

"Sasuke, to what do I owe this call? Business or pleasure?"

"Naruto left."

"Oh?"

Sasuke heard the seriousness in wash all the playfulness from Itachi's voice. His brother had more than likely picked up on the strain in his voice. Given the shape he was in, it probably was not a hard thing to do.

"I don't know what to do."

"What happened, Sasuke?"

Sasuke began speaking, letting wave after wave of frustration and worry pour from him. He told Itachi of how Naruto had come home early one day and that he had been strangely quiet ever since. Even though his illness sapped Naruto of much of his energy, he always exuded a sort of energy and lightness. Over the past few days, that seemed gone from him.

"Itachi, has he contacted you at all?" asked Sasuke with a sort of futile hope.

"You know he hasn't."

Sasuke closed his eyes and released a small whimper. "What if he's gone for good? What am I going to do without him?"

"Get off your ass, that's what. Does Naruto have you that pussy-whipped? Stop being a doormat and pull yourself together. Maybe he needed some space. He's got a life-threatening illness and it is true that a heart might not come for him. I'm sure that a lot of this weighs heavy on him."

"Naruto will get a heart."

Itachi chuckled in his ear. "I'm sure if it was possible to buy a healthy one, he would already have it."

"Damn right, even if I had to cut it out myself."

"That's the Sasuke I know and love." Itachi paused and gave a small grunt. "Listen, give him a few days. The two of you are as close to soul mates as I would ever admit considering I don't believe in that rubbish. You've practically taken over his life and he's scared. He's scared of dying. He's scared of leaving you."

"How the hell do you know what he's thinking?"

"Sasuke, while I have a high success rate with my patients, I have had my fair share of patients who have died waiting on a heart or because they were not eligible for one. Naruto is not the first, nor is he the last to think those who care about him would be better off without him. Just be patient with him for a few days. Don't call him every five minutes. You know that old saying—if you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours if it doesn't, it was never meant to be?"

"I love him, Itachi. How can I let him go? What if he doesn't come back?" Sasuke's voice rose an octave as renewed panic set in. "I don't want to live without..."

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice cut hard through the phone. "Don't even think like that."

"You don't understand. You said we're soul mates...but how can one of us live without the other. People make jokes about love birds, but the truth is that once mated, they cannot go on without the other. If one dies, the other soon follows."

"Sasuke, listen very closely to me. Naruto is fine. He knows how to survive. Give him some space to realize what is going on with him. We have an appointment in a few days, so let me handle speaking with him."

Sasuke nodded though he knew his brother could not see the movement. "Alright."

"Don't worry, Sasuke."

He didn't answer, pressing the end symbol on the screen and dropping the phone limply beside him. His eyes drifted to the bedroom door that Naruto had walked out of only a short while earlier. He could see the edge of the neatly made bed that would likely still have Naruto's scent still embedded on his side. His chest ached and he found himself standing and walking into the room as if pulled by some invisible string.

Without even a thought, he crumpled onto the bed and buried his face in Naruto's pillow. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the faint traces of Naruto's scent. Just that little ounce of comfort relaxed him. It was still late afternoon, but he found he did not have the will or desire to leave the bed and what remained of Naruto's scent.

He remained where he was with his nose buried in Naruto's pillow until finally the exhaustion brought on by the stress of Naruto leaving claimed him and he drifted off into a fitful sleep. Ever little bit, he would jerk awake and think he heard Naruto returning home, only to find that the apartment was still empty and silent.

"Naruto," he whispered into the pillow before dozing off once more.

* * *

Naruto stared at the cash he had pulled from his wallet. It was not nearly enough to survive on. He had a bank card and a practically unlimited amount of funds, but taking money Sasuke had set aside for him seemed wrong. Just using the money he had in his wallet was bad enough.

And to make matters worse, he had left the apartment without his medicine. "Damn it."

He could call Itachi and ask him to call in a prescription to a local pharmacy, but that would still defeat the purpose of using Sasuke's money because he knew for certain that the cash in his wallet would not even begin to cover the cost of the medication.

There was also the option of returning to the apartment and collecting the medicine, but that would mean seeing Sasuke again and he knew if he saw him, he would not be able to leave again. He still was not sure where he had found the strength to leave before.

Turning again to the two hundred dollars, he slammed a hand into his brow. Why hadn't he thought this through? Sasuke always bitched about him for acting first and thinking later, but it was so hard to deny his impulses.

"Maybe Itachi has some lying around."

Then another thought popped into his brain and he slumped once more to the squeaky bed. What if Itachi refused to see him? It honestly would not be the first time he was forcefully thrown from Itachi's office though he had serious doubt that Hinata would allow him to be literally thrown from the place like Itachi's previous bitch of an employee. She had too much of a good heart for that.

So either way, he was fucked. If he went home, he would have to deal with Sasuke. If he went to Itachi, he might be given the proverbial heel. Couldn't he catch a break in life?

Coward that he was, Naruto grabbed his phone from the floor and stared at the number of missed calls with incredulity. Seriously? Fifty-six missed calls? Jesus Christ, he didn't think Sasuke would have had the patience to call that many times. He moved to look at the number of voice mails and his finger hovered over the prompt to listen or delete the overly full inbox.

Both choices were not something he could deal with now; and he exited that menu, mentally promising to go back later and do something. He scrolled through his short list of contacts and pressed the prompt to call before he could chicken out and decide to curl up and die in that hotel room without his medicine.

"Good morning, Naruto."

There were times when he hated caller id. "Hey, Itachi. I guess Sasuke called you."

"Only after he filled up your phone's inbox with voice mails, I'm sure."

Geez, was the guy psychic? "I need a favor."

"Do you?"

"I...uhh...forgot my medication at the apartment."

He could hear Itachi's brow lift. It was that loud of a silence.

"Then why don't you go get it."

"Sasuke's there," he mumbled.

"What was that? I don't speak mumble."

Naruto's brow ticked and he ground his teeth together. "I said Sasuke's there."

"I would imagine so since it is his apartment."

Naruto clenched his free hand into the material of the jeans he had slept in. "I can't see him."

Compassion was not something he associated with Itachi. Itachi was frank some days and unreadable the next, but he was never outwardly compassionate, yet the tone in his voice practically exuded it.

"Naruto, you and my brother need to talk."

"Please, Itachi, I can't. It's better if we break now while I'm still healthy."

"Did you hit your head, or something?"

"Stop being a dick," snapped Naruto. "Will you call me in some meds or won't you?"

Itachi sighed in his ear. "We have an appointment in two days. I'll call you in a week's worth of meds, but I expect you to be at our appointment."

"Will Sasuke's be there?"

"Is it Sasuke's appointment?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No."

"Then he won't be here. I'm not a damn marriage counselor."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Thanks, Itachi."

"You're going to have to deal with my brother eventually. Once the shock is gone, he's not going to let you go. You haven't known Sasuke as long as I have. He is like a bulldog when he fixates on something and will run himself into the ground until he gets what he wants."

Naruto huffed out something that might be considered a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"I'll see you on Thursday, Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto ended the call and stared at his wallet and the bank card inside. While a week's worth of medicine wouldn't be that pricy, he was wary of spending what little cash he had.

He sighed and flopped onto the bed. Even talking about Sasuke with Itachi had created a knot in his stomach. He loved that bastard so much. Being away from him was akin to an addict going through detox. He could not imagine living without Sasuke and had to take it one minute at a time, practically counting the time since he had last seen him.

An acrid taste rose in his mouth and he was suddenly sick to his stomach at what he had done to Sasuke. He jumped to his feet and fled to the bathroom where he collapsed before the toilet and began to heave. Little more than acid and clear liquid was expelled into the bowl as he had not eaten anything since breakfast the previous day, and even then it had been little more than a few bites of oatmeal.

As the heaving stopped, he laid his burning cheek on the rim and began to cry. Was this better than suicide? He was torturing himself.

He jerked upward at the direction of his thoughts and then promptly groaned at the dizziness the action brought. He was acting stupid and needed to get his shit together before leaving to get the medicine Itachi had called in for him.

First, he called the pharmacy he used to check and ensure the medicine was filled and then he pulled out the ragged phone book in the bedside drawer next to an equally pitiful Gideon Bible and called for a cab service. He would grab food on the way back though he had little doubt it would remain mostly uneaten.

The more time that passed, the more certain he became in the belief that he would not survive long away from Sasuke. He always argued with Sasuke about him running his life, but when it boiled down to it, he enjoyed Sasuke's care. That made his sacrifice all the more bitter. He would have to figure out a way to live without Sasuke, which was all he could think to do.

AN: Thank you for the praise and comments. Keep 'em coming!


	10. Total Eclipse, Part Three

Naruto shivered from the slight chill in the air, grateful when he stepped into the drugstore. Of all the drugstores in the city, this little family owned business was where he preferred to frequent. He felt more like a person and less like a dollar sign. That sold him on the place even if they were limited on their over the counter selections.

As he walked into the shop, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the fluorescent lighting and he ambled toward the back where the pharmacist was working in his white coat. The man had to be ninety and it was a miracle he was still able to see, yet he never had a bit of trouble.

"Ah, Naruto, did something happen to your medicine? I see this is a small prescription."

"I lost my meds and Dr. Uchiha called in just enough to get me through to our appointment."

The old pharmacist smiled and handed over the medication bottles inside a crisp white bag. Naruto cringed but pulled out his debit card, swiped it through the reader, and punched in the pin number. For a moment the processing seemed to take longer than usual and he feared Sasuke might have canceled the account, but the machine finally flashed the approved message and he released the breath he had been holding. He knew Sasuke could be a bastard when he wanted to, but he was never that way to him and felt guilty for thinking it of him, even for just a moment.

"Damn machine. My son tells me I should replace it but as long as it works, there is no need even if it takes a little longer. Both that machine and I may be old, but at least we're good."

A laugh bubbled in Naruto's throat as he stared at the pharmacist. In some ways he reminded him of Jiraiya minus the innate pervert aura. Jiraiya was always tight fisted with his money as well, though he had no trouble using other people's money whenever he could and he always had a joke to tell. He really missed the old man.

"You have a good day, Naruto."

Naruto grinned broadly, the first real smile in what seemed like forever. It was funny because that crusty, tight-fisted pharmacist would probably outlive him by a long shot. He shook his head and popped off the staple keeping the bag closed and checked the bottles.

Digoxin—check.

Vasotec—check.

Staring at the third bottle, he cringed. The bane of his existence was in that simple little bottle. Diuretics caused him to pee all the damn time. He understood the reason, but damn, couldn't they find something else that didn't make him have to urinate like a pregnant woman. Who knew a bladder could fill up that damn fast?

Stopping at a kiosk, he used a couple of dollars to buy a bottle of water and downed the pills. The bitter taste of the medicine was cringe worthy even though they idled on his tongue for barely as second.

Closing his eyes, he washed the residual taste from his mouth with another swallow of the water and proceeded to walk down the street. He felt weak and drained, both emotionally and physically. He did not even want to think about the wailing on he was going to get from Itachi.

Now, Itachi was not the type to interfere in Sasuke and Naruto's personal life often. He was the type that thought that was not something that should be handled by any but the two of them. But Naruto could already hear the listing of reasons not to leave that were going to come from Itachi's mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto blinked and glanced toward the woman standing beside him. He hadn't realized the sight he must present. It was more surprising that someone came forward and asked if he was well. That did not happen often in the city and he was touched by the show of compassion. It reminded him of the day he met Sasuke.

He'd had a pair of skinned knees while sitting on his ass in front of Itachi's office after being tossed out on his bum. That offered hand and those beautifully dark eyes had drawn him in. One could say he fell for him in that instant but really, it was just something that happened. One day he woke up and wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sasuke. Hell, the bastard was afraid of heights but still got on the Ferris Wheel with him. If that wasn't love, he did not know what was.

What had changed?

The truth was, absolutely nothing. If anything, Naruto had changed and kept telling himself that what he did, he did for Sasuke. He did not want Sasuke to suffer. One of them suffering through the process of his death was enough.

But...his heart hurt and he knew Sasuke was hurting as well. Itachi often muttered at how they were practically sharing a heart and if they had the same blood type, he would have just sewn them together to share the one healthy heart. It was said in jest as such a thing was not possible, but it was something Naruto was sure he would not have minded.

Sure, Sasuke pissed him off all the damn time. The guy was the neat freak from hell. He even folded his damn underwear and had everything perfectly ordered in his bedroom.

Naruto giggled a little, likely looking quite a bit insane to the Good Samaritan who was still standing at his side. Sasuke's bedroom _used _to be organized until Naruto moved in. Now his underwear was never quite so neat and the clothes hanging in the closet weren't ordered by color but by wherever Naruto put them. His home used to be minimalistic in nature, but was soon made homey with furniture and knickknacks. Sasuke's life used to be simple, but now it was immensely more complicated.

Sasuke never seemed to complain unless it was to egg Naruto on about something.

And that was what killed him. If he had just shaken Sasuke's hand and gone on his way that day, Sasuke would be perfectly happy nerding out to his boring history writing and be happy.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine," said Naruto with a smile. "I was just thinking about something funny."

"It must not be that funny. You look like you're about to cry."

Naruto started and lifted a hand to his cheek as a tear blinked from his eye and splashed down his cheek. Damn.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine. I've just had some things going on in my life and been fighting off this really nasty cold. I'm going to go home, put my feet up and be fine."

The woman tilted her head, as if measuring the truth of his words. "Well, okay, but at least let me call you a cab."

"I'm taking the bus." Naruto pointed to the bench situated on the curve. "Thanks anyway. It's not often you see someone willing to help."

"I'd like to think that if I needed help, someone would come to my assistance."

"That's a promise. If I ever see you in trouble, count on me being your white knight."

The woman smiled, causing the faint wrinkles on the side of her eyes to crinkle. "I'll hold you to it."

Naruto gave the woman a wave as she started down the street. He stumbled to the bench and sat very still while he waited, his thoughts forever on Sasuke.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he opened the menu for his voice mail and pressed the phone to his ear.

_Naruto, don't ignore me. You need to call me back. We need to talk about this._

Naruto swallowed at the rich sound of Sasuke's voice in his ear. His eyes burned and he shuddered with longing to fall into those warm arms.

_Naruto, just talk to me. Tell me what I can do to make this better._

Naruto, just call me back. You're scaring me.

Naruto...just talk to me, please.

He barely noticed the bus arriving or taking a seat on it. His ear remained glued to the phone. Sasuke's voice was all that mattered. It seemed like a lifetime since he had heard his voice and the recordings of it were a balm to his soul even if they made it ache all the more potently.

His hand shook a bit as he opened the door to his hotel room and collapsed on the bed, phone still pressed to his ear while he repeated the messages over and over again. He wanted Sasuke laying behind him with his arms pulling him tightly to his chest.

His heart gave a flutter and he winced at the familiar shock of the pacemaker setting his heart back to the appropriate beat. Coughing into his hand, he stared blankly at the faded picture on the wall beside his bed. He wanted Sasuke so bad. Beside him. Around him. Inside him.

Naruto closed his eyes and tears passed through his lashes to dribble down his cheek and onto the thin pillow beneath his head. He pressed the phone more firmly to his ear and played the series of voice mails again...each and every one. His eyes fluttered and he drifted to sleep to the sound of Sasuke's voice in his ears.

* * *

Naruto felt a bit insecure as he walked through the glass doors of the building that housed Itachi's office. The guard did not pay him any mind, but ever since that initial attempt to garner an appointment with the renowned Dr. Uchiha, he had never felt completely at ease in the place.

He rode the elevator up to correct floor. His eyes closed and he thumped his head against the mirror wall of the box. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He just wanted sleep and yet hated to. When he slept, he was with Sasuke only to wake and be forced to accept that Sasuke was not with him any longer.

"Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto lifted a limp hand in greeting to Hinata as walked into the office and collapsed in one of the chairs. He didn't even have the energy to participate in his usual teasing of Itachi's receptionist/nurse. Judging from the compassionate look on her face, he probably looked just as bad as he felt, if not worse.

"Itachi has been expecting you, Naruto."

Naruto lifted his gaze. "That's nice."

She blushed and shook her head. "No, I mean you can go back to exam room one. I'll tell him you're here."

"Knowing that freak of nature, he already knows I'm here." Naruto grunted as he stood and walked the familiar path to the first examination room. He didn't know why Itachi had two rooms when he had yet to see patients waiting to see him. Itachi never scheduled his patients close together if he could help it. Most could not afford his care, though he did volunteer his service pro bono several days a week and take the occasional case that interested him—like Naruto. It helped that he was living with Sasuke. If not for Sasuke, he would never have garnered Itachi's attention.

He slumped on the table and almost dozed off before the door opened to reveal Itachi in all his arrogant glory. Even his damn lab coat was perfectly pressed without a single wrinkle to be seen anywhere.

"Thanks for the meds," grumbled Naruto. "Though my bladder is very unhappy with you."

Itachi rolled his eyes and moved to the side of the room where an ECG machine was stored. "Take off your shirt."

"Oh, kinky. Are you thinking about making the moves on me now that Sasuke is out of the picture? I never would have thought you batted for the same team."

Itachi folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Naruto. "Jokes will only delay the inevitable."

"You're no fun today," grumbled Naruto.

He might have been in a foul mood since leaving Sasuke, but he had on some level been looking forward to his usual banter with Itachi. It was almost like foreplay between them before the main event of checking out Naruto's bum ticker. He was a bit miffed at not even being allowed that small pleasure.

He tugged his shirt over his head and hissed as a cool stethoscope was pressed to his chest and then his back. Itachi grunted and began applying leads to various parts of his chest before having him lay down and starting the ECG.

Watching the rhythmic pulses of the machine was almost mesmerizing. He didn't have an ounce of medical knowledge unless it pertained to his case, but even he knew those scribbles on the screen were not good. The rhythm was off and every so often he would feel his pacemaker kick in and see the action appear on the screen a second later.

Itachi tore off the readout and stared at it with intense eyes. He used a pen taken from his pocket to scribble several notes on the paper before attaching it to Naruto's chart.

"You're awfully quiet today."

Itachi looked up from the chart. "I'm trying not to get in your business."

"Why not? You are usually ass deep in my business."

"When it comes to your heart, sure." Itachi chuckled dryly and swiveled his stool to stare at Naruto. "But trust me; you don't want my opinion on your personal life right now."

Naruto couldn't keep the pout from forming on his lips. "Fine, whatever."

Itachi made a few marks on the chart. "How has your cough been?"

"How do you know I have one?"

Itachi gave Naruto a look that had him rolling his eyes. How stupid of him to think Itachi wouldn't know everything about him. "It's...persistent. What does it matter? It's a cough."

Itachi rolled his eyes and rolled his stool closer to the exam table. "I need to be serious with you right now, Naruto."

He caught the implication in Itachi's voice and sat up a little straighter. His heart picked up its beats and was quickly displayed on the monitor. "What's wrong?"

"I always hate this part of my job. It's time, Naruto."

"Time? Time for what?"

"You're in congestive heart failure. I think it's time to put your name into UNOS. Things are going to progress more rapidly from here on in."

Naruto's heart stopped, or at least it felt like it. He couldn't breathe and a hand pressed to his chest. He had thought he was prepared for this news, but while finally hearing it, he found himself mentally screaming. He wanted more time.

"Naruto!" Itachi was at his side in an instant, one hand pressing to his back and rubbing in firm strokes. "I need you to calm down. Take slow deep breaths."

Naruto's throat felt closed, but somehow he was able to draw in oxygen in stuttering breaths. Tears burned his eyes and he suddenly wanted Sasuke beside him.

"Listen to my voice. It's fine. Nothing is changed, but I want to go ahead and get your name into the pool. Just be glad you're B-positive instead of AB-negative."

"Sasuke's AB," whispered Naruto mournfully.

"So am I," said Itachi. "But Sasuke isn't on the lookout for a new heart."

"What am I going to do?"

"All I can tell you is what will happen physically and procedurally. As for what you should do concerning Sasuke, that's only something you can answer."

Naruto clenched his hands in the material of his jeans. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't tell Sasuke about it."

"Naruto, I would never tell Sasuke anything that I did not know for certain you would want him to know. You don't want him to know, fine, but I've got to tell you, it's only going to get worse from here on in. You're going to get very sick."

"How long?"

Itachi slapped the back of Naruto's head. "You know I don't like giving estimates, but you're going to notice a distinct difference in body. You're going to need someone to help take care of you, Naruto."

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Why did you leave him, Naruto? I know I said I wouldn't pry, but he's dying."

Naruto closed his eyes and the forlorn feeling rising inside him. "That makes two of us."

"That's not funny. You're good for each other. You get him off that damn computer and he brings out the better side of you."

"What are you talking about? All my sides are good."

Itachi arched his brows and folded his arms over his chest. "Don't try to evade with jokes. I've known you long enough to spot them. I just want to know the reason."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and slumped back on the exam table. For a long string of seconds he stared at the white ceiling and sought a way to explain to Itachi what he was feeling. It was hard and he barely understood it himself. "I don't want him to have to watch me die."

"You don't want him to watch you die?" repeated Itachi. "So you would rather kill him prematurely?"

Naruto sat up with a start. "No! It's better if we break up now. He won't have to watch me get so sick that I can barely move. He'll get over me."

"Are you so sure about that? Do you think if you weren't sick that you would get over him so easily?"

"That's not the same thing."

"It's pretty damn close," snapped Itachi. "No one knows when they are going to die. I could keel over tomorrow from an aneurism and that would be it. You still have time. You don't know that you won't get a heart."

"And if I die waiting, or on the table during the surgery?"

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can't predict today or tomorrow or next week. Unlike the belief of some of my colleagues, I am not God. There is an old saying that says to live every day as if it was your last and that holds true regardless of health."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "But is it right to make him suffer worse while watching me die slowly when the end is the same?"

"Did Sasuke say that bothered him?"

"No, but that's not the point. He doesn't realize how bad it could get and I don't think I can bear to see that look in his eyes when he does."

"What look?"

"The look that comes when hope dies. I practically grew up in the hospital. I saw people die. I know that look."

"It didn't bother you before."

Naruto glanced away. "I was fooling myself before."

Itachi leaned back in his chair and began swiveling it from side to side. "Sasuke is not a perfect person. He has flaws like everyone, but I know that he would never get that look in his eyes. I've seen that look too. I saw it when I was in medical school and during my residency and fellowships, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that my brother would never lose hope because you give him hope. You give him energy. There is something about you that makes people want to keep fighting even when they think there isn't a chance in hell of a positive outcome...and when you lose the will to fight, it takes it away from everyone else. If you don't want to see that look in Sasuke's eyes, then I suggest you call him and fix whatever is wrong...because I can guarantee that he has that look right now."

Naruto started and stared at Itachi. The man had no reason to lie. He might mask the truth in a cloud of half-truths and speculations, but he would never lie. He trusted what Itachi told him and the thought that he had put into Sasuke's eyes what he had hoped to keep from them tore at his insides. He felt as if he could die on the spot.

"Is that all?" he whispered.

"I'm going to want to see you more often from now on. Every two weeks instead of once a month." Itachi scribbled out several prescriptions onto a pad and handed it to Naruto. "Here are your medications. I've altered the doses a little. I've also added a prescription for Prozac. It will help with the depression and shouldn't interfere with your medication or your heart disease. But let me know immediately if you start feeling strange or have suicidal thoughts."

"Depression?" Naruto shook his head fervently. "I'm not depressed."

"Don't argue with me. I'm your doctor and you sure as hell are depressed. If the depression didn't cause you to leave Sasuke, leaving Sasuke most certainly caused you to be depressed."

Naruto glared at Itachi, but pocketed the prescription. "Fine."

"Take care of yourself, Naruto, and think about what I said."

Naruto nodded and walked slowly from the office. Hinata shot him a concerned glance as he made his way out the doors. His heart seemed heavy in his chest. Each beat felt like a drum slamming against his breastbone.

He did not even make it far out of the building before stopping and staring at one of the benches lining the walkway. He had sat and talked with Sasuke for the first time there.

His feet were like lead as he trudged to the bench and slumped down. Living felt so very hard in that moment. He missed Sasuke, more than he thought it was possible to miss someone. Even Jiraiya's death had not hit him as hard as being away from Sasuke.

He had thought it best for his lover if they were apart. Sasuke was perfect, even though Itachi countered that thought. Sasuke was perfect in Naruto's eyes.

Rubbing the palms of his hands over his jeans, he tilted his head back to stare at the cloud filled sky. Spring was well and truly here. An occasional cold wind might filter in from time to time, but such was growing rare. He closed his eyes and allowed the sun to warm his skin even if that warmth did not completely reach his soul.

He was almost to a state of semi-relaxation when a soft touch brushed down his cheek. On instinct, he turned into the touch. "Sasuke," he murmured.

Opening his eyes, he found Sasuke standing above him in a long-sleeved t-shirt. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and his skin looked pallid rather than the natural cream color he had grown fond of.

Staring into his face, Naruto suddenly realized the truth of Itachi's words because those eyes, those beautiful dark eyes, were filled with fear and despair. And he knew he had put it there, not with his illness but with his actions.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I knew you would be here. I know all your appointment times. Itachi told me I should stay away and let you have space, so I was only going to watch you...but you sat here and I couldn't keep from touching you."

There was such agony in that rich, deep voice that Naruto nearly wept on the spot. He was the cause, but not in the way he had thought he would be. He had imagined he would hear and see that emotion in Sasuke as he lay dying in the hospital, not while he was still able to take care of himself.

"I missed you, so I thought seeing you would help."

Naruto swallowed several times consecutively and still his voice sounded hoarse in his ears as he spoke. "And did it help?"

"No. It only made me miss you more. I miss your laugh. I miss how you groan and moan about the lack of greasy hamburgers and french fries for dinner. I missed you sleeping beside me. I miss everything."

Naruto closed his eyes again as Sasuke's hand began stroking on his cheek again. He could feel the curious looks from several of the pedestrians in the area but could not find the strength to care that they were bearing witness to a private and sweet and painful moment between two men very much in love.

"I missed you too."

"Then come home." Sasuke moved from behind the bench and took a seat at Naruto's side, directly where he had sat those few years ago when they had met. "Come home with me."

"I...can't," whimpered Naruto, and uttering the words very nearly destroyed his heart.

Sasuke placed both hands on Naruto's cheeks and forced him to look him in the eye. "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he said in barely a whisper.

Sasuke maintained the lock of their gazes. "I'm hurting without you."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment but was unable to maintain the break for he needed to see Sasuke. He was like a drowning man who had finally spotted his life raft. "I don't want you to watch me get really sick and then die. I don't want to destroy you like that."

"You're destroying me now. I'm nothing without you in my life. I love you, Naruto. I know I don't say it often, but I do. I would rather have a limited number of days with you, than to live my entire life without. I don't care how sick you get; I'll be by your side for as long as it takes, because you're going to get a heart."

"You don't know that."

"I know it in my soul. We'll be together no matter what happens. Come home with me, please."

Naruto's eyes teared up and with a cry, the damn inside him that had been put into place upon leaving Sasuke broke and he threw himself into his arms. He could not live without him. Even if he had to watch Sasuke's hope fade, he could not give this up again because he had seen what it brought forth in Sasuke.

He wailed into Sasuke's shirt, drenching it in tears. A few people paused with concern, but Sasuke waved them away. The only two in the world as far as they were concerned was each other.

Naruto held tight to Sasuke as if he would never let him go. He moved closer and closer until he was almost sitting on Sasuke's lap. He wanted to be completely absorbed in his body so that they could be one being like that ancient myth about the beast with two heads, four arms, and four legs that Zeus, in his fear, had split apart and left them to spend the rest of their lives searching for the other.

Soul mates.

"Take me home, Sasuke."


	11. Total Eclipse, Part Four

Naruto was practically shaking as Sasuke led him to the car. All he wanted to do was climb across the gear shift and onto Sasuke, possibly being absorbed into him in the process. Sitting still was a complete impossibility for him. He was hurting with how bad he wanted to just touch Sasuke and to hold him and to be held by him. It was to the point that he felt like an addict searching for his next fix.

The drive to their apartment was short with them only stopping shortly for Sasuke to drop off Naruto's prescription with the pharmacy and arranging to have it delivered later. Naruto thought about going in with Sasuke but opted against it. He would be completely plastered to him and would likely draw more attention than either wanted.

When they finally arrived home, Naruto laced his fingers through Sasuke's and they both continued to touch through the entire elevator ride. He thought about his clothes at the motel and the key still present in his pocket. He wasn't worried. They could pick up what few things he had later. The room was paid for another two days anyway.

The two walked slowly down the hall and as they stood before their door, he noticed that Sasuke's hand was shaking as he inserted the key into the lock. The sight caused the lump in his throat to grow so large, he was amazed he could still breathe around it.

"Sasuke," he whispered, only to have Sasuke turn to him once the door was open and pull him firmly into his arms.

Sasuke's face was buried in his neck and the warm, slightly wet puffs of his breath tickled Naruto's sensitive skin. But he did not shift away. Sasuke could have been pushing a knife into his side and he would not have moved from where he stood. He needed to feel Sasuke pressed against him and wanted to completely disappear inside him. What had he been thinking before? How could he have thought that not being with Sasuke was what was best for both of them? Being away from Sasuke was worse than anything he could imagine.

Sniffling out a gasp, his hands lifted slowly to fist into the material of the shirt and clench tightly enough that he thought he could have possibly ripped the cotton. Not touching some part of Sasuke was inconceivable to him. The tears began to flow again and he felt as if he were drowning in the flood as tracks made their way down his cheeks and fluid dripped from his nose.

Sasuke began shaking fully at this point, his arms refusing to allow Naruto even the slightest bit of maneuvering room, not that he minded. Definite wetness began trickling down his neck and he knew instantly that tears were seeping from Sasuke. The small sobs that began to come from him were all the proof he needed.

No words were spoken as they stood just outside the open door to their apartment where all could see. If any passed, they would see only the beautiful embrace of two people who were wounded and desperately needed the comfort of the other.

Sasuke's head moved to Naruto's shoulder where he dragged his face back and forth over the material of his shirt. When he lifted his face, it was dry of wetness but an unusual blotchiness marred his normally cream-colored skin. Swollen red eyes stared at him, but there was not a tear in sight, so very like Sasuke when Naruto's own face was drenched in his tears and snot dripping from his nose.

"You look like shit," murmured Sasuke as he lifted his hands to wipe at the wetness.

"You're one to talk, ass," retorted Naruto, though there was no bite in his tone, only sadness and love mingling together.

They did not stop touching each other as they walked into the apartment, the latch of the door clicking as it was shut. Both looked as if they had not slept or eaten in days. And to Naruto, Sasuke had never been more attractive.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and trailed his fingers down Naruto's cheek. "No apologies."

Their bodies moved as if puppets on strings, drawn to each other by some sort of unseen pull. When their lips met, it was as if they were kissing for the first time. It was hesitant and gentle—sweetness poured from it and the aches of the past week were gone in that instant. It was a kiss that portrayed every ounce of love felt for each other. It was meaningful and carried not an ounce of lie.

When they finally pulled apart, Naruto's tongue swiped at his lower lip as if imagining he could capture what Sasuke tasted like, even though he tasted like nothing but the faint mint from his toothpaste. He watched Sasuke follow the action and repeated it without thinking.

"Even looking like shit, I still want you," uttered Sasuke.

"Yeah, well, I am irresistible."

Sasuke snorted and tugged Naruto to him, his hands running under his shirt to press against the line of his spine. "Keep talking, wise ass."

"You wanting some dirty talk?" Naruto leaned against Sasuke and closed his eyes. "Maybe Itachi was right. You do bring out the best in me."

He could practically hear Sasuke's eyes roll and chuckled. "It's true."

"If your best is being a wise ass, I would hate to think what your worst is."

Naruto closed his eyes and could not stop the small whimper that escaped. "You've seen the worst."

Sasuke's fingers dug into the skin of his back for a moment before pulling away and leading him through their room and into the bathroom. He ignored the shower and began to fill the overly large tub with water before sitting on the edge and pulling Naruto to stand between his splayed thighs. Naruto's shirt was pushed up and Sasuke pressed his face to the warm flesh, his lips brushing against the downy soft hairs starting just below the navel.

Naruto closed his eyes and sifted his fingers through Sasuke's hair, savoring the way the silky strands felt against his palms. This was not about sex. They'd had sex dozens...hundreds...of times. This was reaffirming what they felt, and showing it to the other. Now, tonight, was about intimacy and rebuilding what had crashed to the ground around them.

With the sound of running water in the background, Naruto allowed Sasuke to push his shirt over his head and sighed as the lips continued to map out the expanse of his chest and abdomen, creating a slow burn in his stomach. He felt the beginning of an erection forming and hummed encouragement to Sasuke, his own hands straying to Sasuke's shoulders, massaging into the brawn of them. He loved the way Sasuke's broad shoulders tapered into a narrow waist and slim hips. Sasuke was one damn fine nerd.

Sasuke reached behind him with a hand, his lips never leaving Naruto's body and shut down the running water. Standing, his hands reached for the button on Naruto's jeans, sliding it free before releasing the zipper and tugging the pants down his legs. Naruto had already toed off his shoes so he was free to step from the material and stand naked before his lover.

"Perfect," he murmured and pressed several kisses on the space over Naruto's heart before unconsciously, or perhaps on purpose, switching to Japanese. The melodic sound of Sasuke's voice speaking a language of which Naruto could understand only a word here or there caused chill bumps to spill over his skin. A bilingual lover was quite the exotic pleasure, and Sasuke had a habit of switching unintentionally between languages when he was overly excited or distressed.

Sasuke pulled away only long enough to shed the remainder of his clothes and step into the tub. Naruto followed him and settled between his thighs with his back to Sasuke's chest. A bath cloth was dipped into the water before fragrant soap was poured and then pressed to Naruto's chest. He released a full body shudder and relaxed against Sasuke.

The heat inside him was being slowly brought to a simmer. The tip of his erection was just barely covered by the top of the warm bathwater and he had no inclination to touch it, choosing instead to savor the build of pleasure between them. All he cared about was maintaining contact with Sasuke.

The cloth was dragged across his skin and he leaned his head back to settle it against Sasuke's shoulder. The soft material of the cloth swirled over his nipples, bringing them to rise and a small gasp to catch in his throat. Sasuke's lips mouthed at the flesh just below his ear and Naruto pressed his hands to Sasuke's thighs, dragging the blunt edges of his nails across the soft skin.

His soul cried out in joy at being able to feel Sasuke like this. Wave after wave of soft pleasure flowed through him. Each movement of Sasuke's lips and tongue on his skin and the soft drag of the bathing cloth drifting low on his abdomen fed the sheer pleasure of the moment.

The hand that held the cloth slid over Naruto's abdomen and then wrapped smoothly around the hardness floating in the weightlessness of the water. Naruto gasped and Sasuke purred a satisfied sound in his ear.

"No more thinking about what will happen," whispered Sasuke. "Tonight is just tonight. There is no tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can make me forget about the future?" asked Naruto teasingly, but with a whisper of truth.

"I think I can handle that."

Sasuke's hand began moving in slow pulls up the hard shaft held firmly in his hand. The cotton of the cloth was almost rough against Naruto's penis, adding texture to the pumping fist. He pressed back against Sasuke's chest and groaned low in his throat.

Naruto wanted to give Sasuke everything, but settled for giving him all of himself. Sasuke was his sanctuary. The future would come in its own time, but for now, every part of him was Sasuke's to do with as he pleased. The warm heat flooding his loins was beginning to build in earnest. His balls felt hard and heavy in the water as they began to draw tight to his body.

Sasuke's second hand dipped beneath the lapping water and cupped the soft orbs, rolling them in his hand and scraping the nails of his fingers along the perineum just behind. Naruto jerked at the touch and gasped out a garbled cry. Sasuke was far too damn good at this and the bastard knew it.

"Feel good?"

"You know it does," panted Naruto as he began to fidget and shift in an effort to facilitate the movement of the hand on his cock.

His eyes closed so tightly that he could have sworn he saw dots dancing behind his eyelids. His chest struggled for breath and his hands clawed at Sasuke's thighs and hips as the heat in his groin reached its peak.

With head thrown back and a whimpering gasp, his body released itself easily into Sasuke's knowledgeable hands. Sunlight burst through his head, strong and bright. It blocked out every other thought for the duration of a few seconds.

The world around him was slow to return. First there was the sound of his breath panting in and out followed by the lapping of the water in the tub. Sasuke's breath teased his ear and there was a decidedly hard cock pressing against the small of his back.

And he had never been more relaxed in his life.

Sasuke's lips moved slowly down the curve of his neck and nibbled at his shoulder. His hands released their grip on his cock and balls and slide up his chest to stroke at the naturally tanned flesh in a slow and loving gesture. That was the sign of love when the pleasure of one's partner outweighed the need for one's own release.

Naruto's body shivered, the water in the bath already losing its heat. Still, he did not want to leave Sasuke's arms, even if it was just long enough for them to dry their bodies and move to more comfortable places. He wanted to stay right where he was.

"Are you cold?"

Naruto shook his head and turned enough for his lips to brush across Sasuke's in an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues darted out to stroke over each other and their breath mingled.

"Well, I am."

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto for an instant before finally urging him to his feet and out of the tub before quickly following him, pulling the knob to drain the tank as he went. A plush towel was tugged from a cabinet and wrapped around Naruto.

Sasuke's hands were efficient as they dried every bit of water from Naruto. He felt almost sleepy and very much loved as Sasuke took care of this menial task. He closed his eyes and sighed happily at the constant touch of Sasuke's hands and fought back the urge to whimper when they were eventually taken away from him.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's wrist and led him to their bed. He pressed Naruto down onto the mattress and then took up position beside him. Instead of drawing him into his arms, his lips were pressed to the soft skin on Naruto's neck. He tasted him all over with long, drawn-out kisses. There was not an inch of skin on his torso or abdomen that did not receive a touch from Sasuke. Where his lips did not touch, his hands made up for. They touched and rubbed where lips could not actively reach as if Sasuke was memorizing every inch of Naruto's body. Every freckle and blemish was given attention and locked into memory.

Naruto arched beneath Sasuke's touch. He had never felt as loved as he did now. It was beautiful and painful all rolled up into one sensation.

Sasuke's lips trailed over Naruto's breastbone and down across his abdomen where he nibbled around the flesh of his navel. His warm tongue darted out and dipped playfully into the outie navel, causing Naruto to shift and giggle even while renewed heat began to build once more in the region of his groin. His heart leapt in anticipation of what was to come and he wondered if Sasuke planned to kill him with his loving.

When warmth wrapped around the half-hard length of his slowly renewing erection, he could do no more than gasp out his pleasure at the action. Suckling lips tugged at the tip, followed by Sasuke's warm, wet tongue dipping into the slit while his fingers played with the sensitive flesh just beneath the crown. His mind was going blank and he thought he was going to come again even if it seemed impossible that he would be able to come so soon after orgasming.

He writhed beneath Sasuke, his hips rising to seek deeper penetration into the warm cavern while his head pressed hard back into the downy softness of a pillow. His blood pounded in his veins, rushing to the beat of a far too weak heart. If not for the pacemaker trying valiantly to keep the pace, he might have passed out. He was not frightened though, because he was with Sasuke.

Just as he was certain he was going to come again, Sasuke pulled away and sat back with a satisfied look on his face. His tongue swept sensually over his lower lip and Naruto groaned in need. Sasuke could not imagine how sexy he looked with his hair disheveled and his eyes dilated so that they appeared to be pupiless orbs. His pale skin was flushed with arousal and bobbing thick and needy between his thighs was an angry red cock that just begged to be sucked on.

Naruto might have moved to suck him off, but found Sasuke was having none of that. Suddenly his body was turned so that he lay on his stomach, forced to shift his hips back to keep from laying uncomfortably on his erect penis. He thought he might feel the push of Sasuke's fingers, but went stark still at the warm press of a wet tongue across the crease of his ass.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hummed low and continued to flick his tongue from perineum to ass and then back again. No bit of skin was left untouched and no amount of restraint could keep the sounds from rumbling from Naruto's throat. He bit into the pill and gasped out his pleasure while pressing back into Sasuke's face in a silent demand for more. His body was reacting with deep and almost shocking passion. He wondered off-handedly if he could come from being rimmed without a single touch to his actual penis. All he could do was savor the pleasure of the act, not bothering to withhold any sound rising in his throat for he knew Sasuke loved the sound of his pleasure.

Hands gripped his hips and pulled him into a more easily accessible angle and the lips continued, occasional dabbing into the tight pucker just enough to make Naruto cry out and press back. His heart could not take it. He was going to die from the pleasure rocketing through him.

"Sasuke," came the plea and Naruto could not believe that was his voice that he heard in his ears. Did he really sound that needy?

Sasuke panted and lifted his face from his task. Instead of the usual teasing that he expected, the cool press of slick fingers replaced the warmth of a tongue. Apparently he was not the only one skirting the edge of his control.

The fingers pressed inside enough to spread the lube and test the pliancy of his ass before the hot thick press of Sasuke's penis teased his opening. A groan was released simultaneously from them as Sasuke pressed inside. It was not complete pleasure. The first thrust always stung a bit, and the prep was barely more than basic. But the discomfort was fleeting as his body quickly adjusted and sucked the thickness inside.

He could feel his muscles contracting around Sasuke and was helpless to stop them. It felt like a lifetime since he was immersed in the feeling of having Sasuke inside him, though in reality it had only been a few days.

"You okay?" panted Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, his mouth open but no sound escaped. Sasuke pulled back slowly and then slid back inside. The muscles willingly parted and both gasped with the sensation. He gasped out a garbled sound that could have been Sasuke's name, but he was not sure.

Sasuke's hands stroked over his flanks and down his thighs in soothing motions as he gave slow deep thrusts, never speeding up. Sweat began to bead on their flesh, some of it dripping down to splatter on the bed and still Sasuke maintained his slow loving.

One of Sasuke's hands slipped around to fondle his erection, tugging at the foreskin and rubbing firmly on head. Naruto's body grew taut and he began panting in earnest. His heart struggled to keep up with the demands of his body and his throat contracted as it became impossible to breath. Spots danced before his eyes as the intensity of another orgasm washed over him almost unexpectedly.

Naruto whimpered and pressed his head down into the pillow. Tears gathered in his eyes and spilled over and the perfect feeling of this moment. The only thing that could make it better was seeing Sasuke's face as he came.

His prayer was answered as Sasuke withdrew from him and he was urged away from the cum that had shot onto the sheets and arranged onto his back. Sasuke's hands looped beneath his knees and tugged his legs up to rest on his shoulders as he lined up his penis and was back inside Naruto once again.

Both of them cried out and Sasuke no longer appeared as completely in control as he had minutes before. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and his hips pumped frantically into him. He could only lay and gape at the expressions playing across his lover's face. Need. Love. Desperation. They were beautiful and he felt very blessed in that moment to bear witness to what he saw.

Sasuke froze and gave a breathless cry before shuddering against him. His hips gave a few sharp thrusts and then two weaker pumps before he collapsed against Naruto with his face buried in his neck. His breath was hot and damp against the flesh of his neck but Naruto could not find the will to pull away.

His heart hurt and struggled to find a rhythm, attempting futilely to match the powerful pumps coming from Sasuke where their chests lay firmly pressed to each other.

"Sasuke," breathed Naruto and his arms lifted to wrap around him. "I love you."

Never before had he meant the words to the degree that he did in that moment. The sex was a minor expression of what they felt. It only gave physicality to what both felt in their very beings.

"Me too," answered Sasuke breathlessly.

The words were different, but there was no less meaning in them. Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes and he buried his face against Sasuke. He had cried so much, but these tears were not of pain or anguish. They were yet another physical expression of his love. Without Sasuke, he was merely a shadow of what he could be.

Sasuke pulled back when Naruto gave a watery whimper, his eyes searching for pain on his face. "Are you alright? Is it your heart?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

Sasuke cocked his head and rolled from Naruto's body. They were messy, covered in cum and sweat and tears. The heavy scent of release hung thickly in the air around them.

And everything felt absolutely perfect to him.

"Then what do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just happy that you want to be with me even with all my flaws."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and trailed a finger down Naruto's cheek, following an invisible trail until it stopped over the slight bump of the pacemaker hidden below his skin and just above his weak heart. "As far as I'm concerned, you don't have any flaws worth mentioning. If you mean your heart, then I beg to differ. Your heart is failing, but I will make sure that you live at any cost. It is not a flaw."

Naruto grinned and matched Sasuke's rolling of eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about the future other than what is happening right now."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but was silenced by Naruto's kiss. The warm, wet glide of their tongues tempted them into a sense of peace and forgetfulness.

Naruto pulled away and settled his head on Sasuke's chest. Contrary to his words, the back of his mind was filled with thoughts of the future and what Itachi had confirmed with him that very day. The end was coming fast and there was still so much left that he wanted to do and so much he was probably going to miss.

"We need to take another bath."

Nearly asleep, Naruto lifted his head and blinked lazily at Sasuke. "I'm too tired."

"You're going to regret that when you wake up with dry cum on your ass."

Naruto yawned and snuggled closer to Sasuke. "You put it there, so I'll make you clean me up tomorrow."

Sasuke growled and shifted away from Naruto and off the bed. There was the sound of water running in the sink before the touch of a warm cloth on his ass roused him again."

"I don't want to hear you griping in the morning."

A lazy grin spread across Naruto's lips and he stretched out on his stomach to allow Sasuke easier access to his ass. He felt the brush of lips on his shoulder as the touch of the slightly rough cloth disappeared and was replaced once again by the stroke of a warm tongue. He whimpered and shifted under the assault, savoring the pleasure the act brought with it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I could get hard even if I wanted to."

Sasuke sat back and blew lightly on the opening of his anus, causing Naruto to shudder. "I know."

"Then why are you doing that?"

Sasuke gave a few retreating licks before sitting back and curling against him. "Because it feels good to you."

Naruto gave a happy purr. "What about you?"

"When you're happy, then I'm happy."

A devious grin began to spread across Naruto's features. "Does that mean you'll let me eat whatever I want to make me happy?"

"Not on your life."

Naruto pouted and turned to face Sasuke. "Please?"

Sasuke settled on the bed and tugged Naruto to him. "Go to sleep."

A grin spread across his face and he pressed into Sasuke's chest. Their happiness was tainted by the uncertain future they faced, but some happiness was better than none in Naruto's book.

* * *

Naruto sighed happily as he stepped from the shower. In the past several weeks, he had never felt better in his life. True, his body was growing weaker, but being with Sasuke was more satisfying than ever. He hid his cough and his increasing weakness from his lover as much as he could, but feared it would not be long before there would be no hiding.

Itachi growled at him about keeping his decline from Sasuke, but kept his word to withhold the information from his brother. He was a professional first and foremost, but he was also a friend and he understood that Naruto wanted things to remain nice for as long as possible before reality wormed into their lives.

Tugging on a t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans, he stood in front of the mirror and toweled his hair dry before sitting on the bed and flipping on the television while he checked his email on the laptop that Sasuke had gotten him. It had that new Windows 8 operating system, which pissed him off to no end. If he wanted to deal with apps, he would dig out the iPad that in the drawer by the bed. He considered having the system downgraded back to the previous version of Windows, but decided against it.

A sigh escaped and he was unable to stop the small reminder of his illness as another cough threatened to spill over. He muffled it with a hand until the urge finally eased. His heart skipped a beat and the firing of his pacemaker caused him to wince at the static-like shock.

He lifted a hand to his chest with a sigh. He had made a promise to himself that he would live every day to its fullest. It was harder some days than others, but while he could he would do his damnedest. Sasuke deserved nothing less. He still did not believe he would receive a heart, but he did not mind allowing Sasuke that hope.

Running a hand through his now dry hair as he sent off his last email to Temari, he closed the top and walked into the living room. Instead of seeing Sasuke plucking away at his writing, he noticed him asleep and grinned.

Today was going to be a good day.


	12. The Gift

Naruto grinned widely upon seeing Sasuke sleeping on the sofa, his bare feet propped on one arm and his head cushioned by a plush pillow-an orange pillow. He had insisted on having orange pillows on the black leather, more so to annoy Sasuke than for any overly powerful love for the color. There was no denying he had a deep enjoyment for the color. He liked it a lot, but it was not something he would put his foot down to have. His insistence on the color was for a very different reason than odd aesthetic. The look of frustrated defeat on Sasuke's face was enough to make his determination to have the orange pillows all the more sweeter.

Staring at Sasuke's sleeping face, a plethora of ideas spiraled through his brain. Oh the fun to be had with a sleeping Sasuke. There was the classic hand in warm water or drawing on his face with a sharpie. All fun ideas, but not what he wanted. Making Sasuke piss himself would not end well in terms of the eventual outcome Naruto hoped for. The bad days were beginning to outnumber the good days. Soon, there would be no more good days and he wanted to imprint these to his memory so to sustain himself at the end.

He was careful not to make a sound as he inched around the sofa and crouched slightly before pouncing. Using his full weight, he slammed into Sasuke. In a riot of arms and legs, Sasuke cried out in the shock of having his body jerked suddenly from sleep with a heavy weight.

"Damn it, Naruto."

Naruto grinned happily after holding on throughout the jolt of Sasuke's waking. Their faces were pressed close enough for their eyes to meet and noses to rub. He could feel the increase of potency in the heated gaze and was not shocked in the least to have lips plastering themselves against his mouth.

A purr of satisfaction rolled from him as a tongue pressed forward to dance over every contour of his mouth before withdrawing with a teasing flick of encouragement to follow. Kisses with Sasuke were always wet and hot. Sometimes they were slow and other times fast. The one unchanging aspect was the warmth brought on the instant their lips touched. His most desperate wish was to die while kissing Sasuke-to breath his last breath into the love of his life and possibly leave a piece of himself behind.

He grinned when Sasuke moaned into the kiss the instant their tongues twined together. Sasuke was a sucker for a good, long kiss. He was loathe to say their kisses were better than the sex because nothing was better than sex with Sasuke. But, if they were not better, they were a damn close second.

"I'll take that as a sound that you forgive me for waking you."

Sasuke's hands lifted to Naruto's hips, stroking down to grasp his ass and tug him closer. "It will take more than a kiss to earn my forgiveness."

"Oh, really?" Naruto's grin increased tenfold. "And what more do you want?"

With a slow grinding roll of his hips, Sasuke urged Naruto's hips into motion. "I'll give you one guess."

"Horn dog." Naruto panted a little, feeling the rhythm of his heart pick up pace in its standard uneven rhythm. The faint jolts of his pacemaker were becoming a common occurrence that he ignored. "Is all you think about sex?"

"Not only."

Leaning down to initiate another kiss, Naruto felt a sense of lightheadedness take over him followed by a painful twinge in his chest. He pulled away, leaving a dazed Sasuke with a disconcerted look on his face and brought a hand to his chest and then to his wrist to measure the beats of his heart. It was fast and the beats seemed even more out of perfect sync than usual. He choked back a cough building in his chest by taking a few deep, controlled breaths.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned slightly at the action. "Are you alright?"

Naruto bit his lip at the thready feel of his pulse. He was used to unusual beats and skips, but this was different. "I feel a little weird."

Sasuke immediately switched their positions so that Naruto was laying on the couch. He pushed Naruto's feet into a slightly raised position. "How long have you been feeling weird? Did you take your medication today?"

"Yeah, I took my medicine," Naruto answered. "Don't panic, Sasuke. It's nothing. You know I have days like this."

Still pressing a hand to his chest, Naruto attempted to sit up only to have Sasuke force him back down. "Idiot. I'm calling Itachi."

"Don't bother Itachi." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're blowing things out of proportion."

"I'll believe that after Itachi has looked you over."

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip and flopped back against the sofa while Sasuke spoke with a quiet voice to his brother. It was probably a slight conflict of interest to use Itachi as his primary cardiologist and surgeon, but he really was the best in his field. Sasuke would not allow Naruto to settle for less than that, besides, Itachi was perfect at keeping himself emotionally removed from any ethical issues presented by the arrangement. The ass could probably do a heart transplant on himself without becoming emotional.

"He's an idiot, that's why," barked Sasuke into the phone at some question Itachi posed to him.

Naruto's face softened as his eyes drifted over Sasuke's stiff frame. It was one of the many things he loved about him. Sasuke would always ensure Naruto received the best care. He was the voice of reason in their relationship.

A small wave of sadness dimmed his usual jubilant nature. Sasuke deserved so much more. A severe illness in his childhood left Naruto with a badly weakened heart. He was able to maintain his health with diet and medication, but all the drugs in the world would never allow him to go mountain climbing or skydiving. It meant he would be sick often. Even sex had to be controlled. There was no hanging from the chandeliers in his sex life.

And he was selfish. If he truly loved Sasuke, he would set him free from the worry that spread over his face whenever Naruto became out of breath from a short walk in the park or was in bed for days on end. He loved that even if half-way through sex, they had to stop because of Naruto, Sasuke never complained. It made him feel special when arms would simply wrap themselves around him and a flushed face would press into his neck until they both fell asleep. Sasuke gave Naruto his strength and his selfishness for that strength made him unable to give Sasuke up-and he had tried. They'd had their rough patches, more so than many other couples. Sasuke with him gave him the strength to face his eventual death.

"Itachi is coming over."

Exasperation spread across Naruto's features. "I'm fine. It was just a twinge."

Sasuke settled on the sofa behind Naruto's head and arranged his head on his lap. "Then I'll cook Itachi dinner and send him on his way. Let him look you over…for me."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from reaching up and stroking a hand over Sasuke's cheek as an aching pain having nothing to do with the heart as an organ began to spread in his chest. "I'm really a selfish idiot."

Confusion spread across Sasuke's face. "You got the idiot part right."

Naruto opened his mouth to refute the statement when his lungs contracted and his body spasmed with jarring coughs. Whenever he could, he hid his coughs from Sasuke. They both knew what it meant and he wanted to keep that devastated look from reawakening in his lover's eyes. This time, he couldn't stop himself from doubling over from the force of them. Only the gentle rubbing of cool hands on his back provided any relief.

Sasuke paled visibly, only able to cradle and rub Naruto as his body jerked and quaked before finally settling. "Is today the first you've felt like this?"

"I'm sick, Sasuke." Naruto wiped his mouth on his sleeve and collapsed weakly against Sasuke's thigh. "I always feel bad."

It was evasion. They both knew it. Sasuke knew he was very sick, but Naruto tried to keep the worst of it from him. He had hoped to have a while longer before he worsened enough to show the more dire symptoms of his congestive heart failure. He wanted more time with Sasuke before the end.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

"In the living room, Itachi." Sasuke refused to move from Naruto's side as his brother entered the apartment with the aid of his own key. Both had agreed that Itachi should have a key in case of emergencies if Naruto was alone in the apartment.

Itachi stepped through the foyer and into the living area. The grace he exuded was something to behold. He could easily be a dancer with his sleek form. Heads of both sexes turned wherever he went.

In some ways, he and Sasuke were very alike. Both possessed intense dark eyes and quick intellects. Itachi was the shorter of the two, possessing a slender, well-built frame. They were the children of immigrants from Japan, their exotic looks making them all the more desirable. When it came to personalities, there could not be two people more different.

"Sasuke sounded a little nervous when he called." Itachi settled his bag on the table and immediately began palpitating the lymph nodes in Naruto's neck. "Have you been sick? Any fever or chills?"

"No."

Itachi's eyes missed nothing, narrowing slightly. "Then why don't you tell me how you've been feeling? You weren't scheduled to come in for another check-up for two weeks."

"It's nothing, Tachi. I've just been a little more tired than usual."

"And?"

"Just the cough." Naruto had the grace to blush despite his pallor. "You guys are worrying."

Itachi lifted Naruto's wrist and glared at him over the rim of his black glasses. "What did I tell you last time you saw me?"

"Itachi…"

Itachi glared at Naruto, cowing him into a mumbled reply. "Call you immediately if anything changed, even slightly."

Slender hands lifted from Naruto's wrist. "Your heart isn't well, Naruto. With every day that passes, the weaker it becomes. Just maintaining a healthy lifestyle isn't going to help you forever. Do you remember what we talked about last time?"

Naruto glanced away at Sasuke's curious gaze on him. His last visit to Itachi had not gone well. There was a marked deterioration in the muscle of his heart. The atrophied muscles of his heart were finally loosing the battle. Soon he would be ill enough to be placed on the list. When that day came, it was essentially saying his time on Earth was at an end. People died waiting for hearts and livers.

"Naruto?"

"I remember," mumbled Naruto.

Itachi sighed and sat back, sparing only a momentary glance at Sasuke. "Does he know what we talked about?"

"No!" Naruto sat up, instantly regretting it as his vision grew hazy and his heart began uneven fluttering.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sasuke looked between his brother and Naruto. "I feel like I'm only hearing half of a conversation."

Itachi leveled a look on Naruto. "I'm going to have you admitted to the hospital for some tests. I'll call it in while you two talk."

The questioning look in Sasuke's gaze had Naruto flinching. "My heart is getting weaker...a lot weaker...more than I let you know."

Sasuke visibly paled. "What does that mean?"

"I guess it means we should take that trip to the Bahamas sooner rather than later." Naruto said it jokingly, but wasn't quite able to bring his calm smile to his eyes. God, he was so selfish. He wanted it all. He had a rich boyfriend who worked out of his home so to spend all his spare time with Naruto. Even with all he had, he still wanted more. He wanted a heart that would allow him to eat greasy hamburgers every day, enter in a marathon, and fuck Sasuke's brain's out every night. Instead, he was left with a diseased organ and borrowed time that was quickly running out.

"Stop scaring him," growled Itachi from the kitchen with his cell pressed to his ear. "You aren't dead yet."

Sasuke's arms immediately surrounded Naruto and his face buried itself in the flesh of his neck. "You're not going to die."

"Everyone dies, Sasuke."

"Not at twenty-seven."

Itachi ended his call. "Come on. I want to get an EKG and a ultrasound of his heart before deciding anything."

"Are you able to stand?" asked Sasuke in a carefully controlled voice.

Naruto's heart ached in a completely different way than usual. The sound of barely hidden anger and painful despair in Sasuke's voice broke his heart. Just the thought of leaving him alone caused enough pain to send him nearly doubling over in agony. "Sasuke…"

"Let's just get you to the hospital," interrupted Sasuke. The look on his face brokered no refusal. There was hurt and anger, but the worst was the fear. He had thought Sasuke not afraid of anything, but now he was proven inexplicably wrong.

* * *

Naruto could not stop staring at Sasuke sitting quietly by his bedside. Itachi had performed the tests himself but remained completely silent as to their results. He had left the room, muttering something about speaking with a colleague, leaving the two alone in the room.

"I'm sorry," whispered Naruto, finally breaking the silence between them.

"No, you're not." Sasuke lifted his gaze and stared at Naruto. "But I know why. I just want the truth, Naruto."

Naruto felt a flush of shame spread across his cheeks. He lowered his gaze before finally speaking. "At my last appointment, Itachi said my time had about run out. I'm going on the list."

Sasuke paled as white as the pillow beneath Naruto's head. "The List?"

"You know, I always found it funny that they call it a list. It's not a list. It's not first come, first serve. It's just one giant pool of sick people waiting to die." Naruto grinned ruefully at Sasuke. "They should call it the Organ Transplant Pool. OTP. Right, Tachi?"

Naruto glanced at the door to his private room where Itachi stood with another doctor behind him. Red, almost orange, hair spiked wildly. His ears were covered in earrings from the lobes all the way up the shell. He looked less like a doctor and more like a rock star.

"This is Dr. Yahiko Pein."

"Pein? Your name is Dr. Pain?" Naruto nearly doubled over in laughter. He couldn't stop even when his chest began to ache and tears ran down his cheeks. Even Sasuke joined in on the laughter and Itachi's lips twitched in slight amusement.

"Don't think I haven't heard the joke before." Dr. Pein grinned widely at Naruto. "You should have heard the jokes in medical school."

Naruto met the grin with one of his own. "When I saw you, I thought you looked more like a rock star than a doctor. That could be your stage name. Dr. Pain."

"You can say that because you've never heard him sing," said Itachi with a snort. "I asked Dr. Pein to consult with me on your test results."

"You're a very sick man, Naruto." All amusement left Dr. Pein's face. "Dr. Uchiha and I both agree it's time to put your name into UNOS."

"You're in end stage congestive heart failure. There is no delaying. Things are going to move fast from this point onward."

Naruto watched Sasuke pale. His hand shot out and latched onto Naruto's wrist, the grip almost painful. Sasuke's throat worked wildly as if trying to voice words, but was unable to do so.

Taking a shaky breath, Naruto spoke. "Well, we knew this day was coming. How long do I have? I've got to start composing my bucket list. There are a few sexual positions on there I have been dying to try out but didn't want to off myself too quickly."

"I don't like giving estimates." Itachi narrowed his gaze on Naruto. It was so intense, if it were possible to die from a look, he would have expired then.

"Don't bullshit a bullshiter, Itachi."

Dr. Pein chuckled and Itachi rolled his eyes. "Without a transplant…best case…six months to a year. And that is being very, very liberal with my estimate."

"That bad, huh?" Naruto flopped back against his pillow, unable to even look at Sasuke. He could feel the shaking in the hand wrapped around his wrist. That was enough of a statement.

Dr. Pein glanced between them. "Organs are allotted based on blood type, tissue type, organ size, distance between donor and recipient, and severity of your condition."

"When an organ comes in…" began Itachi.

"If…" interrupted Naruto.

Itachi's gaze narrowed. "When it comes in, Dr. Pein will head the procurement team while I get you set up for surgery."

Sasuke spoke, his deep voice surprisingly steady considering the obvious emotional turmoil coiling through him. "How long before a heart becomes available?"

"It's hard to say," began Itachi. "It could be days, weeks or…"

"Years," finished Naruto.

Itachi sighed and nodded. "I couldn't put you on the list until you reached a certain point. Now you're at that point."

"Well…I guess this is a good thing." Naruto grinned ruefully. "Now maybe Sasuke will let me eat what I want."

"Idiot," whispered Sasuke. He stood and walked stiffly from the room without saying another word.

Naruto brought a hand to his face. This hurt more than any pain brought on by his weak heart.

"When I die, you'll look after Sasuke, won't you?"

Itachi moved to Naruto and slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't even consider dying…because Sasuke won't last long without you."

"That hurt you know." Naruto sent Itachi an annoyed glare. "I'm a sick man."

"You're not that sick, yet." Itachi leveled a glare on Naruto. "If you give up, you're signing Sasuke's death warrant as well. He's weak…when it comes to you. I have no doubt he will be in the grave before you're even cold in the ground."

"You don't know Sasuke. He's a fighter," growled Naruto, refusing to believe anything Itachi said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Then, you don't know my brother as well as you claim. I'm going to keep you here for a few days to adjust your meds, then you can go home."

Naruto was left alone sitting in a cold hospital room, the only sounds coming from the patter of rain drops beginning to fall against the window panes. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the reclined bed. Dying hurt more than he would have thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before about it." Naruto looped his arm around Sasuke's waist and leaned against him, more for comfort than for assistance. "I just didn't want to think about it."

Sasuke remained silent, his eyes blinking rapidly. He led Naruto through the door to their apartment and towards the bedroom. His silence was more painful than if he had ranted and screamed.

Naruto half expected him to leave him alone in the bedroom. It shocked him all the more when Sasuke sunk onto the mattress with him. His head lowered to Naruto's chest with ear pressed firmly to the flesh of his pectoral. His face turned slightly and he began whispering in Japanese against the flesh. It wasn't often that Sasuke spoke his parent's language.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke nuzzled his face against Naruto. "Telling your heart not to give up."

"You do know my heart doesn't speak Japanese, don't you?"

A moment of silence stretched out before a snicker escaped Sasuke. The snicker suddenly morphed into a full laugh. His body shook with the incredulity of the exchange. Naruto easily joined in the amusement.

"I think your laugh was what made me fall in love with you." Naruto ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. "You do it so rarely."

"When you get your new heart, you can make it your goal to make me laugh all the time."

Naruto sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "If I get a heart."

"You'll get a heart," snarled Sasuke. The intensity in his gaze spoke of his belief in the surety of his statement. "I'll make sure you get a heart."

"What are you going to do, Sasuke? Kill someone for their heart?" There was a dark gleam in Sasuke's gaze, making Naruto wonder just how close he was to the truth. "You do realize someone has to die for me to live? Could you live with that?"

"Yes," shouted Sasuke. "I would kill ten people if it meant you wouldn't die. A hundred."

Pain shot through Naruto's chest and he fought against the urge to reach up and grip flesh above his sickly heart It wasn't an actual pain, but felt real enough all the same. Sasuke was so angry. Both Uchihas were controlling bastards and now Sasuke was being forced to wait for fate. He could do nothing but wait and it was probably eating away at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto bit his lip hard enough to break the skin. Blood began to dribble down his chin just as tears erupted from his eyes. He tried so hard not to allow his illness get to him, but seeing the hurt and anger and pain in Sasuke's face, broke every defense he possessed.

"I'm sorry you fell in love with me," cried Naruto. "I'm sorry you have to watch this happen."

His face was pressed to Sasuke's chest, the material of his shirt catching all the tears he had promised himself he would never shed. He wanted to live for Sasuke. Someone had to die for him to live and he did not care. If it meant hearing Sasuke laugh more and for the dark shadows taking residence under his eyes to disappear, he was willing to do anything.

"I'm not." Sasuke's arms tightened nearly to the point of being uncomfortable. "I'll never be sorry for that."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face. "Even when I die and you're left alone?"

"Naruto…"

"Don't act like I'm not dying, Sasuke." Naruto clenched his hands into Sasuke's shirt. "We can't not talk about it. You wanted to be kept in the loop and I'm telling you that the likelihood of me getting a heart is slim. I'm going to die and you need to be prepared."

Sasuke opened his mouth, likely to argue with him. To avoid it, Naruto leaned up and slanted his lips across Sasuke's mouth, silencing him.

Their lips moved together. The warm heat the act created was there, but carefully controlled. Tongues slowly slid over each other, flicking at teeth and lips until they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily, Naruto slightly more than Sasuke.

"You know," began Naruto, "your kisses should be labeled lethal to normal people."

"You're still here," said Sasuke with a rumble.

Naruto grinned and sucked Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth to place a quick nip. "I'm not normal. I've developed an immunity."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke sifted his fingers through Naruto's hair and pulled their lips together once more.

This kiss was just as amazing, their lips sliding back and forth. There was nothing rushed or desperate. Intensity was kept in check so not to strain Naruto more than necessary. The cut on Naruto's lip was barely noticed under the intimacy created between them.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke pressed kisses on Naruto's eyes, nose, and lips. "Me, too."

"You're such a bastard," mumbled Naruto as he cuddled closer.

"I know, but you can't live without me."

Naruto snorted. "I think you have that backwards."

There was a tightening on Sasuke's features. If Naruto had seen the look in Sasuke's face, he might have been more worried, but sleep was already tugging his emotionally and physically exhausted body into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

The smell of food wafted under Naruto's eyes. It pulled him from the wonderful dream he was having and into a reality he almost did not want. He stared up to see Sasuke standing over him with a tray in hand.

"Breakfast in bed…have I already died?"

The look Sasuke gave him caused Naruto to giggle before a series of coughs over took him. His hand searched for the box of tissue beside him to keep saliva from flying everywhere. His shoulders shook and red spotted his cheeks despite their deathly pallor. If he looked in the mirror, the dark smudges beneath his eyes looked as if Sasuke had beat up on him.

"Idiot," mumbled Sasuke, the word more of a term of affection than derogatory.

Naruto stared at the bowl of thin soup and cup of Jell-o. "Where's my bacon and eggs?"

"When you get your heart, then I'll make you bacon and eggs."

A pout formed on Naruto's lips. "I bet you had bacon and eggs."

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss Naruto before beginning the opening of each of Naruto's pill bottles beside the bed. "And toast with jelly."

"Asshole."

"If you handle this well, I'll give you something better for lunch." Sasuke narrowed a glare on Naruto. "And you better eat all of it."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and took a sip of the soup, wrinkling his nose faintly. "Where's my salt?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and settled on the bed beside him. "The same place your bacon and eggs are most likely."

It was a game with them. Naruto would request the most fattening and salt filled items he could think of. Sasuke would promptly ignore his requests.

Naruto smiled and continued to eat, more for Sasuke's sake than his own. His appetite had waned in the previous weeks. It was almost eight months since his name was placed on the UNOS List, and he grew progressively worse. Itachi had taken to coming by daily to check on him. He figured it would not be long before he was placed in the hospital permanently.

"You know…I think it's time for that trip we talked about," said Naruto between sips of soup. "I was looking in the mirror yesterday and I think I need some sun."

"I'll make the reservations as soon as your new heart comes in. Apparently it is on back order. I've called the distributor several times, but get the same answer. Be patient." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "You'll just have to put vacation on hold for a bit."

Naruto sighed comically. "Figures. Damn hearts. Always on backorder."

When silences grew between them, both turned their eyes to the beeper sitting mutely on the bedside table next to the multiple bottles of pills. Until it buzzed, they could do nothing but wait. Itachi had promised a heart would come in soon giving the rapid decrease in Naruto's condition. That did not make the wait any easier.

"What are you two still doing in bed?"

Both looked up to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "Eating shitty soup while fussing about back ordered hearts."

"Back ordered hearts?" Itachi arched a brow. "I don't think I've ever heard it referred quite that way."

"Well that's because I thought it up," said Naruto in complete sincerity despite the obvious lie. "Nice of you to visit. I was beginning to think I might actually have a day without seeing your face. Too much testosterone is bad for my heath you know."

Itachi calmly pulled out his stethoscope. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Fat lot of good it will do me when I'm dead."

Sasuke slammed his palm to the bed. "Damn it, Naruto. Stop talking like you are going to die."

Itachi ignored both of them and listened calmly to Naruto's chest. "Hmm."

"Nice diagnostic term. Naruto…I diagnose you with a case of hmm." Naruto gave Itachi a partial grin. "So, what's the verdict?"

"It's time to put you in the hospital, Naruto. I wanted to wait as long as possible and now is the time." Itachi put away his stethoscope and glanced between Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "How long?"

"Without a heart?" Itachi frowned. "It doesn't matter. I told you I don't like estimates."

Naruto sighed heavily. "That's Itachi talk for saying I had better start picking out tombstones. Do you think I could get one with a bowl of ramen on it?"

"No…it means that you're going to be bumped up to the top of the list. A heart could come in any day." Itachi paused long enough to slap the back of Naruto's head. "I swear, I'll be in the ground before you if you keep this shit up."

"Asshole," muttered Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. "Stop with the head slapping or I'll need a new brain to go with my heart."

"You've needed one of those for years," teased Sasuke.

Naruto pouted. "Assholes, both of you."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. Naruto plugged his mp3 player into his ears and closed his eyes while listening to the mellow jazz pouring outward. It was one of the few things he and Sasuke agreed on. Jazz was the best music in the world.

"We're here." Sasuke's warm hand on his knee jarred him from his almost meditative state.

A nurse was waiting at the doors with a wheelchair, Itachi having driven ahead to have things ready for them. The cheery face of the woman wasn't much comfort as he was pushed down halls smelling of strong cleaning products. Sickness was rampant. A few patients walked down the halls pushing their IV poles and the smell of fresh flowers did nothing to cover the hospital odor.

"I can't believe I'm going to die here." Naruto glanced back to see if Sasuke was nearby before shifting his eyes up to his nurse. "Don't tell him I said that."

The nurse nodded slowly, her smile losing some of its strength. "Don't think like that. Dr. Uchiha won't let you die."

Naruto sighed and allowed the woman to help him into his bed. She set about washing her hands before starting an IV. The stinging prick of the needle caused him to wince. He hated heavy handed nurses. It was all the more reason to hate hospitals.

"You know, you could stab a little harder. I don't think you hit the bone that time."

Sasuke chose that moment to enter the room. "Stop giving that woman a hard time."

"Bastard," muttered Naruto before sticking out his tongue in Sasuke's direction. "I just decided to leave you for her. You missed our whirlwind courtship."

That caused the nurse to chuckle. "Well, you're very good looking, but I already have a husband…and I'm sorry, but he would kick your ass if you ran off with me."

Naruto clucked his tongue. "That's too bad. I'm phenomenal in bed. Ask Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head and settled into the foldout chair at the bedside before pulling out his laptop. "Ask Itachi if he has any medicine that would curb Naruto's talking. Apparently he's not that sick if he can still crack jokes."

"Meany."

The nurse laughed and left them alone. Looking at the barely shielded terror in Sasuke's face caused the smile to drop from Naruto's face. "It makes it easier…you know…dying. It's easier when I'm happy and laughing."

"I know," whispered Sasuke. "I'm just dreading the day you won't laugh."

Naruto laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I think it's time we have that talk."

"What talk?"

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Naruto spoke cautiously. "When I'm gone, I want you to move on…after a reasonable mourning time. If you jump into bed with some twink the day after my funeral, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Sasuke slammed his laptop closed. "You're not going to die."

"I'm not leaving this hospital with a heart," Naruto practically shouted. "I'm going to die in this antiseptic smelling hellhole. Get that through your head."

"Naruto!"

Naruto cringed at the sound of Itachi's voice. "Hey, Tachi."

"I want you to live as long as possible…so that means you will lay there calmly and not make your heart work any harder than it has to." He lifted a small box with electrodes dangling from it. "Now strip."

"Oh, kinky." Naruto sent Sasuke a wink before unbuttoning the hospital gown and allowing Itachi to place the electrodes on his chest. "I guess this means Sasuke and I can't get down and dirty."

Itachi ignored him as he finished his task and handed Naruto a gown. "Try to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Naruto sighed and glanced at Sasuke. "Sorry."

Sasuke stood and gripped Naruto's head with his hands, pressing their brows together. "I'm not going to fuck some twink if you die."

Naruto didn't like the sound of Sasuke's voice, but didn't press him. There would be time later to talk with Itachi about his worries about Sasuke. He didn't even want to think about what he had found in Sasuke's desk a few weeks before he became too sick for housework. Receipts for adjoining cemetery plots and a message from his lawyer concerning his will.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and waiting for the familiar words.

"Me, too."

* * *

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jolted awake. "What is it? Do you need something?"

Naruto smiled, the wattage greatly dimmed in the two weeks since he was admitted to the hospital. "Don't do something stupid."

Before Sasuke could question the statement, the machines around them started going off. Barely twenty seconds passed before Itachi and several nurses burst into the room. Panic washed over him as he realized what was happening. "Naruto!"

"Get him out into the hall," barked Itachi in an authoritative voice.

Sasuke found himself forced into the hall by a nurse and was left uncertain of Naruto's fate. He could barely breath. It came out in rapid gasps and his eyes were forced into a sort of tunnel vision. If he'd had a voice, he probably would have screamed. This could not be happening. He wasn't ready to lose him.

Time slowed to a crawl, making the torture all the worse. If Naruto died, Sasuke vowed to follow him. He was certain he couldn't live without the idiot in his life. It did not matter what sorts of promises that Naruto forced from him. He would set their affairs in order and follow him into the unknown.

He was nearly to the point of insanity when the door to Naruto's room opened and a emotionally exhausted Itachi stepped from inside. "We've stabilized him, but I'm going to be honest with you, Sasuke. If a heart doesn't become available within the next few days…"

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "Make it happen, Itachi. I don't care who you have to bribe or how much money it costs. Get him a heart."

"You know it doesn't work like that."

"I don't give a fuck how it works. Get him a heart."

Itachi shook his head. "Go be with him."

That was not what Sasuke wanted to hear. He tamped down the urge to slug his brother and returned to Naruto's side, cradling Naruto's limp hand against his chest. "Don't die, idiot. You aren't allowed to leave without me."

"Then…call that company…about those…backordered hearts."

Sasuke's gaze shot up to meet tired blue. "Idiot…still cracking jokes."

"I guess…that means I…can't die today."

Leaning forward, Sasuke brushed their lips together before laying his head on the bed. The tears came, disappearing into the sheets where none would know they were there. Silent sobs wracked his body as he was enveloped in the scent of Naruto.

He finally dozed off, only to be shaken awake insistently by Itachi. Fear rippled through him and he looked quickly to Naruto to find hazy blue eyes staring at him. "What time is it?"

"It's four a.m." Itachi stared at Naruto. "We have a heart. It's about a hundred miles south of here. The donor was killed in a motorcycle accident. I've already sent the procurement team."

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped. "Oh God."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I think he…might need…a heart transplant too."

"Idiot," panted Sasuke as his head was pushed between his knees by Itachi.

"As soon as Yahiko calls me, we'll have a nurse prep you for surgery."

Sasuke immediately drew Naruto in his arms. "Did you hear that?"

"Looks like my heart is off backorder."

The minutes ticked by until a nurse came in to help prep Naruto for surgery. Sasuke sat in a slight panic as the time came closer. When Itachi stepped into the room with two nurses, he knew it was time.

"It's time."

Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke and held out a trembling hand. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke moved to take the hand and pressed their lips together and then laid his head to Naruto's chest. "I'm going to miss your heart."

"Then…you'll need to…learn to love my new one."

"Okay. I can do that."

Naruto glanced at Itachi and then back to Sasuke. "I love you."

Sasuke pressed another, slightly longer kiss on Naruto's lips. "I love you."

He watched Naruto's face glow with happiness at the words. If the worst happened, he wanted him to have heard the words he felt, but had difficulty vocalizing-only uttering on very rare occasions. "I love you," he whispered again.

A nurse gently pulled Sasuke away before they rolled the bed away towards the OR. He felt Itachi touch his shoulder and turned into his brother's embrace.

"I'll take care of him, little brother. That's a promise."

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. He stood stiffly as Itachi pulled away to head towards the OR to scrub in for the surgery.

The wait destroyed him. Hours ticked by slowly. It seemed every five minutes he was looking towards the clock. As the hands reached the five hour mark, panic began to set in. What if there was a problem? What if Naruto didn't make it even with a new heart?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's gaze jumped to see Itachi standing before him, looking more tired than he had ever seen him. His face was unreadable and his posture slumped. A sense of dread pooled in his stomach. "Tachi?"

"He's in recovery. It was rough. He took a turn for the worst on the table. We almost lost him, but he hung in there. The heart is strong." Itachi had barely finished speaking as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother and began crying. The tears did not want to stop and the sobs wracking his body were nearly shaking him apart.

"He's okay, Sasuke. You can see him once we move him from Recovery to the ICU." Itachi's face creased in one of his rare smiles. "I think he'll want you with him."

Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi to the ICU where Naruto was just being moved into position. Naruto looked so pale laying there, his skin nearly the color of the sheets beneath him. On his chest was a large white bandage hiding the surgical site. Sasuke's eyes turned to the heart monitor, watching the steady beats with something akin to awe.

"Yeah," murmured Itachi. "That is a good heartbeat."

Sasuke smiled. "I can't wait to hear it myself."

* * *

Naruto whined at the sight of Jell-o and bland soup on his lunch tray. "Sasuke…can't I have a hamburger?"

Sasuke never looked up from his laptop. "No."

Itachi chose that moment to walk in, smirking at Naruto's look of disdain for his food. "When your heart finishes healing, then you can eat greasy food."

"Not if that bastard has anything to do with it. I can already see being him paranoid about hurting this baby." Naruto tapped his chest to the right of the scar.

"Exactly," growled Sasuke. "I am not going through this again."

Naruto pouted and began eating his Jell-o. "At least this is good."

"Naruto…I have a request."

Looking up from his food, Naruto cocked his head. "What's up, Tachi?"

"The mother and sister of your donor would like to meet you. I told them I would ask."

The food fell from Naruto's hands and spilled across the tray. "Meet me?"

"Sometimes it helps the families of donors to have closure by seeing the people who received the organs of their loved ones." Itachi shrugged. "It's your choice., but I think it would be good for you to speak with them."

"Of course I'll meet them."

Itachi smiled. "You're predictable."

He moved to the door and opened it to reveal two women standing together. With a gesture, he urged them both inside. "Naruto, this is Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana. Ladies, this is Naruto and Sasuke."

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, extending his hand to Tsume and then Hana. "Thank you for helping my Naruto."

It was obvious they had been crying. Both women sported red, swollen eyes and splotchy cheeks. The pain of their loss only drove into Naruto how precious the heart beating in his chest was. It was the most precious gift he had ever received. But, along with that feeling came the realization that someone had died so he could live. Someone else's grief was his joy. He could barely keep the smile on his face at the sight of their pain.

"Sit down," said Naruto. "Tell me about your son."

Tsume took the chair at Naruto's bedside. "Kiba…was a good son. He just turned twenty-six. He was…hit by a drunk driver when driving home from work."

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip. "Would you like to hear his heart?"

Tsume's eyes widened and she looked between Naruto and Sasuke. "Can I?"

Naruto nodded and she rose to her feet, sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning down to press her ear to his chest. Her eyes closed and tears leaked out from beneath her eyelids to trickle down her cheeks. A small sob erupted from her lips, but for some reason, it felt like a good sound-like she was happy to be allowed to hear her son's heart again.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest, but did not move away. "I think Kiba would be happy it was you who received his heart. I think if things were different, you would have been friends. I'm sure of it."

Sasuke reached out to stroke Naruto's cheek. "What you and your son have done for us, I will never be able to repay you."

Tsume sat up and reached over to take Sasuke's hand. "Knowing a part of my son is alive, is enough repayment."

After the Inuzukas left, Naruto sat staring at Sasuke. "It felt weird meeting them…as if they were old friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My heart recognized them." Naruto forced a smile to his lips. "Wherever he is, I think Kiba Inuzuka is at peace."

Sasuke slid his chair to Naruto's side and threaded their fingers together. "I will always be grateful for his gift."

Naruto nodded and pressed Sasuke's hand to his chest. "Me, too."

**AN:** This was actually the first story in this universe that was written. It was originally meant to be a stand alone one shot, but the response to it was pretty damn phenomenal. I was constantly fielding requests for more in this universe that it exploded from there. I hope you all enjoy it, I have to say that it is my person favorite of all the other parts. Also, I edited it a bit so if you're reading it again, it's a bit different than it is on other sites. That's why it took so long to post this part here on FF. This sucker has been edited so many times, I'm almost sick to look at it haha. Again, keep in mind that this was written before the others if you spot any inconsistency.


End file.
